Your Swagger Makes Me Smile
by Stolen.Pseudonyms
Summary: Your Swagger Makes Me Smile! The Final Installment. Yes, it is over! But stay tuned for the sequel which will be up soon. Any future readers, feel free to review. I will always answer. So once again, thank you to all my lovely reviewers! Love you guys!
1. Character List and Information

CATS Fanfic: Your Swagger Makes Me Smile

**CATS Fanfic: Your Swagger Makes Me Smile.**

**Pairing:** Bombalurina/Rum Tum Tugger

**A.N.:** I'm giving a list of all the characters played in CATS. They'll sort of be explained and should clear up any troubles you have with pairings etc. Let me tell you now, I'm sorry if you don't like some of the pairings I give but they are the way necessary for the story to run smoothly. I've also excluded some entirely as they add little to the plot, and in truth, CATS is set during the time of the jellicle ball which is once a year, and surely, not all of the cats live in the junkyard all the time. So it would be great if you guys could see that they came from far and wide especially for the Jellicle Ball. Don't worry, I won't cut out any Major characters; I'm not that mean.

**Other Pairings/Character Information:**

Old Deuteronomy's sons are Alonzo, Munkustrap, Rum Tum Tugger and Macavity. That's the order from youngest to oldest, but assume they are all extremely close in age. I added Alonzo into Deuteronomy's brood because if you notice, Alonzo's traditionally Munkustrap's second-in-command. Plus, my story. So meh.

Munkustrap's the chief protector of the Jellicle tribe, and is mates with Demeter. Rum Tum Tugger is still a playboy, and Macavity is still lurking around in his evil ways. Alonzo has been paired with Exotica. Cause I say so.

Bombalurina and Demeter are sisters

Mistoffelees, I'm sorry to say is going to be Victoria's older brother, and their father is Bustopher Jones. I'm sorry Mist/Vic shippers but that's how I'd like to see them as. It also explains the eventual Plato/Victoria pairing in the musical. I'm sure there are some people out there who can imagine them as family anyways. BTW I don't use Misto's other name; Quaxo. Mistoffelees sounds better.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are also brother and sister. They joined the jellicle tribe when they were adults, not kittens.

Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks are mates. I've included Jellyorum as Jennyanydots' cousin. They're sort of the most elder of the tribe and I'd like them to serve as mentors to the other CATS and primary cares for the kittens.

The kittens that are not as of age in this story are the following:  
Electra

Etcetera

Jemima

Pouncival

Victoria

(All but Pouncival, who's a boy, also make up the kitten's Rum Tum Tugger fan club)

Now I know some of you will love me for this, but I've exchanged Grizabella's ascent to Heavysidelayer with Gus the Theatre Cat. He was so sweet and in my books he deserved it the most. Also, Grizabella does come into the storyline at a point, so I am tweaking things to make her appearance easier to introduce.

Some minor characters that may be more important later on:

Admetus

Asparagus (which is just a younger version of Gus.)

Tumblebrutus (Note: his other name is supposedly Coricopat)

Tantomile

Exotica

Cassandra

Since the musical (DVD version) makes Exotica and Cassandra have an uncanny resemblance to each other, they are cousins.

Tantomile and Tumblebrutus are probably lesser used. I mean, they will pop up so just for some info, yes they are brother sister, and yes they are freaky fortune tellers at that. (BTW I've heard from a fair few sources Coricopat is the interchangeable name for Tumblebrutus so I'll just keep it as Tumblebrutus)

Well, I hope that cleared up a bit, and it'll help you guys if it gets too confusing.

**Basic Character List:**

**Elders: **  
Old Deuteronomy

Grizabella

Jennyanydots

Skimbleshanks

Jellyorum

Gus the Theatre Cat

**Adults:  
**Macavity

Rum Tum Tugger

Munkustrap

Alonzo

Bombalurina

Demeter

Tantomile

Tumblebrutus

Mistoffelees

Cassandra

Exotica

Rumpleteazer/Mungojerrie (Joined Jellicles as adults)

**Younger Adults:**

Plato

Admetus

Asparagus (grandchild of Gus the Theatre Cat)

**Kittens:  
**Etcetera

Electra

Jemima

Victoria

Pouncival


	2. Miss Bombalurina Ballerina

CATS Fanfic: Your Swagger Makes Me Smile

**CATS Fanfic: Your Swagger Makes Me Smile.**

Bombalurina stretched from her midday sleep in the warm sun. Opening her vivid green eyes, she peered down from the pile of junk. She'd fallen asleep in the sun on top of a mountain of trash, her perch being a discarded dining chair. She smoothed a paw over her scarlet fur before jumping her way to the ground, and padding off for another day in the jellicle junk yard.

The red beauty made her way to the general center of the junk yard. The sun was shining, and not a cloud in the sky, her mood was elated at the sight of her fellow jellicles. Spotting her sister sitting atop the TSE1 chatting idly with Rumpleteazer and Cassandra. Bombalurina joined them, skillfully leaping onto the bonnet of the old car, and continuing to the others on the roof.

"Good afternoon Bomb" Demeter greeted her cheerfully, shifting to make room in their little gossip circle.

"Afternoon Demi, Rumps and Cassandra" Bombalurina smiled and spread out across the warm car like the others. "How's Munku?"  
"He's fine…" Demi replied, smiling happily at the thought of her mate,"I think he's patrolling the far side of the junkyard today. Something about Pollicles breaking a post in the fence" She added thoughtfully. Rumple snorted, not even opening her eyes as she laid comfortably in the sunshine.  
"Stupid mutts they are"  
"Agreed" The girls mused unanimously. Bombalurina was bored. It had been two nights since the last Jellicle ball, where Victoria had come of age and Gus was chosen to be reborn. Bombalurina smiled, he was a sweet old thing. Although, as the excitement soon wore down, she'd realized she'd been oddly restless. For some reason, seeing other cats at the ball begin partnerships only days ago had made her think. She didn't have a mate. Demeter and Munkustrap had each other. As did Alonzo and Exotica, Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks…it made her some what displaced. She was beginning to feel slightly lonely. It was Cassandra's voice that brought her back to reality.  
"It's a beautiful day." She exclaimed thoughtlessly.  
"Well, it seems you beautiful ladies are taking advantage of that" A silky, masculine voice added in, followed by the sudden appearance of the maned main coon himself. Bombalurina could hear the flustered reactions of her companions, her eyes remaining closed; she felt the corners of her mouth twitch slightly.

"Well good afternoon to you too Tugger."

Finally fluttering her eyelids, Bomb's emerald irises fell upon the handsome sight of Rum Tum Tugger; Resident flirt. Tugger was a strong, muscular cat, with an attractive leopard skin coat. The tom was the owner of a very thick mane, which showed off his rugged good looks. Worse still, he was incredibly charming and sexy. Every female cat, at some point, must have had a crush on him. But he wasn't the commitment type. That was obvious. Bombalurina couldn't help but feel excited at his unexpected arrival. She and Tugger were always flirting back and forth, and Tugger brought a little interest to any situation. The Rum Tum Tugger was a curious beast indeed.

"Munk asked me to tell you he'll be back later." Tugger turned to Demi, unamused. "The fence turned out to be broken after all."

"Oh, **you** actually went with Munk to **help**?" Demi looked disbelieving. Tugger gave her a dry look, while I laughed.

"Last time I pass a message on to you." Tugger smirked at my pissed off sister. "Well ladies, I shall be off. The Tugger has more fans then yourselves you know…" He joked arrogantly, leaping off the car and flicking his tail seductively before disappearing behind an old pipe. Cassandra was caught staring longingly after him. She shifted so she was lying in a more seductive position then before.

"Mmmmm Rum Tum Tugger…where have you been?" She mused dreamily. Demeter gave her a stern look.

"Stop fawning over him Cass…" Rumple reprimanded, flashing Demeter a grin which she returned.  
"Yeah Cass…" Demeter looked suspiciously cheeky, "Tugger is only a match for one queen…" She finished cryptically. Demeter and Rumple gave me pointed looks, Cass just looked peeved. I just rolled my eyes, turning away to hide my girlish blush. Ok, I had to admit. Tugger and I had known each other since we were kittens. We were best friends. As all the CATS grew it was obvious who the heartthrobs were, Old Deuteronomy's sons mainly. But when CATS grow, and eventually come of age, things change. My ex-best friend changed. He became vain and self centered. We had a lot of fights then, so we just drifted apart. Macavity changed too. Macavity wasn't always evil. He was once a kitten, just like the rest of us. It was like Tugger in a way. When he started to grow up, his antics started to grow too. Macavity's mischief began very much like Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. But instead of settling for petty theft and jokes, he became more daring. Soon, fights with other CATS, cheating, lying, and foul play began, leading to his evil today. It was apparently, the night of my own coming of age ball that he left the jellicles. Although as to why I've never been sure. The last cat to have ever seen him that fateful night was my sister, Demeter. I quickly flickered my eyes to the tiny scar on her right ear, a flare of anger igniting inside me. Macavity had swiped her. I know Demeter's afraid of him the most. For years, I asked her to tell me what Macavity had said before he left but she only told Old D, saying it was better I didn't know. Shaking my head, I rid myself of depressing thoughts. Tugger wouldn't be the same. I just have to get over it.

Smiling faintly, I looked out to where some of the kittens were playing, watched over by Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots. I watched the old mates enjoy each others company, gazing into one another's eyes lovingly. I sighed. That's what I wanted. Yes, it's true after all. Flirty, teasing, Bombalurina wanted a mate. Someone I could imagine, settling down with, maybe even (eventually), having kittens with. A thought dashed through my head. What would Tugger be like as a father? I banished the thought as quickly as it came. Why would I think something like that? Tugger's not like that. He's to busy being a playboy to even think of commitment.

I finally turned back to my fellow queens. The silence was getting tiresome. I needed conversation. Anything to keep my mind busy.  
"So Rump…anything new?" I asked out of the blue. Rumple flexed her claws against the metal hood of the car leaving a few lines of scratches. She yawned, but remained her cheeky self.  
"Nah Bombs. You know the days after the ball are always slow," she remarked.  
"Rumple without gossip?" I grinned in mock-horror, "That's peculiar." Rumple smirked.  
"Weeeelllllll…" Rumple's cheeky look lightened with mischief, amusement dancing in her eyes. "I wouldn't say entirely without gossip…" This caught Demeter and Cassandra's attention, as well as my own. Demeter wasn't facing us but the sharp cock of her ear gave away her intrigue. Cassandra faced Rumple, eagerly awaiting the news.  
"Well Rumps, spit it out…"  
"Rumple, you can't deprive us of your little secrets" I urged along with Cassandra. Rumple looked slightly hesitant for a moment.  
"Well guys, I could tell you…" she taunted us with her tidbit. We all groaned, and even Demeter joined in the interrogations.  
"Out with it, we're all waiting…" Demi lured Rump to say.  
"Ok I'll tell you…" Rump caved, all of us excitedly waiting, "But…" she added, making us grumble.  
"But what?" I prodded in annoyance. Rump sighed.

"I can't tell you Bombs." She admitted finally. I must've looked scandalized, because Demi and Cass started laughing pretty hard.  
"WHY NOT?" I whined loudly, making Rump giggle.  
"Cause I can't Bombi…you'll understand later" She winked making me grumble.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes, getting up off of the car and sliding down the windshield. "I'll catch up with you later." I padded off, not turning around but I could hear the giggles and whispers. I felt left out. There must've been a reason why Rump didn't tell me. I didn't want to mull on it though, I mean, someone's going to have to tell me sooner of later.

I ambled around a little while longer, but decided that there wasn't anything going on here today. Looking for some adventure, I thought I might head out into the streets for a little while. I slid through a gap between the two main doors of the junkyard gate, padding along the sidewalk. I needed to do something in case my mind drifted back to Tugsy. Tugsy? I haven't called Tugger that for years. Not since we had our first fight.

_A younger Bombalurina sat by the TSE1. Jennyanydots den inside the hood of car was exposed and all of the kittens yet to come of age were playing around or talking with each other. _

"_Hey Bomba" A child's voice came from her right. A younger Macavity wandered out from an open pipe. Bombalurina smiled at the sight of a familiar face._

"_Hi Macavity…" She replied innocently, facing her beautiful green eyes to his bluey/greeny ones._

"_Whatcha doing by yourself? Don't you want to play with everyone else?" Macavity asked, curious as to why a kitten like her wouldn't want to be playing with all her friends. Bombalurina merely smiled, facing the dirt she pushed nervously around with her paw. _

"_I'm waiting for Tugsy." Macavity tilted his head to the side in thought, his ginger fur catching the sunlight. _

"_Why don't you just play with me until he gets here?" He offered the young scarlet princess, but Bombalurina shook her head gently. _

"_Me and Tugsy don't play with anyone until we're both here…" Bombalurina blushed slightly. Macavity frowned, whiskers down turned in disappointment. He uttered an 'Oh', knowing nothing else to say. He didn't want Bombalurina's attention to waver from himself, so he spoke again._

"_Well, what do you and Tugger usually do?" This made Bombalurina giggle slightly. _

"_Well…" She paused bashfully for a moment, "Lots of the time Tugsy and I play Goodies and Baddies. We pretend we're big, fearless cats, like the Rumpus cat, or sometimes we pretend we're pollicle baddies." She answered childishly. The kitten Macavity just kept looking at Bombalurina, thinking over all the games that she seemed to enjoy._

"_Which one are you?"_

"_I play the girl who needs to be saved. Tugger sometimes pretends to be the baddie, then he pretends to fight the goodie. But when Tugger pretends to be the goodie, then he pretends to fight the baddie."_

_Bombalurina twitched her whiskers as she talked excitedly of her best friend. Macavity smiled at the cute red kitten. Bombalurina was one of his favourite kitten friends. She was just so fun and so much prettier then all the other kittens he knew. Macavity felt all tingly inside his chest every time he talked to her, or when she laughed, he felt like laughing too. But he wondered why they didn't have more kittens playing a game that sounded so fun._

"_Why don't you get someone to play the one Tugger isn't playing? Wouldn't that be more fun?" _

"_I guess. But Tugger's my best friend, and he says I'm his best friend too. Tugger says that best friends are supposed to play special games together."_

_Macavity didn't like the thought of his brother being best friends with Bombalurina at all. Macavity wanted to play with her, not watch her play with Tugger all the time._

"_You can be my best friend too Bombalurina" Macavity told her, big aqua eyes shining with hope. The red striped kitten gave him a small smile, her eyes facing away from him._

"_You'll have to ask Tugger…" She answered shyly. Macavity suddenly felt angry. Why does Tugger get to choose? If he was best friends with Bombalurina, he wouldn't make her wait until he showed up to have fun._

"_How long have you been waiting?" Macavity questioned; a young sense of concern crept into his voice. Bombalurina looked a bit disheartened._

"_A while." She sounded upset, her voice quieter and more reserved._

"_A little while or a long while?" Macavity stared at her, but her eyes didn't meet his._

"_A long while." Bombalurina covered a sprout of grass with dirt and gently brought her paw back to her side, watching the wind blow up he dusty ground. She was really upset. Macavity started feeling funny when he looked at her again. But she was upset. So this feeling didn't make him feel very happy at all. Both their ears perked up as a few kittens came tearing around a corner. _

_Bombalurina and Macavity instantly recognised the five other kittens as Rum Tum Tugger, Cassandra, Mistoffelees, Exotica and Tantomile. They watched and immediately knew what game they were playing together._

"_You're no match for me, Rumpus Cat" Mistoffelees laughed, herding all three female kittens, who were screaming with joy. _

"_The bad guys never win…" Tugger playfully pounced around with Misto. They were play-fighting with each other. It was obvious that Misto was the bad guy, and Tugger was being the hero. After a few "brave" swipes, Misto made a fake choking noise and fell on the ground, purposefully sticking his feet in the air._

"_I'm dead. Curse you Rumpus cat!" He added dramatically. All of the kittens before them laughed, the damsels in distress running to their saviour. Tugger was now surrounded by all three girls, lapping up their praises. Macavity turned to look at Bombalurina again, seeing she was extremely sad all of a sudden. It made him feel really sad too._

"_Tugsy, you said you were coming to get me" Bombalurina caught everyone's attention. Her voice had cracked slightly. Tugger turned to see his best friend looking at him. _

"_I forgot" Tugger told her simply. By now, all the kittens were watching the awkward situation between the two. Bombalurina turned her head so she was looking at the ground, her voice becoming even more emotional._

"_But this is what we do everyday…" _

"_Well I was coming but then Cassandra and Tantomile and Exotica came up and said they wanted to play with me." Tugger replied to her innocently, not understanding why his best friend was getting all distressed towards him._

"_But…" Bombalurina wasn't looking at anyone, but they heard a sniffle, "You were playing Goodies and Baddies. That's our game…" Tugger stuttered a bit._

"_Well they wanted to play and-"Tugger was cut off by a soft voice._

"_You said that best friends were supposed to play special games together." Tugger paused a moment before answering again._

"_Well Tantomile thought that Misto could be the Pollicle and-"_

"_You said that that game was our game and it was fun with just the two of us." A silence followed. All the kittens saw the single tear drop that fell to the ground. Bombalurina was completely still before, but she'd started to shake._

"_You forgot about your best friend Tugsy." Now Bombalurina's voice wavered with sobs, "You forgot about me…"_

_The kitten Bombalurina took off. Everyone immediately running after her. Tugger was yelling out her name and asking her to come back, but Bombalurina's only answer was more tearful sobs. Bombalurina skidded around a pile of junk, followed by Tugger a few feet behind, then the rest of the group including Misto, Tantomile, Cassandra, Exotica and Macavity. Bombalurina followed the cleared path to another smaller clearing where Jennyanydots and Old D chatted happily. At the sounds of a kitten crying, they turned to see the lot run over to them. Bombalurina instantly ran into the arms of Jennyanydots and hid behind her legs. The rest of them catching up to Bombalurina. Jenny immediately tried to soothe the weeping red young cat._

"_My deary, what ever's the matter?" Jenny asked her in worry. Bombalurina's little body was shaking, pushing harder into Jenny's legs. Tugger panted and tried to move around to see Bombalurina, but Bomb moved. They were just dodging around Jenny's legs._

"_Bombi…Bombi…Bomb-"_

_Tugger kept trying to reach her but she just hid from him. Jenny suddenly looked stern, which was rare._

"_Would anyone like to tell me why Bombalurina's so upset?" Jenny asked of the group standing nervously before her. By now, the other kittens, which were playing around behind Old D had come to watch the unfolding scene._

"_It's all Cassandra's fault!" Tantomile suddenly screamed out followed by an aggravated "No it was Tugger's!"_

_Tugger instantly swung around arguing how it was obviously their fault. While Jenny tried to cease the screaming and yelling of their fighting, Macavity noticed the chance and crept around to the curled up ball that was Bombalurina. As Macavity hovered over her, Demeter emerged from the spectators, and padded over to reassure her sister. During the yelling, Tugger noticed his brother standing by Bombalurina and scowled. Immediately, he ran at the three of them, pushing him out of the way._

"_Leave her alone Macavity!" Tugger yelled at his brother._

"_NO! It's not my fault you're such a bad best friend to her!" This must have triggered something in him, because his eyes filled with fire and Tugger leaped onto Macavity screaming 'I AM NOT!'_

_Jenny turned in horror to the two kittens began rounding each other. Tugger took a few real swipes at Macavity, which he dodged. It was then, Tugger involuntarily unsheathed blunt, kitten's claws he didn't realise he had. This is when Old D yelled out to stop. Everyone was paralysed in fear._

_Old D was not impressed. His booming voice made all the kittens shudder._

"_What's going on?" He scanned the frightened faces. No answer._

"_Mistoffelees, what happened that made Bombalurina cry?" He singled out Misto, who immediately turned away from the wise authorative cat. He didn't like being the center of attention, and remained silent. Old D turned to Macavity._

"_Macavity, what happened?" He asked his son with a deep voice, edged so Macavity knew he had to answer._

"_Well, Rum Tum Tugger wasn't very nice to Bombalurina Father…" Macavity looked at the red ball of fur, who he noticed was starting to calm down, Old D then turned to Tugger, who had his head down, side glaring at Macavity. Old D cleared his throat._

"_What happened Rum Tum Tugger?" Tugger knew from the way his father said his full name he was in trouble. Tugger shuffled his feet. He shouldn't be in trouble. It was only an accident right? Tugger mumbled something inaudible. Jenny cut in and sighed. Shooing the rest of the kittens away, she turned to Tugger._

"_Well Mr., I think you should apologize to Bombalurina for hurting her feelings." Jennyanydots motioned for Tugger to approach Bombalurina. Demeter was sitting by her sister and glared at him the whole way over. Bombalurina was now upright, head still lowered away from everyone's eyes. Tugger stood next to her, staring at his best friend._

"_Bomb? Bomba?" Tugger tested, Bombalurina lifted her head and he looked into her eyes. Her beautiful green eyes were filled with tears. Tugger felt something stab at his heart. He hated it when she wasn't happy. "I'm sorry Bomb." Tugger apologized softly. She didn't do anything. Tugger felt an awful feeling rise in his throat._

"_You're still my best friend aren't you Bomb?" _

"_No Tugger." A faint whisper resounded from Bombalurina. _

"_Yes we are!" Tugger raised his voice at that. Macavity jumped in, a steely gaze fixed on his brother._

"_She doesn't have to be your friend if she doesn't want to be."  
"Yes she does! We've always been friends! She's my best friend!" Tugger growled, his young temper turned again, towards his brother._

"_She doesn't want to be friends with someone who's mean to her!" Macavity stepped forward, only to be held back by Jennyanydots._

"_I'm not mean to her! She doesn't even want to be friends with you!" Tugger elevated his voice another few decibels at the ginger kitten. _

"_TUGGER!" Jennyanydots scolded the young tom. "I think Bombalurina can decide her friends for herself." Jenny cast a careful eye to the red kitten, who'd been sitting in silence. It was then she realized Bombalurina's friends were dictated by Tugger. She must be used to Tugger taking charge and doing everything for her. She looked pointedly at Old D, who returned a similar look of understanding._

"_Macavity, Rum Tum Tugger, I think I need to speak with the both of you." Old D spoke in a very humble voice, waiting for his sons to come over to him. Macavity nodded and padded to his wise father, but Tugger had to be pushed away from Bombalurina by Jennyanydots. Tugger took one forlorn look at his friend._

"_When I get back, we'll play Goodies and Baddies together Ok?"_

"_I don't like that game anymore." Bombalurina whispered, not seeing the wounded look from Tugger. _

Bombalurina stared at the puddle on the side of the road. Snapping out of her memories. She sat up from her spot on the pavement, staring at her own reflection. She was still herself. Seeing no one around, she smiled childishly and danced over the puddle; careful not to touch any of the water.

"Is that Miss Bombalurina Ballerina I see?" A coy voice came behind her. She jumped, startled, and saw Mungojerrie standing on a pile of junk behind the low metal railing of the dilapidated metal chicken wire fence. She rolled her eyes, in an attempt to ignore him. She heard him laugh and some trash rattle behind her. She turned around; a smirk on her face to see Mungojerrie had slid down the junk pile. She laughed, skipping the fence and standing next to him.  
"You're such a goofball…" Bombalurina smiled, Mungojerrie just grinned up at her.

"Fur ball." He replied with a jester's cackle, making Bombalurina giggle a bit. He got up from the rubbish, dusting himself off as Bombalurina looked at the sky. The sun was setting, and an orange glow shone over the junkyard. She must have been out wandering for longer then she thought. They should be getting back pretty soon.

"What were you doing out there on the street anyways Bomb?" Mungojerrie asked her curiously.

"Just thinking." She stated bluntly.

"About what?"  
"You, Mungojerrie, are way too nosy…" She teased, leaning against him for a second as they walked. She didn't see the blush that appeared on his tortoiseshell cheeks.


	3. Mungojerrie?

Your Swagger Makes Me Smile

**Your Swagger Makes Me Smile**

**AN:**** Thank you so much to ****"Galandria the Vampire Queen"**** for my first ever review! party poppers your small comment made my day.  
Also, sorry people but this chapter is a bit smaller then the other one, but it has to be for the lead up to the next. As I have a fair bit of pre-written stuff, I'll always be writing a few chapters ahead from what you're reading. On that note, there will be a few "flash back" filled chapters because I have devised a plot line involving ' relationships between characters when they are kittens. So, you no likey flashbacks? I apologize, as it is temporary until the story gets rolling. So please, just enjoy, and tell me what you think!**

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

"So Rumpleteazer and I here the pollicle coming, and we decided to make it chase us, guess what happened next?" Mungojerrie delighted in seeing Bombalurina think hard about her answer.

"He gets one of you?" She ventured, unsure of herself.

"Even better," Mungojerrie wore a cheeky grin, not unlike his sister's, "We got him to chase us around a corner and BAM! He ran straight into a lamp post!" Both cats laughed as they entered the center of the junkyard. Bombalurina jokingly gave him a little shove. He grinned and shoved her back. Soon, they were sprinting and shoving each other like kittens, giggling and laughing around the junkyard center.

"Ooh, look at those two!" Rumpleteazer grinned, seeing her brother and Bombalurina frolicking around. Her companions, Demeter and Mistoffelees looked down in interest at the two from the old open pipe. Victoria, currently spending her time with her brother Misto, giggled as she snuck a peek in. She then decided to listen in to their conversation. Rumpleteazer was grinning ear to ear, as was Demeter and Mistoffelees.

"Well Rumple I didn't know your brother had it in him!" Misto chuckled, observing Mungojerrie's playful, slightly flirtatious nature with Bombalurina.

"My sister looks like she's enjoying herself…" Demeter smiled happily at the thought of her sister's happiness. Misto saw Alonzo padding past and motioned him over to the pipe. Alonzo smirked cheekily raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Well I know one brother of mine who isn't going to like this…" Alonzo mused thoughtfully. Everyone turned to look at him, confused.

"Munkustrap?" Rumple knitted her brow, "Isn't he your mate Demi?" Making Demeter nod. Alonzo groaned in disbelief.

"No, you're all clueless. Tugger!" He cried making them all nod in agreement. Misto stole another glance from over his shoulder, and then turned back to his fellow jellicles. Mungo and Bomba were rolling around together and laughing harder then before. Misto surveyed everyone's amused faces.

"Oh he won't like it. He'll HATE it." Misto foreshadowed.

Victoria had to cover her mouth with her paw to stop the sound of shock. Tugger would hate Mungojerrie and Bombalurina together?

"Victoria, come along. I'll take you back to Jellyorum." Misto was ahead of her. Acting innocently, she nodded and ran to catch up with her brother. Eventually, her brother Misto dropped her back with her kitten friends. Misto was currently talking with Jellyorum, so this gave her a chance to talk with them in privacy. Electra, Etcetera, and Jemima. All of them made up the 'Rum Tum Tugger Fan Club'. Etcetera had started it not very long ago. She was President/No.1 Fan. Followed by her sister Electra as Vice-President/No.2 fan, and Jemima and Victoria as fellow members and fans. Victoria called an 'emergency meeting'. All four kittens gathered in their clubhouse, a.k.a. an old, upturned canoe, resting behind the TSE1. Etcetera, as always, said the official pledge to which everyone mimicked robotically. Etcetera cleared her throat in a formal way, trying to act grown up.

"It appears, fellow Rum Tum Tugger fans, Victoria has called this emergency meeting to discuss something she overheard that involves our immortal feline god." She stated to the entire assembly of fans. Everyone looked at Victoria expectantly.

"Oh right!" Victoria popped out. "It has to do with Mungojerrie and Bombalurina…" At the sound of Bombalurina's name Jemima shot up and looked ecstatic. Jemima idolized Bombalurina as much as the club devoted themselves to being Tugger-lovers.

"What did she do? What did she say? What did everyone say about her?" Jemima bounced, clawing for information about her icon.

"Just hold on a minute let her tell us what she heard first!" Electra calmed down Jemima. Victoria took a deep breath before she plunged into a very detailed re-cap.

"How do you think things will go with them if they spend more time with each other?" Alonzo asked Demeter as they sheltered from the chilling rain at Munkustrap and Demeter's den the dilapidated remains of a toy box resting on its side. Their den was high on the top of a mountain of junk that overlooked the center of the junkyard. Perfect way for Munkustrap to keep an eye on things. They were both eagerly awaiting Munkustrap's return to tell him the gossip.

"Not sure…it depends. They may not have completely compatible personalities, but you never know." Demeter shrugged. Munkustrap finally came into the den, shaking drops of water from his coat. A light sprinkle of rain had begun to fall upon the junkyard. Demeter and Alonzo looked to him excitedly. He smiled.

"What's with you two? You have weird looks…" Munk looked at them all suspiciously. Demeter glanced to Alonzo to tell him.

"Guess who we saw spending a bit of time together?" Alonzo wriggled his eyebrows for indication.

Munk looked blank. "No idea."  
"Mungojerrie and Bombalurina!" Demeter grinned. Munk was stunned.

"You're joking aren't you?" Munk looked between his brother and mate in doubt. Both shook their heads.

"No." They replied in unison. Munk raised an eyebrow at both of them.

"Don't tell me everyone's acting like this are they?" Neither answered and Munk sighed. "Great heavy side. It'll be like this tomorrow too I'm guessing?"

Again. Neither answered.

"Sooo…I saw you with Bomb-bombs today…" Rumpleteazer looked slyly at her brother, who was lying on the right side of their den. It was merely a dug out hole in a mountain of discarded clothing. Nothing special. Rumple burst into a fit of laughter as Mungojerrie blushed and looked away.

"Did you have fun?" She prodded further; Mungojerrie twisted his head to look at his sister and upon seeing her face, grinned and blushed harder.

"Yes." His whiskers twitched in happiness. Rumple tackled him in a hug.

"Awe…Mungy-Wungy I'm so happy for you!" This only made Mungo roll his eyes and push her off.

"We're just friends."  
"Sure" Rumple answered sarcastically not facing him until she heard a slightly downtrodden sigh. He wasn't in his usually cheeky, merry mood anymore.

"I can assure you, we're only friends…" He looked at the wall depressingly. Rumple tried to cheer him up a bit.

"You just have to tell her you like her you know! It isn't that hard"

"What do you think everyone would think of us if I did tell her?" Mungo asked her worriedly. Rumple made a lackadaisical noise as she shrugged.

"Pfft. Everyone would be fine with it. I mean I already told Demeter and Cass-"Rumple suddenly paled at her brother's look.

"YOU TOLD SOMEONE?" He panicked, "When? And what exactly did you tell them?"  
"Relax Mungo. Just this morning. I sent Bombsi off before I told them, don't worry. And all I said was you had a bit of a crush." Mungo didn't see the relief Rumple thought he should have after that.

"But Cassandra will gossip! And so will Demeter!" Mungo suddenly gasped, "What if Demeter tells Bombalurina?" He was suddenly knocked back by Rumple's tortoiseshell paw. God. His nose hurt so much after that. Clutching his nose, he saw his sister give him a warning look.

"Stop it. You worry too much. Now, let's work out some stuff you can say to her…"

The sun rose over the hill like junkyard; light orange rays of the new day, alerting the cats of the dawn. Bombalurina stretched her long, red body as she awoke in her den. She loved her den. It was a bookshelf/desk unit, lined with various soft blankets and random pillows collected from around the dump. She arched her back, jumping to the side of another rubbish pile, rounding over the mountain of trash into the center of the jellicle junkyard. It was early, but she was surprised to see so many cats about at once. She knew her sister Demeter and mate Munkustrap would be up. Munkustrap had probably long started the morning patrol, along with Alonzo and Admetus. Bombalurina padded over to Jellyorum, who was whispering in hushed voices with Demeter. They giggled when they saw her approaching them. Bombs raised an eyebrow.

"It's a bit early in the morning, gossip already?" She smirked.

"Actually, it's yesterday's gossip" Demeter winked at Jellyorum.

"Why didn't anyone tell me? Not fair!" She teased her sister. Jellyorum gave a knowing grin to Bombalurina.

"Why didn't you tell us about Mungojerrie?" Damn. For an aging queen, she was still cheeky as a kitten. Bombs' jaw dropped.

"The gossip is about us?" Jellyorum and Demeter snickered.

"Of course it is deary, new partners are always exciting," Jellyorum sighed.

"US?" Demeter laughed, making Bombs groan.

"I didn't mean it like us-us! There is no US." She stressed.  
"Sure there isn't…" Jellyorum's eyes danced with excitement. She always got like that when she heard a prospect of a new pairings. She was like a mother who wanted all her kids married off, and was a sucker for pushing cats together.

Bombalurina got frustrated; did anyone mind their own business in this place? "We just bumped into each other on the far side of the junkyard and walked back together! I don't see the problem!"  
"Well you looked like you were having fun…" Demeter trailed off, relishing her sister's annoyance. Bombalurina couldn't believe it. We walked back together, and suddenly they were an item?

"Mungojerrie's a funny tom; anyone could have fun with him."  
"AHA!" Demeter pointed an accusing paw, smiling broadly, "You admit you had fun with him…and he's a nice Tom?"

"Ugh. Yes. Why not? I mean he's just the father of my kittens now isn't he?" Bombalurina rolled her eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm. This was out of hand. Jellyorum smiled oddly at Bombalurina, until Bombs realized she was actually staring past her to something in the distance.

"Morning everyone! Hello! Hello!" Rumpleteazer bounced up to the small group, followed by Mungojerrie who was a fare few feet behind her. Before Mungojerrie reached them, Rumple cast a few cheeky glances between the 3 queens, followed by an odd indeterminable look towards Bombalurina. Mungojerrie finally strode into the group, and surprisingly, his head was slightly down turned; gazing almost nervously at the ground. Rumple nudged him inconspicuously with her back foot. He looked up into Bombalurina's green eyes, not turning away.

"Good mo-morning Bomba-Bomba-Bombalurina…" He finally stuttered out, his head immediately turning back to the ground.

"Jellyorum, Demeter…" He added in a mumble. Jellyorum smiled widely and offered her motherly 'Good Morning dear" while Demeter just looked amusedly at Rumple, who was rolling her eyes, obviously at her brother's stupidity for messing up. Bombalurina however, didn't take notice of Demeter and Rumple's mini expressions, as she was too busy thinking of her stomach's loud growling. The grumble must have been louder then she thought, as she heard everyone giggle.

"I'm starving I better go hunt something down" Bomba saw the other's nod, so she turned to pad away.

"Well! Go offer to hunt with her!" Rumple forcefully nudged her brother, who was staring after Bombalurina hopelessly.

"Are you sure, what if she doesn't want me to? What if she wants to be by herself? What if-"His panicky voice was quickly cut off by a smack from Rumpleteazer's paw to his head.

"Ow."  
"GO!" Rumple forced him like a sergeant without sympathy. He offered everyone a small smile before sprinting after Bombalurina, yelling her name. Rumple shook her head in annoyance.

"Stupid boy. He's lucky he has me. I'm the smart on of the two you know…" She gloated in jest, making Demeter laugh. "If it wasn't for me he'd still be rolling around in his sleep mumbling "Bombalurina, Oh Bombalurina. What was that? You feel the same way?" Rumple had started rolling on the dusty ground at her bad impression of a deeper voice, closing her eyes and pawing at the ear. "It's very disturbing actually…" Rumple complained of her twin, making Demeter snort with laughter and Jellyorum raise her eyebrows, stifling her own chuckles.


	4. Kick the Can

"Your Swagger Makes Me Smile"

**"Your Swagger Makes Me Smile"**

**A/N: ****Two chapters in one day? Yes, you lucky ducks, you're fortunate that I was bored and felt like posting you another one. Don't forget to comment remember! I love people commenting! Also, heads up. This is another flashback chapter. Sorry.  
**

Rum Tum Tugger yawned. Opening his eyes reluctantly, he rolled over in his lavish bed. His bed had a huge duvet, coloured a deep red, which was incredibly thick and soft. The striking red contrasted amazingly with the black ebony of the Bureau that was his lair. The bottom half consisted of old-fashioned, ebony drawers, the top half a wardrobe, with a few built in shelves. The entire antique piece may not have been in great condition (it had to have been discarded over a hundred years ago) but would have been worth a fortune. Trust Rum Tum Tugger to have only the finest. The bottom of the wardrobe had fallen through into the first drawer bellow, where the Tugger's duvet bed lay. He peered from his bedroom vantage point. The doors of the wardrobe were hanging open, allowing Tugger to survey his surroundings. He had his own clearing just outside the bureau, which was only accessible by the industrial pipe in the jellicle's main clearing. Tugger lazily walked down the open drawers, which served as a staircase. Tugger padded through the pipe to look over the jellicle center. That's when something caught his eye. A group of his fellow Jellicle's were sitting together, something was going on between them. The group included Jellyorum, Demeter, Rumpleteazer, Mungojerrie and Bombalurina. **Wait a second.** Tugger peered closer to the group and realized Mungojerrie was stuttering out something to Bombalurina. A flame of intense anger ignited in him, but Tugger denied the truth of its cause to himself. **There's no reason to be angry**, he self-reassured, **why would I be angry?** He watched them a little longer and smirked when Bombalurina began to walk off. For some reason, her leaving them oddly eased him. This was short lived though, as he noticed Mungojerrie catch up to her. The flame of extreme anger was back. **Was he jealous?** Tugger chuckled nervously to himself. **The Tugger doesn't get jealous.** He stated firmly in his mind, but he was unable to pull his gaze from the two. Suddenly, he lost reason. **Who does HE think he is?** Tugger involuntarily growled. Mungojerrie was walking WAY too close to Bombalurina. He stretched his ears to hear what they were talking about, but he was too far away. He saw her laugh at something Mungojerrie said which made him want to rip Mungojerrie's throat out. They wandered around a trash pile and out of sight. Tugger growled again and stalked over the mountain nearest to him, following them away from sight, high in the junk. Tugger didn't exactly register why he was so furious at Mungojerrie, all he knew was he would not be with Bombalurina much longer. Heaving in anger, Tugger swiped an empty canister of oil, sending it tumbling down the pile and sprinted after the two.

"Oh dear…" Jennyanydots watched as the oil canister plummeted down the steep hill of rubbish and crashed loudly on the ground. Jenny's ear flickered painfully at the sharp clang of metal. Her mate Skimbleshanks appeared from behind the TSE1 in alarm.

"What was that?" He asked wide eyed from the unexpected noise. Jenny sighed. She knew what this was about, and she instantly knew whose tail that flickered from sight. Jenny hesitated.

"Tugger."

"Tugger?" Skimbleshanks furrowed his brow in confusion, rounding the car to take a better look at the mangled oil canister. His eyebrows rose slightly higher. "What made him so upset?"  
Jennyanydots smiled in spite of herself. She knew this would happen eventually. Tugger had been in denial too long.

"He saw Bombalurina and Mungojerrie"

"Oh?" Skimbleshanks looked confused, until a smile slowly evolved on his face. "Ohhhhh…" He lingered on in understanding. Jenny nodded, her smile mirroring her spouses'. "It's about time," Skimbleshanks added knowingly, making Jenny lean against him.

"I know. Do you remember when they were kittens?" Jenny tilted her head to look into Skimble's chocolate brown eyes. Skimbleshanks beamed down at her with a warm, quiet laughter.

"It was obvious even themn wasn't it?" He asked her rhetorically.

_Jennyanydot's counted the heads of all the kittens, as Skimbleshanks did the same to double check__**. One, two, three, four; Old Deuteronomy's sons. Five, six; Bombalurina and Demeter. Seven; Mistoffelees. Eight, nine; Tumblebrutus and Tantomile. Ten, eleven; Cassandra and Exotica. Check.**__ She numbered off in her head. _

"_Eleven." Skimbleshanks whispered out to her from behind the group of kittens. _

"_Eleven." She muttered softly back to her mate, smiling lovingly. She looked down at all the kittens sleeping quietly in her den inside the TSE1. They were all so adorable. They'd been sleeping for a few hours, as kittens do. They were due to wake up soon, no doubt eager to play for a few more hours before the sun set and they would return home. They were all a fairly funny sight, with paws and bodies slumped all over each other. She heard a stirring and surveyed the kittens again. Tugger had opened his wide, deep brown eyes and lifted his head around alertly._

"_Did you have a good sleep Tugger?" Jenny asked softly, causing Tugger to turn his gaze to her. He simply nodded, clumsily untangling his back legs from underneath his brother Alonzo, and pulling his tail from between Tumblebrutus and Exotica. Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots watched, slightly puzzled as Tugger continued to search for something._

"_What are you looking for Tugger?" Skimbles kept his voice hushed._

"_Bombi…" Tugger answered in his cute, child's voice, trailing off as he spotted her curled up between Demeter and Mistoffelees. Carefully stepping between still quiescent kittens, he padded over to Bombalurina, and started nudging her._

"_Bomba…Bomba wake up now!" He urged. _

"_Tugger!" Jennyanydot's chastised in a hushed voice, "Don't wake her up!"  
"But I wanna' play with her" Tugger defended, Jenny giving him a warning look._

"_Well you can wait till she wakes up by herself." Skimbleshanks told Tugger in an even, caring tone. "She needs to finish her sleep first." A yawn was emitted from Tugger's side, and he turned, disappointed to see it wasn't Bombalurina waking up, but Mistoffelees. Misto rolled over from leaning on Bomba's side to stretch. The black tuxedo-clad cat sat up and rubbed an eye with the side of his paw._

"_Oh, Tugger. You're up too" Misto spoke, only to be hushed by Jennyanydots. Misto then remembered every one else was still resting. Misto looked between Jenny and Skimbles._

"_Are Tugger and I allowed to go out and play now?" Earning a nod from both adult cats. "Come on Tugger" Misto started to make his way to the open crack of the car boot, but Tugger stayed stationary, just looking between Misto and Bombalurina._

"_Go on Tugger, why don't you and Mistoffelees head out? Hmm?" Jenny insisted to the young kitten, but Tugger shook his head stubbornly. Jenny shot a frustrated look towards her mate. She'd been fed up with Tugger today; he was always so stubborn. Skimbles however returned a more understanding look. Skimbles lowered his head to speak to the mulish kitten. _

"_What's wrong Tugger? I thought you wanted to go outside and play?" Skimbles face was plastered with a small smile, using a bit of reverse psychology. _

"_I do." Tugger muttered pig-headedly, not facing his elder._

"_Then why won't you go outside and play with Misto?" Mistoffelees was standing by the door of the boot with Jenny in curiosity._

"_Cause." Tugger glared and looked back to the peaceful Bombalurina. Jenny sighed in aggravation. She had half a mind to push Tugger outside herself. He'd been acting particularly spoilt today. Skimbles just kept smiling patiently at the grumpy main coon. _

"_Cause why?" Skimbles asked gently. Tugger frowned and his voice became troubled._

"_Cause if I leave without Bomba again she'll get sad again and think I don't want to be her friend anymore." Jenny suddenly dropped her frustrations; Tugger must be trying to stop another fight like yesterdays. Skimbles gave a sympathetic nod to Tugger._

"_Did you say sorry to Bombalurina?" Skimbles had heard all about the fight from Jennyanydots the night before. Tugger nodded. "Is Bombalurina still upset at you?" Tugger nodded again, before turning to look eye to eye with Skimbleshanks._

"_She won't play with me anymore!" Tugger's voice was panicked. It was the worst thing that could possibly happen, in his mind._

_Jenny shushed him again, seeing some of the kittens stir at Tugger's outburst. Jenny thought for a moment, thinking of a way to get Tugger outside before he woke everyone up._

"_Well Tugger, how about you go play with Mistoffelees, and when Bombalurina wakes up, I'll tell her that you wanted to stay until she woke up, but I made you go outside." Jenny compromised, knowing this child-like explanation would persuade Tugger. Tugger looked slightly skeptical._

"_You promise?" Tugger stepped forward to Jennyanydots, as if assessing whether she'd actually tell Bombalurina that. Jenny smiled kindly, almost amused at his negotiation skills._

"_I promise." Tugger nodded in agreement._

"_Ok…" at this he turned to Skimbleshanks, "You make sure she does it, ok?" Both adults shot each other amused looks.  
"I will." Skimbles fought the urge to salute the kitten in jest. Tugger then ran over to Mistoffelees, both then jumping to a wooden crate, serving a step between the ground and car. Jenny sighed in relief, thanking heavyside that he hadn't woken up anyone else, and she didn't have to deal with any crying kittens._

"_You promise?" Tugger yelled, popping into view once more by jumping back on the crate. _

"_SHHHHH! Yes! Yes! Go!" Jenny urgently shooed him off as she frantically checked no kittens had been abruptly awakened and burst into tears. She through Skimbles, who was stifling laughter, a perturbed yet thankful look. _

"_So is Bombi still mad at you?" Misto asked Tugger, kicking the soft drink can back to him. Tugger kicked it to the side of Misto and it rolled a little behind him._

"_Yeah." Tugger replied moodily as Misto recovered the empty can._

"_But weren't you playing with her before nap time?" Misto looked at the clouds trying to remember.  
"No. She wouldn't talk to me neither." Tugger responded depressingly. Misto kicked the can back to his friend._

"_Then who was she playing with?"  
Kick. The can bounced back to Misto.  
"Demeter and Munkustrap."  
Kick. The can skidded over to Tugger again, Tugger stopping it with his tail and flicking it back. "Demeter's real angry with me too."  
"Why?" Misto picked the can up in his mouth, "wha' 'id 'ou do ta 'er?" Misto threw the can in the air, Tugger jumping to catch it, but missed. The can rolled over and into a cardboard box. Tugger dug around inside the box; hitting the can back out and pushing it between his front paws back to where he stood initially._

"_I didn't do anything to her!" Tugger defended indignantly, returning to his spot, can resting in front of him "She's probably just mad 'cause she thinks it's my fault Bomba was sad." He reasoned in slight denial and kicked the can, dust flying into the air. _

"_Probably." Misto reasoned. The can had again slid past him, but Alonzo who seemingly appeared out of nowhere, caught it._

"_I thought you were still sleeping." Misto turned to Alonzo in surprise, Alonzo passing the metal cylinder back to him._

"_I was but now I'm not." Alonzo said simply._

"_Is Bomba awake yet?" Tugger asked eagerly, down heartened when Alonzo shrugged. _

"_I dunno. Don't think so." Misto booted the can to Tugger again. Alonzo watched in mild interest. "Whatcha' guys doing?"_

"_Kicking this can." Misto and Tugger answered in harmony._

"_Oh." Alonzo saw Tugger miss the can that slipped his way roll into the cardboard box from before. Tugger went to retrieve it._

"_Hey wait you guys," Alonzo's voice made Tugger turn around._

"_What?"_

"_You should make it you're supposed to kick the can into the box" Alonzo contributed. Misto stared thoughtfully at the box._

"_That's a good idea. Let's do that." _

_Tugger bit onto the side flap of the box, teeth puncturing the card board as he dragged the box (the can still inside) over to where it was away from the other discarded items and closer to Alonzo and Misto. Tugger scrutinized the box and the entirety of the clearing._

"_We need another box for that side" Tugger pointed with his front right paw to behind Misto. Alonzo nodded. They all began to search around the jellicle center clearing for another box._

"_Is this Ok?" Misto called out to his friends after a few minutes of searching. Tugger and Alonzo followed Misto's voice to behind a plank of wood. There was a laundry basket that way slightly bent out of shape. It was a fair bit bigger then the kittens. _

"_Yeah. That's good." Alonzo said finally. Misto grabbed one of the handles and gave a few pulls, but it didn't move at all. Tugger was able to yank the other handle from under some bottles, but it didn't budge much._

"_What're you guys doing?" A female voice sounded from behind them. It was Exotica who spoke. Tantomile was with her, but she had a distant look in her eyes._

"_They're trying to get this basket out to kick a can into." She answered dreamily. The kittens looked between each other slightly weird-ed out._

"_Um…yeah…" Misto said carefully. "But we can't get it out." Tumblebrutus then appeared alongside his sister and Exotica, followed by Skimbleshanks._

"_Tumblebrutus, see they aren't trying to get a basket out of-" Skimbleshanks stopped mid sentence as all the kittens stared up at him. Skimbleshanks looked at Tumblebrutus wide eyed._

"_I think I'll need to talk to your mother…" Skimble looked oddly at the twins, who were now sharing that far away, glassy eyed look again. "Anyways, what on earth are you three trying to do?" He asked Misto, Alonzo and Tugger. Alonzo explained about his idea for this new game. Skimbleshanks had to admit, it was a clever idea for kittens to come up with. He easily lifted the basket from behind the plank and dragged it back so it was opposite the box._

"_Thanks Skimbleshanks!" The three kittens yelled dismissively as they salvaged the aluminium can from the box, Misto explaining the game to Exotica and the newly arrived Demeter, while Alonzo and Tugger tried to figure out whose goal was which . Skimbles sat docile in the background, smiling at the scene._

_Bombalurina shivered. It felt colder then before. Opening her eyes, she realized that Demeter and Mistoffelees were gone. Jennyanydots was watching over the last of the dormant kittens; Macavity, Munkustrap and Cassandra. Jennyanydots gaze fell upon the now upright Bombalurina._

"_Oh, did you have a nice nap?" Jenny asked in a motherly way._

"_Mhmmm." Bombalurina sneezed as she got up, Jenny laughed lightly. She watched Bombalurina lick her paw and smooth over her ear._

"_Tugger wanted to stay with you, but I made him leave." Jenny informed Bombalurina out of the blue. The striking red kitten cocked her head, unsure of what to think. Jenny looked down considerately at the slightly confused baby cat._

"_Don't be upset Bombalurina," Jenny smiled kindly, "Tugger's very sorry. He misses his best friend you know" Bombalurina looked up at Jennyanydots, seemingly searching for guidance._

"_But he forgot about me…" Bombalurina thought, distressed._

"_He didn't forget about you Bombalurina, he just got preoccupied." Jenny endeavored to fight for the two kittens friendship, "He didn't want to hurt you. Just give him another chance." Bombalurina sat, pondering for a few moments longer. The first smile Jenny had seen in days spread across Bombalurina's face. It was diminutive, but it was a start. "Ok."_

_Bombalurina jumped down from the car to the crate, continuing to the ground. She found herself a bit bewildered as she saw her fellow jellicle kittens engrossed in a game with a can and two boxes. Skimbleshanks was off to the side, keeping an eye on them._

_Tugger's team cheered as Alonzo threw the can into the cardboard box. The team was composed of Alonzo, Exotica and Tugger. Mistoffelees team was himself and Demeter. Demeter rolled her eyes as Exotica stuck her tongue out at her and Misto._

"_We got a poi-ant" Exotica teased mockingly, making Demeter giggle._

"_But you have 3 people on your team, we've only got two!"  
"Oh well" Exotica said flippantly, both girls giggling. Alonzo was running around Misto in victory when he spotted Bombalurina watching from the side._

"_Bombalurina!" He tried to stop quickly, but rolled into Misto, knocking them both over in a heap, shaking with laughter. Bombalurina giggled, but didn't move from her spot._

"_Bombalurina!" Alonzo's voice snapped Tugger's attention from the game. He followed Alonzo's gaze to Bombalurina, who was sitting a fair way from the game, watching quietly. Tugger beamed widely and started running over to his favourite scarlet friend. His heart lifted as she saw him and offered a smallish smile. He slowed down as he approached her; it felt like he hadn't seen her in years._

"_Hi Tugger," She offered timidly. Her voice was beautiful. Tugger felt a funny feeling in his tummy._

"_Hi Bombs" Tugger grinned, that funny feeling rising. He suddenly dropped the grin and looked ashamed. "I'm really sorry Bomba, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He looked downwards, pushing a paw into the ground, watching the dirt collect against the pad of his foot. Bombalurina's giggle lifted his eyes to hers. Her eyes were a really pretty green._

"_That's Ok." She forgave him, voice sort spoken. Tugger kept staring at her face. Her fur was a deep scarlet, with subtle purplish tinges. Her smile seemed to light up the world. _

_Bombalurina kept her green eyes fixed on his deep, chocolate brown ones. She couldn't help but notice how the rings of Tugger's eyes were a rich, sparkling gold, then they melted into a chestnut brown until it darkened to a chocolate brown at the rims. She heard her name being called and looked over to see Demeter motioning her over. Bombalurina's eyes flickered back to Tugger, who was still gazing intently at her. She grinned at Tugger once more before sprinting to meet her sister. Demeter was smiling, but was giving her a stern look. _

"_Why were you talking with Tugger?" Her tone was somewhat demanding._

"_We're friends again Demi" Bombalurina's smile faded as she faced her sister's unwavering look of disapproval, "Don't you want us to be friends again?" This made Demeter sigh.  
"I don't know. He hurt your feelings really bad, remember?" Demeter spoke with childlike caring towards her sister. "I love you remember Bombi, sisters forever?"  
"Sister's forever" Bombalurina shared a sweet, bonding smile with her sister._

"_Are you going to play too Bomba?" Alonzo asked from behind her. Bombalurina saw Demeter nodding and she decided to join in too. _

"_Yeah, Ok" Bomba smiled as Alonzo called everyone back over. It seemed since Alonzo came up with this new game, that he was in charge of the teams. Alonzo drew a line in the dirt with his tail, and surveyed the group of kittens' authoritavely. _

"_This side is for my team, and this side is for Tugger's team." He used his tail to point to each side of the line, "I'll pick one kitten then Tugger will pick one for his. Ok, my turn first…" Alonzo then bit his tongue and made a sound indicating he was deep in thought. _

"_Exotica" Alonzo said finally. Exotica squealed and ran over to her new captain. Tugger then scanned the group left. Misto was bouncing around, begging to be picked. Tugger sighed and finally had to pick Misto to shut him up, but said sorry to Bombalurina. Exotica was whispering who to pick in Alonzo's ear._

"_Demeter" Bombalurina smiled as her sister was chosen. Misto attempted to persuade Tugger to pick another boy for the team, but Tugger was stubbornly refusing._

"_Bombalurina" Tugger almost blushed when Bombi ran over to him._


	5. What I meant to Say Was

**"Your Swagger Makes Me Smile"**

**A/N: Sorry guys, this one's super short, but you should be thankful! i wrote this in a rush, and i have assessment tomorrow, so don't complain! I know there isn't much meat on this one's bones, and there's not much Tugger (well, i lie. None actually) but, this is a HIGHLY ESSENTIAL CHAPTER. I also have people who tell me they like MungoxBombs...although they are in for some trouble next chapter, and this IS a BombxTugger story. Next chapter, i can assure you, will be long and extremely juicy! lost of drama! Basically, i have heaps of exams this week, but i do endeavour to post often enough as i can, because, fans,**

I love my story,  
love my readers,  
and  
i love writing.

**Hope you enjoy my essential-filler, and i will try update my ultra juicy super long chapter A.S.A.P**

**Maddy  
**

* * *

Bombalurina laughed for what seemed like the hundredth time since she and Mungojerrie had begun to hunt. That was something she liked about Mungojerrie, we was so loose, free, real…and he definitely had humour working in his favour. Bombs gave a smirk to the tortoiseshell, who was grinning his Cheshire smile, eyes glistening. She studied Mungojerrie for a second. He wasn't of a particularly big or strong build, but was lean and definitely wasn't scraggly. His fur was streaked with all sorts of blacks and browns ad oranges; typical calico. He looked nice. **Nicer then before? Or nice because she noticed? **Bombs thought to herself momentarily.

Bombalurina heard something dart from under a plastic bag and both her and Mungojerrie jumped, quickly assuming a pouncing position. Eyes darting for the creature, Mungojerrie furrowed his brow in confusion.

"There's nothing there…" He stated after accessing the bag and it's surroundings.

"Then what was that?" Bombalurina heard a voice in the back of her mind, nagging her hidden fear. _**Macavity.**_ It kept hissing. She sniffed the air, eyes widening at the lingering scent, that she couldn't quite place. _**Macaaaaavitttttyyyyyy**_. It drawled, Bombalurina's heart beating faster as Mungojerrie squinted curiously at an old dishwasher. The door was slightly ajar, and both their ears perked at the peculiar rustling inside. Mungojerrie inched closer, and Bombalurina felt worry pull her paw up after him, hanging loosely in the air.

"Mungoje-"Bomb started but was abruptly cut off.  
"Shhhhh" Mungojerrie tilted his gaze towards her, a sly look on his features. He was just in front off the corroded door. He batted it with one paw and the large door came tumbling down. Mungojerrie bolted from the heavy metal door, skidded, and pressed into a gasping Bombalurina. Out of the cloud of dust, dozens of fat, juicy rats scattered throughout the clearing. Mungojerrie laughed loudly, starting to jump at them.

"Come on Bombs! Catch one!" He cackled, making Bombalurina laugh and join him.

Both of them pawed swiftly at the rodents, leaping energetically and quickly jerking from side to side at the potential-meals. Eventually, the rats had all disappeared from sight within the junk, leaving both felines just rolling in laughter. Bombalurina was laughing, mostly, in the heat of the moment. Not to mention her not noticing that smell was definitely the smell of rodents, not Macavity. She used the back of her paw to wipe her eyes before rolling on he back to stand again. She looked around and saw Mungojerrie with a lifeless, limp rat, holding it by it's long pink tail. He ambled over to Bombalurina, and even with the rats tail in his mouth, he was wearing a soft smile.

"Ta'e It" Mungojerrie's voice was muffled, but Bombalurina refused.

"No Mungo it's fine, you have it" Bomba started to walk back the path that lead back to the junkyard. Mungojerrie just scampered up along side her.

"'ou Ha'e It" Munjojerrie gave a stale look after that, threw the rat into the air and caught it again, which had repositioned the rodent so he could speak clearer. Bombalurina didn't want to show it, but she was slightly annoyed at Mungojerrie's persistence. It was no secret Bombalurina hated the thought of being dependant on a male.

"Mungojerrie, I'm fine." Bombalurina hid her frustrations as she continued walking.

"Take it! I want you to have it!" Mungo insisted, cutting in front of Bomb to make his point. Bombs sped up slightly, reaching the clearing again within around ten minutes, blocking out Mungo's overly sweet gestures. Bombs ear instinctively tweaked. **Was there someone watching them?**

* * *

Mistoffelees couldn't help but emit a low whistle at Bombalurina and Mungojerrie. Bombs gave a death glare as she tried to avoid taking Jerrie's gift, Mungojerrie rolled his eyes, rats tail clamped in his cheeky smile.

"Boooooommmmmmbbbbbbaaaaaaa…" Mungojerrie teased, she grunted and skipped over a rock.

"Not lissssttteeeennniiinnngggg" Bombalurina answered back in mimic. Mungojerrie couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"I know you wanna' take it"  
"I don't Mungojerrie"  
"Oh, but I think you do-ooo" He replied in a sing-song voice, which only made Bombalurina sigh heavily.

"Jerrie, it's yours, you caught it, and I'll catch mine" Bombs spun around to face the tortoiseshell tom. Misto had been watching their meager, amusing banter, and stepped into the fun.

"Aw, Bombs, don't shoot the poor guy down" Misto chided her, "Take the rat." Misto shared a grin with Mungojerrie, while Bomb slanted her eyes at them both.

"Mungojerrie caught it, he can keep it."

"But I want you to have it…" Mungo leant forward slightly, his smile showing up his faux-sad-eyes. Bombalurina rolled her eyes again. Misto laughed and jokingly bumped his shoulder against Mungo.

"Bombs…don't be mean to your admirer" Misto grinned as Mungo quickly shot him a wide eyed "you-idiot-you-told-her?" look, and Bombalurina just raised an eyebrow, unamused.

"He isn't my admirer Misto." She replied stale, spinning around and continuing to walk from the two. Mungojerrie turned a pleading look towards Misto, who was looking thoughtfully at Bombalurina.

"Boooommmmbbbsssss…" Misto let a sly smile slide over his features.

"What is it Misto?"  
"This Tortoiseshell could be all yours, all for the price of taking the damn rat" Mistoffelees announced in a cheesy advertising voice.

"What is this? The dating game?" Bombs asked in rhetoric disbelief. Demeter and Rumpleteazer walked into the junkyard, followed by Munkustrap. All of them had just been searching for the duo of Bombalurina and Mungojerrie, ready to settle a bet as to whether or not they were in the process of "kitten-making". Rumpleteazer could've sworn aloud, while Munkustrap shot her a glorified "told-you-they-weren't" look. She'd have to give up a fillet of fish for that.

* * *

Mungojerrie saw the fellow Jellicle's that had gathered around them, watching the scene intensely. He wanted to badly for Bombalurina to look at him they way he knew he looked to her. **Suck it up Jerrie. Go for it.**

"Bombs, I want to ask you something…" Mungojerrie's voice caught in his throat, or maybe it was just the rat taking up room in his mouth constricting his breathing. Misto sharply turned his gaze to Mungojerrie in surprise. Rumple bit her lip, Demeter flickered her eyes between the two, and Munkustrap looked almost panicked as he noticed Rum Tum Tugger stalk over the hill of trash behind the nervous Mungojerrie. Bombalurina saw only Mungojerrie; she was fixated on his wide, solemn eyes as he spoke to her.

"…Bombs, I know you might say no, but I was just wondering, you know – I mean, unless you don't want to," Mungo cursed his stutters as he meshed sentences together, "but I wanted to know if, wait, I mean I don't wanna' think you don't have somebody else to be around, cause you're a- well, I was meant to say was that I wanted you to know that- but if you only want to be friends that's fine too- and I wanted"

Every jellicle present felt pity for the cheeky calico, whom Bombalurina had unwittingly melted into a blubbering mess. Rumple had slowly started to cover her face with her paw, embarrassed at being related to such a moron that moment.

"-do you think maybe, we could, umm…" Mungojerrie was almost shaking in sheer terror of being rejected; Bombalurina was still staring at his face in confusion.

"Mungojerrie, are you alright?" Bombalurina asked him naively, which made Mungojerrie curse his own stupidity at not even being able to form coherent sentences. Still, Bombalurina's caring green eyes gave him that final push to spit out his question.

"Do you think maybe, you wanna' be with me?" He asked, soft spoken and vague.

"Be together how?" Bombalurina half understood what he was saying, but still need confirmation on what exactly he was trying desperately to tell her. Mungojerrie's eyes held a pained look, and the rat slipped from his mouth from shaking.

"-As in…not mates, but maybe, we could be later on…I mean like unless you don't want to because I know it's-" He was cut off as Bombalurina stepped forward and picked up the rat, her eyes returning to his, glistening with fond emotions.

"I know what you mean Mungojerrie," She whispered, dropping the rat between them, her paw covering the round ball of fur, "You just need to work on getting across the meanings" She tilted her head, close to his, and smiled, as his grin grew.


	6. Oh Heavyside

"**Your Swagger Makes Me Smile"**

**Hello Hello! I know I promised you guys a super long chapter in Tugger-vision, but i had a teensy amount of time this 'arvo and i thought you guys would like a fixer upper. I know it's small, but i think it projects a differant side of Tugger that will come up later in the story. Also, just a note: YES. I did foreshadow a flashback that you won't see (well read i guess...) until we're way ahead into the story. Those with keen eyes and who are particularly alert would have picked up on the inkling in chapter one about Macavity! (gasps) I'VE SAID TOO MUCH!**

**BTW: I've had some questions reffering to my switching of tense in chapter one. It was annoying i know, but, shock-horror, it was actually for a reason. It was to show you how Bombs mind works. It is imperative i show you guys snippets of their inner thoughts because later on, there may be things you might not understand.**

**MY TOP 3 REVIEWERS/READERS:**

**-Penguin! I adore hearing your feedback! I love how you critique with flair, and so glad you like the Mungo/Bombs plotline (Oh, and it does get dramatic later on with them) And yes, the editor is being overly stupid lately, so i really do apologize. (shakes fist at editor) No. 1 spot for you!**

**- VirginiaGirl101! Thankyou for favouriting! it means a lot, (and i hope you read this)**

**-All my anonymous reviewers/readers! you would not believe how amazing it feels to have people who not only write on fanfic themselves, but others who read but don't author take the time to recognise and acknowledge your work. I love you guys!**

**Happy reading my lovely chookies! **

* * *

Tugger had been following Bombalurina and Mungojerrie, high in the junk, hidden from their sights. Tugger involuntarily growled again. "That's if they'd notice," He muttered bitterly, "Probably wouldn't be able to tear themselves away from each other"

Tugger rounded another couch cushion and crept closer to the ledge above the couple, eyes darting between them both. He heard Bombalurina's sweet laughter rise around him, and he suppressed a shiver. Almighty cat, he wished things would be simple with her like that. Where they could walk, and talk, and be together like that. Yes, Tugger was admitting to himself after the years, Bombalurina was the only queen that made his heart beat against his ribcage. She was the only one who could play games with him, like he played games with other queens. She was the only one who could control his emotions with the twitch of a whisker. But it wasn't as simple as becoming her mate. Tugger had a reputation….and that was most important right? Of course it was. The Rum Tum Tugger, apart from always referring to himself in third person, was the most desired tom in the entire neighbourhood. He knew the effects that Bomba played on him, were repeated 10 fold on the majority of the queens around town. **Then again,** Tugger caught a lone, melancholy thought that appeared in his head, **what does it matter when you screwed things up with her that bad?**

Deciding against reliving painful memories, he snapped back to watching the pair, who were now pouncing around in a sea of scattering rats. Tugger's ears flattened. The only emotion she was stirring in him right now was anger. What was she trying to pull with Mungojerrie? Surely, it was a passing phase of affections. They would tire of each other soon enough and she would be free to flirt with again. Flirting **exclusively** with Tugger of course, Tugger stressed to himself, (again in third person, which wasn't egotistical at all.) His eyes became thin slits as Mungojerrie offered her a lifeless rat.

"Don't take it." Tugger whispered dangerously to the air. Studying her body language intently, he gathered she was being stubborn, which made him smirk sadistically at Mungojerrie. "Ha-ha take that you stupid bastard. Now get lost." Tugger scrunched his nose childishly and let the harsh words run from his mouth, not caring that Mungojerrie was a fairly close friend. Not anymore though. "Mungojerrie needs to learn his place." Tugger hissed, leaping over a plastic box, eyes glued to Bombalurina who was leading Mungojerrie back to the heart of the jellicle junkyard.

"Mungojerrie you idiot, she doesn't want your filthy rat." Tugger had to control his voice. Last thing he needed was everyone to look up and find out he'd been following the two jellicles around. That would shred his highly cultivated reputation into pieces. He almost snorted as Mistoffelees stepped between the two, and gave them a low whistle. Tugger saw Bombalurina turn to Misto, shrouding her face from view. **Turn back. Turn back.** Tugger silently urged her. He hated when she didn't look at him, and he couldn't gaze upon such a perfect face. Even when she was a kitten, her shyness would force her to look away from him when she was nervous, or not confidant about what she had to say. "I'd always listen", his heart sang to him, but Tugger swallowed and ignored it, as he had done with thousands of his hearts' pleas before it. He was the Tugger. He could have any female feline he wanted, at any one time, and having one mate just didn't factor in with his lifestyle. **What could be better then having dozens of queens groveling at your feet?**

"Having one that would actually care?" His heart replied almost rhetorically. Again, the appeal was replaced with jealous rage when Mungojerrie spoke to her, and made Bombalurina stare almost lovingly at the calico.

Tugger's claws violently dug into the discarded waste pile. He could feel his body pump with raw, carnal, adrenaline. His senses heightened, his paws almost trembled with the need to destroy, his breathing heavy and laboured with fury. His extreme state was overpowering. Who the hell did Mungojerrie think he is? His mind spat, blinded by instinctive possessiveness. Tugger scanned the junkyard center again, formulating a plan of attack. Literally. Mungojerrie was within clear reach, Bombalurina face to face with him. Spectators of the public scene taking place included Demeter, Rumpleteazer, Mistoffelees and his brother Munkustrap. It was obvious Munkustrap had noticed his presence, from the horrified look publicized across his monochromatic features. Tugger scowled as he saw Bombalurina take a step towards Mungojerrie and place the rat between them. His eyes widened; Bombalurina was accepting whatever offer Mungojerrie had proposed to her.

**Oh heavy side.** The anger was replaced by deep, stinging hurt. **They're Mates.**


	7. Ironic? Shut up!

**"Your Swagger Makes Me Smile"**

**Hi guys, i'm awful i know, but again i was able to find a small time frame in which to write another mini chapter for you! You guys are so lucky i love you. But yes, this one might be vague and won't make complete sense to some of you until you read on later as the story progresses. Again, I love my reviewers, and again, i shake my fist and swear loudly at the editor, which decidedly hates me. The feeling is mutual.**

**TOP 3:**

**- Penguin again! Because of your efforts to begrudgingly read though my story with only the greatest of spirits. Snaps for you.  
**

****

But the tragedy is NO ONE ELSE REVIEWED! (sobs) Although i also understand it may be a painful thing to do, i always reply and greatly appreciate them. Also, they help me know what you guys want out of reading this, and what you like/dislike.

Please be aware: This chapter refers to some of the family animosity held between the four Deuteronomy sons. I hope i've givin them a good enough range of personalities (how boring if they were all the same!) and that some of my clever cookies out there will pick up on the super-secret-hidden-messages in the text. Yes, i know i make you work hard; you have to read between the lines with some of this.

**I am aware there is no visible writing between the lines. haha**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Munkustrap sighed as he glanced over at his brother. Tugger's head was ridiculously buried under the red duvet in his den. So much for Tugger liking horrible muddles. Munkustrap thought, referring to the Mungojerrie and Bombalurina situation sarcastically. Munkustrap leapt into Tugger's bureau and sat swishing his tail almost triumphantly.

"I'm sick of you moping, get up." Munku ordered Tugger. Tugger however, made no action to move. Munkustrap tried a different approach.

"I told you this would happen one day."  
"Shut up Straps." Tugger replied venomously, slightly muffled from the duvet. Munkustrap shuddered at the shortened version of his name, but kept his air of superiority.

"…She would've had to find someone someday..."

"_Shut Up_."  
"…You know, you couldn't have expected her to stay single forever…"

"SHUT UP!" Tugger roared, finally emerging from the safety of his cover. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Tugger whinged immaturely. Munku continued to sit calmly. Tugger was predictable like that. He would fly into tantrums when he didn't get his way, or we would sulk for days until someone came along and fixed whatever mess he was in. That's the thing about Tugger, Munkustrap said to himself, physically he was a full grown cat; but emotionally he was a kitten.

"I don't care. Why would I even care about her? …" Tugger pouted.

"You aren't convincing anyone with that one Tug, least of all yourself." Munkustrap answered flatly, Tugger merely locking his jaw his irritation.

"Go away Munku. As if I don't have Demeter up my ass 24/7. God she's such a bitc-" Tugger stopped as he saw Munku's eyes narrow.

"What's wrong with Tugger now?" A voice from behind Munkustrap asked of him. It was Alonzo. Alonzo joined his fellow siblings, taking a seat on a cushion within Tugger's den.

"It's Bombalurina isn't it?" Alonzo relished in the fact he could tease Tugger about this. After all, Tugger had teased Alonzo when he became mates with Exotica.

"Shut Up." Alonzo just grinned at Munkustrap, who was throwing Tugger a disapproving look.

"Well Tugger, what did you expect? She'd never find herself someone?" Alonzo grinned wildly at Tugger's uncomfortable shudder.

"This is becoming repetitive!" Tugger growled, rolling away from his brothers. Alonzo opened his mouth to say more, but Munkustrap gave him a stern look. Confused, Alonzo mouthed "why?".

Munkustrap tilted his head towards the door of Tugger's den, and issued a silent nod as he crept out.

"Munkustrap! Don't you realize how big this is! We can finally get back at Tugger for all times we had to deal with his 'only sissies stick to one queen' rants! The world does have justice!" Alonzo thanked the heavy side, but cheers died quickly on sight of his brother's troubled look. He was in deep thought. He looked worried.

"Alonzo, you didn't see Tugger today did you?" Munkustrap turned to his sibling with all seriousness.

"I did this morning but-" Alonzo was cut short by Munku's dark tone.

"I meant when Mungojerrie and Bombalurina got together."  
"No." Alonzo didn't see where all this supposedly linked up. "Why?"  
"His temper 'Lonz…" Alonzo watched Munku crunch his brow in, was that fear of all things? "Tugger has a bad temper."  
"Don't we know it." Alonzo let the sarcastic comment slip out, slicing Munku's patience  
with it.  
"Don't you get it? This isn't me stating the obvious, Tugger has the same temper as Macavity does." Alonzo widened his dark grey eyes in unease. Macavity was a subject that had been off-limits as a family matter. His name was only ever uttered should it be completely necessary, and even then the issue was treated like business. Void of emotion.

"You wouldn't think Tugger would do something-"  
"I don't know Alonzo." Munkustrap sighed defeatedly. Alonzo felt that familiar churning in his stomach that occurred whenever this awkward topic arose, which was rare in itself.

"But I've seen it. He's lurking around here." This coming from Munku was incredibly disturbing, and Alonzo leaned in closer, "Macavity's been here. That fence post a few days back definitely wasn't a pollicle."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Alonzo was outraged; insulted. Munkustrap was risking everyone by keeping things this important to himself. He immediately chastised him.  
"I know it's a big no-no and I'm sorry Alonzo, but I wasn't sure."  
"Wait," Alonzo was lost. Weren't they talking about Tugger a minute ago?, "I don't see the pattern…"

"Think 'Lonz…Macavity left a long time ago, and we know why don't we?"  
"Yes." Alonzo said aloud almost guiltily. They were onto the top secret stuff now. Information that only themselves, Old Deuteronomy, and Demeter knew of. Bar the accused himself. The pattern was forming! The link was stronger then he estimated.

"Tugger has that dangerous side Alonzo. Like Macavity for instance. What happens if he does lose his self control? What happens then?" Munkustrap continued, not missing a beat, "That's something we'll have to accept. Tugger is a lot like Macavity in some sense. I'm not prepared to lose another brother Lonz." There was a deathly, acidic silence that hung in the air after that. They weren't so much as mourning the loss of their brother Macavity, they were both detached. They sensed the thin lace of menace in the near future. They didn't need the twins to foresee that.  
Alonzo felt his throat scratch dryly as he swallowed.

"Maybe Tugger and Macavity aren't so different. All of this has to do with the same Queen after all. How ironic."

"Mmmmm." Munku agreed wordlessly, "Bombalurina always was the apple of Macavity's eye."

* * *


	8. Empty Soul

**"Your Swagger Makes Me Smile"**

**I'm updating again. Yay! You likey yes? Yes.**

**I've had a pretty rough week, but i just finished writing this chapter now, and decided i'd post. (sorry I've only checked my work roughly so excuse any errors in grammer/punctuation/spelling etc )**

**Also, my special fanfic friends, there's little to do with Tugger and Mungojerrie in this one. But then again, Bomba's important too! haha. Also, i'd just like to note about a little issue i discovered just a while back. In chapter 1 (well, 2 with the info. page) note i said Victoria had just become mates with Plato in the ball gone past. I also, later on (which chapter exactly evades my memory) i say that Victoria is hanging out with the kittens don't I?**

**EXPLANATION: I think, because Victoria is still young, and seeing as Plato has been listed as "not adult, but not kitten" i will say this; Victoria has now moved up to Plato's catagory since she as come of age. They ARE mates. But also, seeing as they are both young, Victoria is still friends with all the kittens. If anything, her mateship with Plato is like...being engaged to someone at a young age if you get what i mean. Yes, sorry if i've confused anyone!**

**REVIEWERS & READERS: (Which _USED_ to be Top 3 but not enough people review for there to be 3! How sad is that?!)**

**Galandria the Vampire Queen: Thanks so much for reviewing again, and yes i understand, so you don't need to apologize! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and are still enjoying the story.**

**Please, people. Feel free to read, review or personal message me. I love hearing from you (even if it's critisism - i appreciate it! honest!) and hearing your thoughts. I will not however, that there are a few big events planned in this story, but it may take a while getting there. Don't want to rush do we?**

**My.Psuedonym.Was.Taken**

**Enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

Bombalurina sat alone on the green tiled rooftop

From her position three levels above the street, she stared out at the sunset. Well, I guess it would be the sunset; for now purples and deep blues filled the sky, only a splash of orange fading into the horizon.

Bombs let her eyes wander to the bustle of the streets. People scurried this way and that, rushing to head home before dark. Few were still closing shops, and the younger adults prowled the streets aimlessly until the hotspots had begun to burn for another night. Bomba couldn't help but recognise the life that sprung up right under the humans' noses.

Few would see the guard-pollicle emerging from the broken chicken wire of the construction site. It sniffed the gutters momentarily before following the invisible trail of scent around the corner and out of sight. Even fewer would see the owl awaken from slumber from its roost between the gables of the roof. The owl fluffed its thick, white feathers; preening the tips of its wings before it's large ovals of amber sighted something distance, and it lifted high off into the night. Bombs knew little, if any would notice the red silhouette of a feline resting high above them on a block of decommissioned lofts.

The sun's ochre rays had now been completely washed from the sky. The deep blues had melted into a dark blanket, littered with the sequins of the stars. Bombalurina knew it was beautiful, but somehow, she didn't see it. Maybe that was like everything else in her life. Jennyanydots, Demeter, Jellyorum; they all told her she was beautiful.

She was damned if she felt it.

Perhaps it was the same with feeling loved. Mungojerrie brought a light into her life, but there was a niggling feeling. It is said as jellicle knows who their soul mate is instinctively. Was Mungojerrie her soul mate? If he was…

Why wasn't the empty feeling gone?

"You have a very stereotyped place to think." A voice laughed from behind her. Bombalurina turned to Exotica, a playful glint in her eye, a single brow arched. The dark Siamese smiled sweetly, and carefully made her way down from the flat of the roof, to sit next to Bombs. "How classic. Staring out into a sunset while deep in thought."

"So much for my thinking spot; you came here too." Bombalurina countered her friend jokingly. Exotica dropped her playful suit and suddenly became serious.

"I actually came looking for you." Bombs sighed at this.

"…and I came here to be alone."  
"Sorry but you should know by now Bombs." Exotica hinted her friend.  
"I know." Bombalurina had heard the speeches given by Deuteronomy and Munkustrap a thousand times over. She wasn't supposed to be outside the junkyard after dark. Great rumpus cat, she felt like a kitten again.

"I feel like I have no freedom. I mean, I'm just sitting here."  
"-and you're making yourself a vulnerable target for attack Bomba." Exotica pointed out in her wise, motherly voice. Exotica was a firm believer in abiding by the rules. If Munkustrap didn't enforce them on you, Exotica did. She could be the next Jenny, Bombs joked to herself.

"I just needed some alone time.  
"Everyone would be worried if they knew you were gone.."  
"They don't need to be." Bombs found herself snapping, but Exotica's rich, calmly deep voice didn't miss a beat. "…and everyone isn't just Demeter."

"No, you're right, it wouldn't be just Demeter. It would be Demeter, and Jenny, and Jelly, and Skimbles, and Munkustrap, and Alonzo, and Deuteronomy, and everyone in the tribe. That includes me you know. People do care Bomba. I know how you've been feeling lately."  
"Have you been to see Tantomile and Tumblebrutus today?" Bombalurina failed to hide her true emotions behind sarcasm. Exotica gave her another wise look.

"You've no need to feel lonely you know"  
"Oh heavy side. You _have_ been to see them."  
"Don't hide it Bombs, it's nothing to be ashamed of."  
"How would you know? You have Alonzo."

"As you do Mungojerrie."

Bombalurina gave another troubled sigh, her breath visible on the chilled air.

"To be honest E, I don't know if he's my soul mate."

"Everyone's unsure at first."  
"Yeah, but they say you just** _know_**. Every jellicle just…_**knows**_. Did you know?" Bomb stressed, then pleading her friend for an answer. Exotica was hesitant.

"To be honest, not at first." This poked at Bombalurina's curiosity "I didn't know if Alonzo and I were supposed to be together. But I found the more time I spent with him, the more I realized the cat I was when I was with him."

"What?" Bombalurina butted in, confused.  
"Well, I remember one afternoon, Alonzo was telling some stupid joke, - "  
"-as usual." Bombs interrupted.

"Yes, as usual, and then I noticed that I didn't care how stupid it was. I laughed because he made it funny." Exotica smiled at the memory, but Bombs looked skeptical.  
"That sounds really stupid."  
"Well, thank you for telling me how stupid my love life is." Exotica side glanced Bombs.

"Sorry, continue."  
"Thank you. As I was saying, I realized it didn't matter how or what we did together, it was still special. We could've been sitting and sunning on the TSE1, but some how, it still felt special."

Bombalurina processed this for a minute. Did everything Mungojerrie do feel particularly, special? Well, not really. But then again, Exotica said she didn't know straight away either. "Do you feel like he-"  
"Yes, I feel he is my soul mate." Exotica answered immediately, "Sometimes, it doesn't feel like it straight away, but in time you see it."  
"You sound far too mother-y."  
"Yeah well, lets head back It's getting cold and everyone'll soon notice you're gone."

"Yes mum." Bombs leapt up to the plateau of the roof only seconds after Exotica.

•••••••

"Alonzo, have you seen Bombalurina?" Munkustrap asked his brother on their regular night patrol. Munkustrap was obviously counting all the jellicles in the junkyard in his head. It was another pedantic safety precaution of his.

"Yeah, she's with Exotica…at…Our…place…" Alonzo wished Exotica would hurry back with Bombalurina. To be honest, he'd rather Bombs' procrastination in getting back incur another whole-tribe-rant by Munkustrap then have to keep up the lie. He was never a good liar. Well, technically it wasn't a lie…she WAS probably with Exotica, he just…didn't know where.

"Alonzo are you ok?" Admetus cast a suspicious look towards Alonzo, who laughed nervously.

"Yes I'm fine."  
"Are you sure?" By know, Admetus' tone had made Munkustrap turn and eye his brother as well.

"Alonzo…there's something you aren't telling us."  
"Well.." Alonzo swallowed. **Last time I'm ever covering for anyone**. Just as he opened his mouth to run off some elaborate excuse, Exotica and Bombalurina bounded out of nowhere.

"Weren't you two at Alonzo's place?" Munkustrap questioned with authority. Exotica and Bombalurina exchanged glances, before shining big, fake, happy smiles.

"We were but now we're…not?" Bombs sounded more confusing then convincing.

"Then what are you doing out here?" Admetus joined in the interrogation. It was a valid question, even if he was just trying to sound as powerful as Munkustrap. Suck up.

"Um, we…saw a…" Exotica, who like Alonzo wasn't a great liar, darted her eyes nervously to Bombalurina, who thankfully jumped in.

"- an owl crash over here somewhere and we thought we'd go and see…" Admetus quickly looked around, he bought it. Munkustrap was hesitant, but Exotica and Bombalurina tried to front the most innocent face possible. He sighed.

"Well, I'm glad you weren't still outside the junkyard," Alonzo, Exotica and Bombalurina looked between themselves in relief, "And it'd be good if we could find that owl." Owl was a rare treat among jellicles. A delicacy of tender meat when dead; bird of predator with talons that carry kittens off when alive.

"I think it went over…there?" Exotica pointed in a random direction and Admetus stepped in from there.

"I'll scan the perimeter and form a report." He said rather robotically, before creeping out towards the area Exotica had highlighted. Munkustrap just nodded and followed. He knew there was no point telling Admetus not to be formal. He always considered himself in the military. Alonzo lagged behind a bit.

"I was soooo close to blabbing you guys." He whispered quickly and harshly. Exotica just rolled her eyes.

"You're such a child," She smiled warmly at her mate, planting a kiss on his cheek, "See you at home." Alonzo stared at her goofily before Munkustrap's voice called him from down wind. Alonzo saluted and ran after his patrol team.

•••••••

"Can you believe that?" Cassandra moaned dramatically to Rumpleteazer. Both were lying on the front boot of the TSE1. Unbeknownst to them; the kittens were underneath playing in their clubhouse; aka the canoe resting against the tail of the scrapped car.

"Mungojerrie and Bombalurina?" At this, Cassandra laughed snobbily at her own remark. Rumpleteazer narrowed her eyes at Cassandra, but remained silent.

"I still can't believe that. I mean…what would their kittens turn out like?"

Cassandra upturned her nose in some sort of disgust, making Rumple grit her teeth together to halt some "choice words". Cassandra seemed to remember Rumple was there for a second.

"Oh, no offence but…neither are really choice for breeding are they? No, didn't think so." She continued, answering her own question before Rumple could. Cassandra didn't recognise Rumple's death glares; either that or she just didn't care. Ignoring Rumpleteazer's silence, she continued to insult the newly romantic pair.

"To be honest, it's hard to find _**pure**_ breeds these days." The Siamese licked the back of her paw and slid it over the finely cut, white fur of her angular cheeks. Rumple could barely hold in her frustration.

Rumpleteazer wondered if anyone would notice if Cassandra "fell off" the car and into the discarded blender on the ground below.

•••••••

The kittens had been listening to the two adult jellicles above them with mild interest. Pouncival; the only male kitten, had heard Bombalurina's name and instantly floated off into dream land. He sighed distantly. He was a kitten with a serious crush.

Jemima was absolutely outraged. She idolized Bombalurina to no end, and to hear her icon referred to so harshly made her wish she was big enough to start, let alone win, a fight.

Etcetera however, was smirking happily at the thought of Bombalurina and Mungojerrie together. She didn't think much of either. Truth was; she didn't think much of anyone, not even her sister Electra, except for the Rum Tum Tugger. But the Rum Tum Tugger wasn't just _**anyone.** _She'd fantasized for as long as she could remember about becoming his mate. He was perfect. Etcetera was just glad that Bombalurina would be out of her way for a while. She grunted. **Why does Tugger even pay any attention to her anyways? She isn't even pretty**. Etcetera thought that surely Tugger would see Bombalurina for the ugly peke she really was. **Then He would see the perfection that is…me**. Etcetera giggled to herself.


	9. Temper, Temper, Tugsy

**"Your Swagger Makes Me Smile"**

**The latest installment! Yes, it's short, but i think it gives enough drama to entertain you until next chaper is up. BTW...I HATE THE EDITOR! So much pain...question to readers:**

anyone else have a stupid editor? Or does it just like freaking out on me exclusively?

TOP 3 REVIEWERS/READERS:

**#1)- Cascaper! For your amazing effort to review every single chapter! It means so much and i was ablsolutely alated to read each and everyone of them.**

**#2)- Dusk-Kitsune88! For your encouragement in reviews, favouriting and putting YSMMS on story alert! and Also, what you told me about someone reccommending the story? it felt FANTASTIC! It's unfathomable feeling to have a story people not only love to read themselves, but tell others like you and tell them it's worthwhile. Haha it's very sentimental.**

**#3)- Galandria The Vampire Queen! It means so much you still take time to read my story! You were there from the beggining and those small sentecned reviews make my day everytime, thankyou!**

**i love you readers. I will endeavour to finish and post the latest chapter ASAP!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Munkustrap rolled his eyes and groaned. Alonzo just wanted to punch Tugger's face in. They both clenched their jaws as they watched over the junkyard, only hearing Tugger's pitiful moaning.

"What if they become mates? Who will I flirt with? Who will worship and adore me?" Tugger was lying on his back upon an old stove top, paw draped dramatically over his muzzle in defeat. Alonzo made a half hearted wish for the stove to ignite and his brother's precious mane combust into flames. A childish smirk twitched at his whiskers, a mental image of Tugger; mane singed as badly as his pride right now.

Tugger heard his brother snicker, making him throw his paw off his snout and sit up to glare at his sibling.

"What? You think this is funny?" He spat, eyes narrowing threateningly. Alonzo felt tears spring to his eyes as he tried to stifle the laughter of Tugger glaring at him…but with a singed mane and covered with burnt tuffs of fur littering his body. Tugger immediately bounded up to his brother, face inches from Alonzo and he snorted a burst of air into his face. The shock shut Alonzo up.

"Stop it you two you're acting like bloody kittens." Munku's voice cut through the air strictly. He was never one for patience, and Tugger's ego was big enough to suffocate any one t the point of insanity.

"Are not." Tugger threw back to Munkustrap, knowing it ticked him off when he mocked him like that. Munku felt himself loose control and spin around to yell harshly at Tugger.

"Tugger, Bombalurina doesn't like you. Hell, I bet she hates you. So unless you're gonna' get off of your sorry ass and do something for yourself then you can shut the heavy side up." Munkustrap had finally cracked under the strain of his brother's sheer stupidity. It had been 48 hours of 'Poor Tugger' which is the least fun game ever invented.

Who invented that game anyways?  
Oh right. Tugger did.

He should be shot for that.

•••••••

Tugger had stalked off to his den in anger. Munkustrap had gotten on his high and mighty horse. As usual. He thinks he just as good as father. But when Old Deuteronomy leaves for the heavy side one day, he forgets I'M older and I'll come first. Tugger grinned almost crazily at all the possible punishments he could do if he was inherited the charge of the tribe. But revenge took a backseat in his mind when Bombalurina's face popped around a corner. Why did he feel all nervous all of a sudden? What was that weird flip in his stomach? Why did he feel the need to show off ? (A/N: When does he not?)

"Hey Bombalurina…" He mustered the most alluring voice possible, making her turn his way.

"Oh, hey Tugger." Just _Hey Tugger_? The main coon thought incredulously. He stepped towards her, slightly blocking her path,

"So, where are you off too kitten?" He sugar coated his words, trying desperately to hide the desperation in his voice. Bombs sighed.

"To see Rumpleteazer…"

That's obviously code for Mongrel-jerrie. Tugger felt a mental leash choke back his thoughts from escaping out his mouth. Bombalurina gave him an odd look.

"Tugger?" He stared at her face, half feeling the need to make her say it again. His name sounded so much better coming from her.

"So…anyone else going to be there?" He lightly brushed the bristles of his fur against hers, making her turn away. He was probing for information, but he covered it so his statement just sounded like he was looking for a flirt with someone.

"No." Liar.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Really." Bombs replied, perturbed. Tugger felt himself scrunch his nose. Was she _that_ annoyed with his presence?

•••••••

"Bombalurina!" Mungojerrie finally spotted her with Tugger. They both looked his way Bombs sweet smile made him melt, but Tugger's almost dark look made him want to…  
Run.  
Run really, really fast.  
Against better judgment, he bounced forth to meet them both. Bombalurina was wearing her reassuring half smile, but Mungojerrie found himself cower from Tugger's dominating form. He looked a lot scary then he did the other day. His chest seemed more pushed out and robust, and that look on his face didn't help.

"Hi Tugger," Mungojerrie squeaked. Tugger wore an intimidating glare at the calico.

"Mungojerrie." Tugger answered roughly. Mongrel-jerrie.

Bombalurina felt the tension in the air; or maybe it was the fact she was standing with both of the Toms she secretly adored. More like Tugger. She quickly hogtied that evil thought and threw it into a black abyss in her mind. The thought threatened it would be back later in a terminator-type voice. She was momentarily, mildly disturbed.

"So, I'm off to see Rumple, I guess I'll see both of you…later…" Bombalurina made a quick exit, hoping that seeing Tugger again would be a lot later. She couldn't face him, not while she had these torn up feelings inside.

Meanwhile, the evil thought was clawing at the cliff face of the abyss. It glared at Bombalurina. It would indeed, be back.

•••••••

Tugger instantly swung to glower Mongrel-jerrie down. Oblivious, Mungojerrie backed away, ears flattened and big kitten eyes wide in fright. He chuckled nervously.

"Hi, um, Tugger. My closest-" Tugger took a step towards him at this, making Mungojerrie gulp and retreat back," –bestest buddy." He finished jumpily, looking around himself in panic.

"Mongrel-jerrie."  
"Did you just say…" Mungojerrie jumped as Tugger bared his teeth, "I'M SURE YOU MEANT MUNGOJERRIE!" Tugger's ears flickered at this, leering down at Mungojerrie, making the tortoiseshell slinking himself towards the ground.

"You've screwed everything up Jerrie." Tugger stated vaguely, holding a firm but menacing tone. Jerrie almost yelped aloud.

"I'm sure, that what-whatever it was I d-d-d-didn't mean-" Mungojerrie cursed his nervous stutter. At least when he stuttered with Bombalurina, she didn't look like she was going to kill him. Tugger growled sharply, baring teeth again.

"Oh but you did…" Tugger angled his face so their noses were almost touching. His brow curbed in anger, her quickly flinched towards Jerrie, making the smaller stuttering feline roll backwards in terror, both paws covering his face. Tugger clamped a paw around Mungojerrie's tail and swiftly pulled it, dragging the petrified calico whimper.

"Fix it." Tugger ordered his fellow jellicle before meandering off out of sight. Jerrie exhaled the breath he was holding in.

"Fix what?" He asked to no one in particular.

•••••••

"TUGGER!" The kittens (Excluding Pouncival who just groaned at the sight of Tugger and had run off somewhere.) screeched as he sauntered into the yard. They all ran towards him, nearly sobbing with happiness. Tugger smiled at them fakely, almost pitying their adoring sighs. He watched as they giggled among themselves for a few minutes, until he started towards the TSE1 in search of Jennyanydots.

Yes, Ladies and Gentlemen of the junk.

The Rum Tum Tugger was going to ask for advice.


	10. Bad Advice

**"Your Swagger Makes Me Smile"**

**Sorry guys, i know how short this is but i'm super, super, super sorry. I've been backed up with so many assignments and wrote this in like 20 minutes, so ignore any mistakes. I haven't even had a chance to read over it and edit. (How sad!)**

**I'm actually at my aunt's place on her laptop right now, so the top 3 this chapter are from memory only. On that note, i had SO MANY REVIEWERS! It was phenomenal! The response was fantastic, that's why i gave up my 20 minute break for you. (Lucky chooks you are) Hopefully, i'll post another chapter later tonight or tomorrow morning. (it's 10:42 am as i write this.)**

**TOP 3 READERS/REVIEWERS:**

-Ravess. Hooray! Loving you're responses! They're so incredibley encouraging...but you're waaaaay too kind. They're wondeful compliments, but surely they are too good for me.

**-Hazel Rosen. Hope you're loving it! are you feeling the drama? haha**

**-Cascaper. Thankyou so much! Hope you too are enjoying it.**

**Here it is chookies, but remember i may update later tonight or tomorrow morning. (fingers crossed!)**

**QUESTION TO READERS:**

**How do you guys feel about putting songs in fics? I have to say i'm tempted, (cats IS a musical...) but at the same time i feel putting a song in sorta cheapens the fic (not including the musical numbers in cats...they come in eventually).**

**so have your say: Songfics?**

**tasteful? or tacky?**

* * *

Mungojerrie was confused.

Sure, he wasn't as cunning or as intuitive as his sister, but that didn't mean he was an idiot. He shuddered and subconsciously grasped at his tail. Tugger'd been acting really weird lately. Well, weirder then normal anyways. Usually, Tugger would be sauntering egotistically around the neighbourhood; flirting with the queens, charming the humans, teasing passing pollicles from a rooftop. Mungojerrie was usually on good terms with the Main Coon, but it seemed like the minute he first saw Bombalurina with him, something had changed.

Mungojerrie wasn't an idiot. But he still couldn't connect all the dots yet.

•••••

"Tugger you insufferable tom. I have enough kittens to take care of, let alone you."  
Jennyanydots was far from impressed. Then again, she should've realised by now that Tugger thought of his needs before others. Jenny continued to pat the sobbing Etcetera a on the back, as her friend Victoria comforted the hysterical kitten.  
"It's only a scratch Jenny, her tail won't fall off." Tugger moaned as Etcetera sobbed harder; seemingly trying to reel in the attention of her crush. Jenny gave him a cynical look.  
"Yours might if you keep that attitude Mr." Tugger snorted indignantly.  
"I need…" He trailed off, procrastinating the inevitable.  
"What Tugger? I have enough probl-"  
"Ineedsomeadvice" Had Jenny been drinking she would have sprayed it in his face. A triumphant smile spread across her sunset features.  
"You're asking for help?" Her mocking, condescending tone made Tugger question the precise reason why he came to Jenny, of all Cats.  
"I need…you know…with some stuff…" He was hesitant to even utter to word 'help' knowing Jenny might break a hip during her victory dance. "It's….about…"  
"A girl? Sweet heavy side!" Jenny had now completely forgotten the kittens and started to giggle insanely. Tugger saw her start to shuffle in her seat in some form of very movement restricted shimmy. He knew that was the first sign of one of those I'll-never-live-this-down-I-hate-you-why'd-you-have-to-do-that moments.

Etcetera had halted her attention fishing sobs and let her jaw drop. A girl?! Tugger was interested in some girl that he'd needed to go to Jenny for advice? Impossible! Tugger was the seduction of the streets, the very heartthrob of the house cats. But mostly…

What did that _bitch_ have that _she_ didn't?

The kitten felt her jealousy rise to her throat. Swallowing her hate towards the un-known queen, she began to plot. Tugger would be sure to see her greatness. Furiously, she snatched Victoria's paw and began to drag her off to the clubhouse.

"I thought your leg hurt?" Victoria looked at the tiny scratch on Etcetera's leg.

"It's fine." Etcetera replied spitefully, partially because she didn't get as much attention for the staged scratch as she first planned, "I must find Electra. I need her help."

Victoria couldn't help but to wonder if her friend was scheming**.**


	11. Losing My Mind

* * *

"**Your Swagger Makes Me Smile"  
**

**You guys owe me. I wanted to make up for the super short update, so I felt guilty enough that I'd write you a chapter. This one, btw, is short on purpose! There's a flashback next chapter and this was needed to lead into it. **

**I think this chocolate I had towards the end of the chapter is effecting my brain. I think it's funny…but it could just be me. I will post another chapter, (hopefully soon) but remember, I never try to exceed a week of waiting. That's just mean.**

**TOP 3 READERS/REVIEWERS:**

Ravess – Thank you for your opinion on songfics. It helps a lot, and the compliments are so supportive! You are too kind.

**Penguin – For your opinion on songfics. Your reviews are so faithful and loyal. Thanks.**

**HelloKittyx – Welcome to the reviewer family! Your first review makes me hope others are going to tune in as well as those who stuck by me from the beginning.**

**

* * *

**

Munkustrap scrutinized the back path to the Jellicle junkyard. He had begun his detective work at the broken fence post and continued to work his way up the closest pathway; Admetus in tow. A sharp, metallic clang made them both spring into a fighting stance. They held their position, sniffing the air carefully. A bird the alighted from its hiding place, clumsily skimming over a building top. Munkustrap let his muscles relax, the sigh from Admetus made him look towards his fellow protector.

"Munkustrap, sir. What exactly are we looking for?" Admetus questioned his superior in his formal, voice. Munkustrap slid a paw over a long discarded iron rod.

"Let's head back." The last thing Munkustrap wanted was the jellicles to panic. He didn't need to deal with that right now. The tribe had enough problems within themselves.

**Especially with Bombalurina, who seemed to cause all of them.**

**

* * *

**

**Bombalurina, why do you cause all these problems? **Tugger could have screamed. But screaming was too girly for the Rum Tum Tugger. Jenny was driving him up the wall. He set his jaw as Jenny coughed a few times from laughing so hard.

"Hurry up Jenny I haven't got all day." Jenny just smirked at him.  
"Why, are you missing out on staring at Bombalurina?"  
Yes.  
"No! Who said it was even her huh?" He answered back defiantly. Jenny gave him a stale, yet amused look.

"Oh Tugger, you poor dear. The whole junkyard just about knows."  
She better be lieing.  
"There's nothing to know about." He snorted, turning his head away stubbornly.

Jenny let her teasing grin grow, "Well then there's nothing to help you with is there?"  
Damn.

Tugger sighed, fighting the urge to growl.** This was the stupidest idea ever.**

**

* * *

**

**This was surely the stupidest idea ever.**

Electra stared at her sister with little understanding, Etcetera just grinning at the ceiling of the canoe clubhouse, smoothing a paw over her chin. Electra had been thinking lately. Her sister had become far to obsessed with Tugger. To the point she wouldn't even act like a sister to her. Electra was now treated like a servant.

"So, it's brilliant isn't it?" Her sister's gaze fell from the roof above them, to Electra's uncertain face.

"I don't get it. It won't work." Electra immediately regretted that as her sister flinched.

"Well you wouldn't would you. Tugger doesn't even look at you, so you don't even know how Tugger will react to this. It will work." Etcetera spat, sitting up from her place on a cardboard box, and walking to stand behind her "inferior" sibling. Electra felt the tears spring to her eyes.  
"Etcy, stop acting like this! Tugger may not love anyone the way we love him, but at least he's nice to us!" Electra sobbed pointedly on the "nice" part. Electra let out a yelp as a paw smacked the back of her head, making her cry harder. Etcetera walked around to face her sister again, eyes filled with a cold emotion.

**"Nice doesn't get you anywhere."

* * *

**

**"Nice doesn't get you anywhere." **

Cassandra observed, stretching a lengthy leg and arching her back. They'd been watching some pollicles fight with each other over a chunk of meat behind the butchers. Rumple sent a look towards Tantomile, who was staring at a flashing neon sign, entranced by the bright colours.

"So Rumple, I told you the red one would win," Cassandra referred to the pollicle who'd won the fight, and was now chasing the smaller tan one around a corner. Rumple couldn't stand Cassandra, she really couldn't. She always had to be right.

Where was Demeter when she needed her? Demeter wouldn't have hesitated to shove her in that blender. After all, Munkustrap would be able to cover it up as some accident and everyone would be happy. Rumple imagined herself cackling manically, thunder and lightening clapping around her as she pushed Cassandra into a giant blender and falling to her doom, screaming a long, drawn out NOOOOOOO.

"No what?" Cassandra poked Rumple from her day dream. Rumple must have said that part aloud. Crossing her brow, Rumple flickered her eyes to whatever she was staring at during her day dream.

**That neon sign was trippy.  
**

Cassandra raised her eyebrows at Rumpleteazer, who like Tantomile, was lost in the glow of the sign. Cassandra smirked as more insulting thoughts crossed her mind at Rumple's blank face.

**She's just as stupid as Mungojerrie.**

**

* * *

**

**"Mungojerrie?"**

Mungojerrie shook his head, and briefly glanced at Bombalurina, before blushing and lowering his gaze to the ground. He blushed harder and his heart raced as he felt Bombalurina giggle and let her paw trail under his chin, lifting his head to meet her beautiful green eyes.

"Are you feeling ok?" She asked carefully, Mungojerrie staring like a fool, "You look upset…" she trailed off.  
Mungojerrie's heart knotted as he remembered Tugger's warning. He wouldn't be able to explain it anyways. Hell, he didn't even know why Tugger went from friend to foe in the first place. He felt guilty, he wanted to be honest with her.

**But how could he tell her?**

**

* * *

**

**How could she tell him?**

Bombalurina felt her heart smash into a thousand pieces. How could she tell Mungojerrie the way she felt about Tugger? He wouldn't understand. It's not like she didn't have feelings for Mungojerrie too. She did. She felt the angst of romance from both of them. She felt safe with Mungojerrie.  
She felt dangerous with Tugger.  
She felt girly with Mungojerrie.  
She felt sexy with Tugger.  
She felt bubbly and happy with Mungojerrie.  
She felt carefree and liberated with Tugger.

The evil hogtied Tugger thought had crawled its way out of the abyss of Bombalurina's mind. It ran terminator-style to tackle the Mungojerrie thought, wrestling its enemy to the ground. Both thoughts fought for dominance, body slamming each other into the recently appeared wrestling square. A sumo-style Bustopher Jones threw rice into the center of the ring. Bombalurina's sins of her conscious filled the audience.

"They're both so good looking" Giggled Lust.  
"I can't believe they're fighting over me-" Pride exclaimed in vanity, but then gulped as Envy shook her fist, "...I meant us…"

"Mmmmm. You could always have both.." Greed thought wickedly, before taking a swipe to steal one of Gluttony's several chocolate bars.  
"I swear to god if you make us all fat!" Wrath screamed at Gluttony, throwing the popcorn container she was eating out of at Sloth, who was sleeping in the next seat.

Bombalurina pulled her self from the wrestling match in her mind when they had started to mud fight. Lust of course had merely giggled at the dirty thoughts. Bomba was sure she was loosing her mind. Stupid Tugger. It was his fault. If he didn't walk around swinging those hips like that, Mungojerrie wouldn't have had to start the mud wrestling contest-.

She _was_ loosing her mind.

**Over Tugger.**

**

* * *

**

**All this, over Tugger.**

Bombalurina felt tears spring to her eyes as she looked beside her, where Mungojerrie had fallen asleep, drool seeping from his mouth as he snored soundly. Bombs ran a paw over his head, making him stir slightly. A sleepy smile appearing as he rolled over to press his head into her side, cuddling against her. He was so sweet. Her stomach dropped as the tears kept running down her cheeks. He deserved better. A queen who was going to love him without feeling that niggling doubt. The pull of another tom in her mind.

It was basically cheating wasn't it? She loved the way she felt when she was with Mungojerrie, but stupid Tugger had to come and still her thoughts away, reminding her of how she felt when she was with him.

Tugger's thought was holding Mungojerrie's down for the count. The sinful audience (A/N: haha such a lame joke) all gasped and fainted as it shot a charming smile to Bombalurina.

**A mind is such a terrible thing to waste.**


	12. A Ball of Betrayal Part 1

**"Your Swagger Makes Me Smile"**

**I'm so sorry chooks! It's been a whole week since I updated! Shock-horror. But it can't be helped, I had two exams a day this week. I was truly going insane.**** I had absolutely no time to write, so here's my present to you. But hopefully, I can write the chapter anytime after Tuesday (It's Sunday as I post this) because exam time will be all over! Yewww!****TOP 3:****Cascaper:**** My fateful reader. Loving your reviews, and thankyou for the compliment! Yes, I must agree, from memory I can't recall a fic with Tugger-indecision. I didn't even realise until you pointed that out! Thankyou though!**

**Although I warn you, this chapter is intense. The next chapter will be a continuation of this one. You have been warned: this chapter's just…Oh god. Can't describe it. You must read it.**

**I'm sorry in advance!**

**Penguin:****Thanks for those corrections. (I'm so embarrassed) but yes, lately I've had no time to even re-read over my stuff, and my aunts laptop I was using at the time has no spell check, so I can't even be lazy! Loving the feedback though!**

**  
****Ravess:**** I know, last chapter was random, but Bombalurina's mind is a funny place. I also thought I needed to be a bit light hearted before this chapter. Thankyou!**

**(****You guys are gonna hate me for this chapter. I can tell. BTW Editor's freaking out so any weird text, blame stupid editor.)****  
**

•••••**  
**

Munkustrap felt an uneasy feeling rise as the sun set. He felt Demeter breathe out a sigh, leaning her head into the crook of his neck. Usually, he would relinquish his duties to Admetus and just enjoy the night with his fellow jellicles. Not tonight. Something was in the air, and he just couldn't shake the feeling of…well, he didn't know what it was that was making him so uneasy these past few days. He surveyed the junkyard from the rubbish mountain. He should've been more cautious.

•••••**  
**

_Jenny was talking with her cousin Jellyorum as she groomed the back of Bomba's head fur. Bombalurina stared nervously out at the horizon.__ This was her night. No one to say what a cute kitten she was, No one to shoo her from adult conversations, No one to tell her how to dance._

_This was her dance._

_This was her night._

•••••**  
**

_"I'm so excited! Bombi gets to dance the invitation to the ball!" Demeter squealed, which was entirely out of character for her. No one pointed that out to her though. Her sister only had an induction ball once in her life, did she not?_

_Cassandra scrunched her nose in annoyance. She was a better dancer then Bombalurina. She deserved to dance the invitation. How was Bombalurina chosen above her? Cassandra looked back at Demeter, who was jumping around with excitement beside her. She narrowed her eyes in fury before stretching a leg and pointing her toes._

_She __would__ dance. She would dance the invitation dance that was rightfully hers.  
_

**•••••**

_Tugger groaned as Munkustrap kept smirking. He knew. He'd finally weaselled out the true feelings he had towards Bombalurina. He now knew how much he loved her.  
"So what are you going to do about it?" Munkustrap challenged his brother. Tugger felt a thick thumping against his ribcage. He had to tell her. He had to make it right between them again. He wanted it the same as before, only better._

_  
_**•••••**

_Macavity felt entranced. Bombalurina had begun to raise herself on one leg, slowly and carefully rehearsing for the ball, which judging by the moon, __would begin in little more then an hour. Macavity had changed. He was no longer going to follow Bombalurina like a lost kitten; he was no longer allowing himself to be a slave to her. Macavity turned away from his spying and roughly slammed a paw through the top skin of a base drum. She was eating away at him. Teasing him with everything he needed from her. Her light touches, her alluring voice, her subtle flirts. He knew they were supposed to be together, and she knew it too, and yet she'd chosen Tugger over him. How could she have done that? _

_Tugger didn't treat her right. Even as an innocent kitten, Bombalurina was always second best to Tugger. She let herself be pushed around by him, be shushed and hurt by him. She was made to sit and watch him flirt with other queens, or sit for hours waiting at a time when he conveniently "forgot" about her when he was really off rolling in the adoring giggles of fan-queens. Macavity felt a bitter growl rise in his throat. All Tugger would have to do is utter a meaningless apology, and Bombs would believe that he was sorry. Macavity basically grovelled, desperate for her to notice him, and it was Tugger that would pull her away from him. Macavity fought the urge to spit: Tugger was pathetic._

_His brothers were nothing. Absolutely nothing to him. Tugger inherited ridiculously good looking features, which he used to torture the hearts of the opposite sex. Munkustrap had inherited strength and a level head, which he used to protect and make everyone happy. Alonzo had inherited a cheeky humour, which made him everyone's friend and the tom of the hour, every hour. They got what they need out of life. He hated them all._

_**What did Macavity ever get?** The ginger tom thought spitefully to himself. He knew what he deserved to get; Bombalurina. He was smart and cunning, but he could never_ _use those few things to get himself anywhere. That's why he was entitled to what he wanted. Entitled to the sweet, addictive love of Bombalurina._

_That's why he hated Tugger the most. Tugger would act like Bombalurina belonged to him, when he obviously didn't care what happened to her. All Macavity had to do was make an attempt to talk to her, and Tugger would start a fight about how "his-best-friend" Bombalurina didn't talk to other toms. Macavity winced at the lie. He remembered how hurt he'd been when he saw Bombalurina talking with Misto and Tumblebrutus, and Tugger looked over at them, not batting an eye._

_He then knew he wasn't wanted. At first, Jenny, Jelly, Skimbles and his Father became worried at his sudden reclusive behaviour, but eventually they convinced his disappearing from dawn till dusk a phase. At one point, Alonzo had asked if he was seeing a queen. The thought had made him sick. Bombalurina was the only one for him._

_Macavity had begun to explore further and further outside the Jellicle junkyard. He prowled allies, followed the routes the brick walls made between buildings, and padded along pathways that lead to newer places. The stealing began. The felonies began. He'd committed some notorious crimes around the city, earning the pseudonym 'the Napoleon of Crime'. He did these without ever raising suspicion that Macavity, the ginger tom sired from Old Deuteronomy of the Jellicles, was the sly and ruthless criminal at large._

_He knew his plan was now at it's final phase. Everything was in place. Macavity turned back to see Bombalurina fall from her pose and laugh at herself. A rare smile flitted across his muzzle, aqua eyes shining with promise._

__

Soon Darling, we will be away from here.

**•••••**

_Demeter had calmed down and was now more nervous for everyone. Skimbles had seen how nervous she was and had given her a checklist of cats she had to make sure were here.  
Misto? He's helping Old Deuteronomy with clearing away some pollicles by the gate to the junkyard. So check.  
Tantomile and Tumblebrutus? Are over there staring off into space. Check.  
I'm here. Duh. Check.  
Bombalurina, Jelly and Jenny are a check.  
I saw Alonzo and Exotica practising a lift before, so check.  
Tugger and Munkustrap are off somewhere…but they were here before so check.  
Cassandra is watching the kittens (god forbid). Check.  
__**Onto the kittens.**__ Demeter backtracked her path a bit to look down upon Cassandra, who was currently screeching and chasing after the kittens; the young jellicles merely laughing at her attempts to control them.  
Plato. Check.  
Admetus. Check...  
Asparagus. Check.  
__**Where's Victor and George?**__ Demeter felt a rush of panic. __**Cassandra had enough trouble with 3 kittens, so I should just find them before Jennyanydots goes berserk.  
**__Demeter reasoned with herself, setting off again to check all the sub-clearings of the junkyard._

_After a fair bit of searching with no results of the missing kits and the ball starting any minute now, Demeter had narrowed down her search between two clearings. The first one was behind the big industrial pipe that overlooked the main clearing, the second was a lesser used clearing where nomadic or visting cats were accommodated. Demeter decided against the latter, since the kits probably didn't even know where that was. Sure enough, as she rounded a pile of junk, there were two childlike screams._

**•••••**

_  
__"When I grow up, I'm gonna' be Bombalurina's mate" George squeaked proudly, the grey kitten stumbling over paws he had yet to grow into. Victor laughed heartily, making his friend glare at him.  
"Will not." Victor argued adamantly.  
"Will so." George puffed out his chest authorativley  
"Will not…she'll be with me!" Victor laughed, running ahead. George raced in front of Victor as a challenge. The two kittens continued to run, laughing innocently until they reached the pipe clearing. Both kittens let their curiosity roam as they explored the clearing. Victor peeped out the pipe, seeing the jellicle ball had begun.  
"Cool! We can see everything from up here!" Victor's comment had prompted George to join him, and they both watched attentively as the older cats danced. They took turns pointing out each cat and making comments on them.  
"Did you see that? I think Alonzo almost slipped over!" Victor chuckled.  
"Look at Tugger!" George exclaimed. He didn't recognise any of the female cats that sat to the sidelines with Tugger, fawning over the maned tom, "Look at all the girls he has!"  
"When I grow up, I wanna be just like Tugger!" The small brown tabby Victor stated admiringly. George nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah, I wanna be like Tugger too. I betcha he's real strong." George made a face before pretending to tense an arm muscle.  
"…and he gets to hang out with Bombalurina…" Victor sighed, eyes glazing over at the thought of his crush. George twitched an ear in thought.  
"Do you think Tugger and Bombalurina are more then friends?" Both kittens looked down at the two in the ball. Bombalurina was dancing with some local tom at a song another cat was singing about themselves. Tugger was across the other side of the clearing, in heated debate with Munkustrap at something.  
"Nah. Don't think so." Victor snorted, "If they was more then friends, they'd be together all the time like Exotica and Alonzo are." He glanced at the pair, who were currently dancing softly with each other to the side. George looked from the mated couple to Tugger, to Bombs. His friend was probably right.  
"Guess what I heard?" Victor asked of his companion teasingly.  
"What?" George replied eagerly.  
"I heard that Macavity likes Bombalurina!"  
"No way!"  
"Yes way!" Victor answered defiantly, "I heard it from Cassandra!"  
"So, doesn't mean it's true." George studied his friend sceptically. Victor just huffed.  
"Plus, even if it was true, I don't think she'd like him. He's too weird." George thought aloud, Victor making a noise in agreement.  
"Yeah, I think her and Rum Tum Tugger would like each other anyways."_

_It was this comment that made a blur of orange leap from the darkness and caused the kittens to scream._

**•••••**

_  
Demeter sprinted around the rubbish to come face to face with Macavity, who had the two kittens backed against the junk-wall holding the industrial pipe.  
"Macavity! What are you doing?" Demeter screeched, the Tom's fire filled eyes snapping towards her. He was breathing heavily.  
"They __know what the said!" He spat, indicating to the hysterically crying kittens. George's voice spoke next.  
"We didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" He yowled through sobs. Demeter felt sick.  
"They're only a bunch of kittens! What can they say to deserve this?" Macavity barely moved, his face dark with contempt.  
"I was never good enough for her was I?" He sneered towards his fellow jellicle.  
"What are you talking about?" Demeter was getting frantic now, desperate for answers.  
"Bombalurina!" He shouted harshly at her, Demeter jumping back in shock.  
"I don't understand…" Demeter could've fainted from fear right then and there. Macavity then flew into another rage.  
"I'm sick of never being good enough for you people! I'm sick of everything! Don't you know what it's like to want someone so bad, only to have your brother steal them away from you?" Demeter stumbled forward, struggling to speak. She was so scared.  
"But what did the kit-"  
"EVEN THEY THINK I'M A JOKE!" Macavity cut her off, tensing his lean body. He then flung a tyre that was lying in between the two jellicles away, allowing him to take a intimidating step closer. The tyre sped down the industrial pipe, flying into the centre of the jellicle ball. Demeter's stomach was ready to come out her mouth when she heard the shrieks from below. Her mind was in chaos, but she managed to convince herself her outside should be calm._

_"Macavity…I think you should calm down…" Her voice sounded pleading, making the ginger cat laugh manically.  
"Don't tell me what to do Demeter." He replied in a patronising tone. Demeter was thrown off guard, he was unpredictable. She tossed up in her mind what she should say next.  
"Macavity, please just let it go. I'm asking you as a friend…" this was obviously the worst thing she could've said. Macavity merely grabbed both squealing kittens by the scruff of the neck, shaking in vehemence. He spoke eerily softly.  
"If you were my friend Demeter, you would know I can't let go of her. You would've told her that she's destined to be with me. You wouldn't let Tugger hurt her." Macavity paused, his fist gripping tighter on the frenzied kittens, "You wouldn't have let this happen to them."_

_Demeter screamed as Macavity hurled both kittens out the pipe, and two loud, sickening thuds of bodies hitting the ground caused the ball's music to silence_.

**•••••**

**You guys are hating me right now, i can tell. The second half of the flashback will be next chappie. Was this too much a dose of drama?**


	13. A Ball of Betrayal Part 2

**"Your Swagger Makes Me Smile":**

**Hey guys! I'm back and ready to write!**** I'm so incredibly sorry I haven't updated for TWO WHOLE WEEKS! Here's my excuse:**

**Well, as you know, I had exams that week, so I wasn't going to update, but just after exams I became really sick with a virus, that evolved into tonsillitis. The worst part was I was at my aunt's place up the other end of town when I got it, AND she's a nurse so she's on nightshift a lot, so basically, I was stuck**_** ALONE**_** with the worst tonsillitis/flu ever, and I couldn't update. (I know, my life is sad. lol)**

**I can't believe how guilty I feel…I'm so sorry! So here's my treat; a dramatic update! Maybe two chapters if you're lucky. **

Maddy xox

PS:

**Thankyou to Rubidia! (Welcome to the reader family haha) also known as author to the excellent "Skimbles' Story" I recommend – It needs more reviews I say!**

And also a thanks to my lovely reader Bombilicious! Yes, that personal message of yours made me feel extra guilty! Haha. Yes, here's your fix.

…**is it just me or are less people reviewing? hint hint**

**Enjoy little kitties!**

**(BTW….this flashback happens at the same time as the other, until the kittens interrupt the ball, which just continues on what happened. And I'm altering the ball's layout; I mean…it can't be the same every year can it?)**

•••••

_"Time to go Bombalurina dear…" Jellyorum's voice lifted into the air behind Bombalurina. Bombs could just imagine the panicked look she gave that made Jellyorum smile kindly. Good heavy side, she was so nervous! What if she messed up? What would everyone think if-  
"You'll be fine dear. Come along and get into position." Jelly was definitely related to Jenny. She had that same knack for knowing when you needed reassurance._

•••••

_Cassandra watched from the corner of her eye as Bombalurina got into place. Gritting her teeth, she felt her paws scratch the ground beneath her. __She__ was supposed to be the first act. The first dance. Everlasting cat, She __**WAS**__ the invitation dance! _

_She let a wicked grin fan over her face as she crept from her place in the sidelines, rounding the TSE1. Traditionally, the invitation dance was supposed to be accompanied by a male lead, the male would have to be a brother to the dancer. But since Bombs had no brother, she was to do it all herself. Cassandra stepped lightly, one foot entering the central light. Her grin beamed selfishly as she took another step; Bombalurina hadn't broken any of her concentration, not noting her presence... yet. She could almost feel the whispers of cats in the gentle breeze. All eyes were on her. She was now the star-  
Until Mistoffelees ripped her from the limelight; pulling her by the scruff of the neck back into the shadows._

•••••

_Bombalurina almost cried at the praise she received back behind the ball. Hugs, and kisses, and flatteries like: 'Well done' and 'You're the best there's ever been!' and 'You should dance it every year!' But something was missing. Bombalurina's heart sank. Demeter wasn't there. And neither was Tugger.  
Suddenly, even though she was surrounded by jellicles, she felt very alone. _

•••••

_Tugger flicked sweat from his brow. He glanced at the queens who fawned over him from afar; waving seductively and pouting there lips. He turned back to Munkustrap, who had a less adoring look towards him. His brow was creased sternly.  
"You've screwed up already" He stated in a clear, almost angry voice.  
"I know." Tugger was numb.  
"You should've been there to congratulate her."  
"I know."  
"What are you going to do?"  
"I don't know." Tugger remained numb to everything. Munkustrap was obviously furious. Tugger knew why. He was supposed to be best friends with Bombs, and he was too selfish to even meet her after the most important dance of her life. He basically screwed over his entire life in minutes. How would she accept a mateship proposal now? She wouldn't. Tugger's heart burnt. He could feel it scorching this very painful remembrance right into his soul, branding his memory forever. She was beautiful when she danced. He may have been surrounded by the neighbourhood's finest females, but they withered in comparison to Bombalurina. The control, lines and curves of her body were utter perfection. Her fur and shone the brightest in the lone spotlight, her face surprisingly peaceful in her concentration. Why didn't he have the strength to uproot himself from the nameless fan-queens and seek his one beloved out to applaud her as others did?  
Why couldn't he do it?_

•••••

_"What in rumpus cats name were you thinking?" Mistofelees shuddered at Deuteronomy's sheer disgust for Cassandra's actions. Then again, Misto did not disagree with his repulsion. He too, was absolutely livid. Bombalurina was chosen because she was worthy. Cassandra, was definitely not worthy, especially after the spectacle she had caused.  
"How dare you endanger the very sanctity of the invitation dance!" Deuteronomy reprimanded a belittled Cassandra. Her head was down, tears trickling from her moonlit eyes, "What gives you the right?" He questioned in his deep voice, which now contrasted his usually warm and loving tone.  
"I…" Cassandra croaked, unable to find a true explanation for her selfish actions, her ears flattened as Deuteronomy cleared his throat. The punishment wouldn't be nearly as bad as the shame the jellicle leader now thrusted upon her.  
"Cassandra..." Deuteronomy's gaze was harsh, as she lifted her head to receive her punishment, "You are __**never**__ to dance or sing a solo in a jellicle ball again." Cassandra felt like screaming. This was a fate worse then banishment.  
"But Old Deuter-" Cassandra pleaded, but was cut off as he cleared his throat again, baritone voice adding to her sentence.  
"…you are __**never**__ to dance or sing solo. You are __**never**__ to be featured as a main lead. I hope this will ensure you __**never**__**, **__**ever**__ try to pull something like this again." His tone was final, and Cassandra sunk to the ground, shaking. Deuteronomy dismissed himself back to watch the ball, Mistofelees left standing stationary in pure shock, eyes fixed on the now sobbing, broken jellicle._

•••••

_Grizabella twirled in the centre of the jellicle ball. She loved the attention. It was a beautiful thing to have a stage. That was until she was hit in the back of the head with a tyre. Cats around her shrieked as she stumbled, four paws on the ground, fur fluffed up in disdain. She glared at the innocently startled faces around her.  
"Who was that?" Her number was long forgotten as her voice became banshee like; in long, raspy screeches, "I'm asking, who threw that?" No one answered. Grizabella then lost it.  
"I can't stand this! HOW DARE ANY OF YOU INTERRUPT MY NUMBER! YOU LITTLE COWARDLY POLLICLES!" Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks found themselves cover some kitten's ears as a string of foul insults were screeched at the jellicles, "I KNEW I WAS TOO GOOD FOR YOU! I HATE YOU! HATE YOU ALL!" Grizabella stormed off just as two kittens bodies thumped sickeningly to the hard ground. Everything was silent, the two kittens bodies illuminated by the spotlight Grizabella left behind._


	14. The Silence

**"Your Swagger Makes Me Smile"**

**Hello my lovely readers! I wrote this one straight after all your lovely reviews. This will be the last chapter for this flashback, but not for the story (I'm having to much fun to stop now)**

**I do have some wonderful reviewers I'd like to acknowledge here:**

**Magical Mistofelees Sweater**:For your lovely personal message!  
**Rubidia:** For your continuous efforts and support!  
**The Penguin Ate My Homework:** For your tireless efforts to show up my foolish mistakes! Haha (it's a good thing!)  
**Cascaper:** For your support and concern about my health and exams. Thankyou!

Enjoy reading...i finally reveal the fate of the kittens!

* * *

_The silence.  
The silence after the kittens fell was stomach turning._

_No cat moved, no cat breathed.  
The kittens didn't move, nor did they show they were breathing._

•••••

_After the shock wore off, a cacophony of crying and screaming began. Grizabella hadn't seen the kittens hit the ground, and turned to tell the jellicles to stop crying. Surely her departure would cause a scene, but it didn't have to be that loud. Grizabella swung around to screech at them again, but she found her words catch in her throat. Her very heart was sliced in half, a dam worth of tears flooded past her eyelids and down her face. Her voice began as a whisper, but continued to hysterical yelps.  
"George? George! GEORGE!"_

_Grizabella ran towards the still body of her kitten._

•••••

_Old Deuteronomy, Gus and Skimbleshanks sprinted to the bodies. Grizabella was held back by Jellyorum and Jennyanydots, hissing and scratching __feverishly. The other kittens and juvenile jellicles were left to comfort themselves, as the adults lightly inspected each kitten._

_The scene was grave. Skimbles face was the epitome of worry. He shifted a gentle paw under the head of Victor, and reeled back, almost feeling his lunch come out of his mouth._

_Blood. Dark, red blood that seemed to stain the very hearts of the jellicle beings. Skimbles flexed his paw in horror; Victor's blood soaking his caramel fur. Gus had begun to sniffle, lightly stroking George's soft grey tabby fur. Deuteronomy went to place a paw under George's head. The kitten's head lolled in his gentle grip._

•••••

_T__he cats froze when they heard the distinct sounds of a cat fight, high above the junkyard where the kittens were thrown to their death. A female screamed as what sounded like a male cackled maniacally. The sound of the screams echoed through the pipes, sending the junkyard into a frenzy. Neighbourhood cats bolted everywhere, kittens screamed and pawed at Jenny and Jelly's legs, Grizabella struggled to push through the chaos to reach the corpse of her kitten. Another scream was emitted from above, and two figures where fighting for dominance in the industrial pipe, one trying to push the other to the ground. A flicker of gold met the light, and Munkustrap's ears pricked up, his fur bristled in terror.  
"Demeter?"_

•••••

_Munkustrap__ sprinted through the back junk paths to reach the industrial pipe clearing. His father yelling for him to stop in the distance, Gus and Skimbles hot on his tail. Munkustrap felt his heart lurch when he saw the two cats in the pipe. His brother Macavity continued to cackle insanely, strangling Demeter with his paws, pressing her neck to the ground. Munkustrap's voice was filled with emotion.  
"Macavity?" His brother flickered his gaze towards him. The ginger tom let a smooth, wicked grin cross his muzzle. His aqua eyes shining with…was that pride of all things?  
"It was you!" Munkustrap chocked out in horror, his brother rolling his eyes.  
"You didn't really think it was sweet little Demeter did you?" Macavity smirked at his own sarcastic joke. Munkustrap couldn't control himself and sprung towards Macavity. The tom was pushed off of Demeter, and both went hurling into the air._

•••••

_In the panic, Tugger was searching for Bombalurina. Queens basically clawed on to him, sobbing helplessly, but Tugger's guilty heart was heavy with fear for only one, which gave him the strength to push them away. He hadn't seen Bombs at all since her dance, who knows what could have happened to her? Tugger ran into Alonzo, who was in a fighting stance, a group of younger jellicles behind him. Alonzo kept his eyes darting around, alert for danger, but still attentive to Tugger.  
"Have you seen Bombi?" Tugger felt the worry well in his stomach.  
"Now's not the time to confess your undying affections Tugs" Alonzo said hastily, before guiding the frightened jellicle group behind him. Tugger felt his heart pound harder with every frantic step.  
If only he said congratulations to her._

•••••

_Bombalurina searched for her sister in the carnage. She screamed when she felt something grab her paw. She exhaled in relief. It was Mistofelees.  
"Come on, I know where they are." They were about to run to find Demeter, Macavity and Munkustrap, but they didn't have to. The two toms in question plummeted out of the air, knocking the conjurer and scarlet queen to the ground.__ Munkustrap and Macavity were rolling around together. Mistofelees and Alonzo quickly sprung into the fight, and soon it was a blur of greys, blacks, whites and oranges.  
"Bombalurina!" Bombs turned to see Tugger running towards her. His look was pained. Bombalurina was about to answer when suddenly a raspy, angry yowl grabbed her attention.  
"Bombs. Don't talk to him." Macavity had called her, and grabbed her ankle as his brothers and Misto held him against the ground, "He's worthless."  
Tugger finally reached the cluster of cats, and stared down Macavity. Brown eyes boring into aqua ones. Bombalurina had never seen Tugger act so harsh before, when he uttered the final words he hoped he would ever have to speak to his brother.  
"And she doesn't talk to murderers."_

_Bombs yowled as sharp claws dug into her tail. She quickly scrambled away from where_

•••••

_  
The jellicle adults quickly joined the situation, with Gus and Skimbles taking over from Misto, Alonzo and Munkustrap in restraining the ginger tom. Macavity was staring into Bombalurina's eyes with a heartbroken look. He slowly let go of her ankle, calmly pulling his arm away from her.  
"Murderer! MURDERER!" Grizabella screamed from where she was holding her George's body. Jellyorum was patting her back soothingly, but Grizabella shook it off._

_Bombalurina stared at Macavity. How could he have done this? Her friend. Her fellow jellicle. He seemed like such an innocent, such a kitten in his ways. She thought over the events of the night. From her dance, to Grizabella's outburst, to the cold blooded death of the kittens, to the ultimate betrayal of a friend._

_This was the jellicle ball. This was the ball she'd danced an invitation for. This was the stage that was now stained with the blood of innocents.  
Again, silence fell over the junkyard._


	15. The Guilty Truth

**"Your Swagger Makes Me Smile"**

**No, unfortunately for you guys, I AM alive. I'm so sorry…I feel so guilty for not updating to all you loyal fans but I have been swamped with school stuff, a funeral, a major stalker, trying to get some new works up and going, and a fair few crisis's along the way. I know, no excuses for lack of updates, but I'M AS GUILTY AS CAN BE!  
I hope this hasn't turned you off YSMMS forever…I do love you guys! **

**Although, I have started a few other projects that are in desperate need of reader attention! If you could, I will be forever indebted to you guys for heading over to fiction press to read my new co-authored original work.**

**There are two new works, both co-authored. The first one is the most important, as I'm collaborating with two of my friends to write it. We think it's really good, so PLEASE go and read. It's the first 'book' in what we're calling "The Forever Series". Book one is called "Forever; The Fight Was Forged" under my account "My.Psuedonym.Was.Taken", my account**

**The other is an insane re-write of Harry Potter, where anything and I mean anything can happen. Co-Written by my friend Rhian on our other joint account. It's hilariously insane, and will definitely get you morally outraged. (Includes random celebrity cameos and messed up characters) It's called  
"A Series of Annoying Inconveniences" under the account name "The Original Slyffindor"**

**Can I make you guys a deal? If I can get at least 3 new reviewers on "Forever; The Fight Was Forged" over on , I'll update a new chapter**

**Also, a bonus reward if you review "Forever; The Fight Was Forged" AND "A Series of Annoying Inconveniences" I will do 3 of the following rewards of your choice:  
- Take a request for a one shot for ANYTHING you want, ANY pairing you want, and dedicate it to you  
- Subscribe to you/review any story or works you have going  
-Review every single chapter of any story you have.  
-Dedicate the next chapter of 'Your Swagger Makes Me Smile' to you or your friend  
- Dedicate the next chapter of "Forever; The Fight Was Forged" or "A Series of Annoying Inconveniences" to you or your friend  
-Post links to your story/profile on all my account profiles, and every new chapter of "Your Swagger Makes Me Smile".**

**So…will you be up to the challenge? I hate blackmailing you into reading my other works to get a new chapter, but PLEASE check them out, it would mean the absolute world to me/other authors.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! …or no chapter for you. I only need 3 new reviewers!**

**Maddy  
(P.S – As my treat…Tugger and Bombalurina FINALLY talk face-to-face about everything)**

•••••

Demeter woke, frazzled from her nightmare. She was seeing everything again; unwanted remembrance burned in her mind forever. Shaking, she flinched until she realised it was Munkustrap's nose burying into the spot just under where her ear connected to her head, nuzzling in comfort. Demeter sighed, suddenly calm and facing Munkustrap's soft smile in the dark. She giggled slightly, reaching her tongue out to lick his nose lightly.  
He was here, and she was here, and they were fine. She felt a twinge of guilt as Munkustrap wrapped a paw around her waist, pulling her closer and quickly slipping into sleep once more.  
_**I have Munkustrap, but when will Bombs ever find a mate? She may not have nightmares…but her pain hurts just as much.  
**_Demeter snuggled closer to Munkustrap's chest, which was steadily rising and falling with deep, peaceful breaths. Her nightmares were less frequent, and she supposed she was beginning to move on from that awful night. She let her thoughts drift back to Bomba, who probably had it worse. Her sister had gotten over her own nightmares long ago, but if that particular ball was ever mentioned she could see the guilt spread across her face. Bombs would never get over the guilty feeling that she'd danced the invitation for the most horrific ball, almost as if asking for it to happen. Demeter knew her sister wasn't mature or rational, but surely she had enough sense to stop blaming herself. Munkustrap suddenly jerked in his sleep, letting out a sneeze that splattered on Demeter's shoulder, mucus covering her fur, and making his mate cringe in disgust. She glanced around the cave-like interior of her home, which was looking slightly unclean. _**It looked like it needed a dust…**_

•••••

Bombalurina padded out of her own den. She needed to think some more. She dearly loved Mungojerrie, but she couldn't help but feel Tugger whispering in her ear, reminding her of what _they_ could've had together. Whenever she looked into Mungojerrie's calico face, it was the thought of Tugger's golden-brown that sent tingles down every bone of her tail. Tugger's shadow followed her everywhere she went, and she couldn't rid herself of the feeling that they were meant to be…

Meant to be as mates maybe?

She snorted at herself for thinking they would ever be together. She should give up all these child like fantasies of her. They didn't solve anything. They only threw her further down a path that would lead her to spinster-hood. Shuddering slightly at the cool air of the night, Bombalurina leapt up onto an old grand piano, seeking to reach her thinking spot. She used an abandoned fire escape, grappled her way across several balconies and stairwells, and finally jumped onto the roof across from the butcher's shop. Bombalurina walked over to the roof ledge, sitting down and letting her long legs swing over the four-storey drop. Bombs suddenly froze as she felt a tail that was _definitely_ not her own, trace a circle on her back.  
"You aren't supposed to be out of the junkyard this late you know…" That smooth, honey voice seemed to warm the crisp air around them.  
"Neither are you Tugger." She replied, if somewhat harshly. He knew all the buttons to push with her, like the "follow orders" one. Her stomach flipped as she felt his tail run up and down her spine, Tugger sitting down dangerously close to her.  
"Well, you should know by now The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't care about what his stuck up brother tells him to do…" Tugger grinned, making Bombs turn away for fear of having cartoon hearts instead of eyes. She loved his smile. She loved the way he knew how to make her feel good, but she most certainly did NOT love Tugger.  
"Do you always talk in third person?" Bombalurina snapped her retort. She would be doomed if she let on a fraction of the emotion her body screamed to release in some form of intimate encounter with the Main Coon. Tugger however, wasn't fazed, leaning closer to her, his mane tickling her neck.  
"Does it turn you on?" He whispered almost into her cheek, Bombalurina fighting the urge to do something she knew she'd regret.  
"No. But you might try the kittens, I'm sure it makes them swoon." She struggled to keep a level head. How did this happen. The other day, he wouldn't give her the time of day…and now? What the hell had gotten into him!  
"Well, would it make you jealous?" Tugger smirked, whisker brushing against Bombalurina's, making her pull away almost painfully. This was going well for him. He flickered his sparkling eyes to her muzzle and back, wishing for just a small taste. Bombalurina suddenly sobered up.  
"Jealous of kittens being lured by a paedophile? Don't think so." She laughed, trying to disguise her anxiousness. Tugger's eyes sprung wide open. This was _**not **_where he had planned to go with this.  
"I'm not a paedophile!" Tugger had lost his hold over her, silently cursing the direction she'd taken this in.  
"Yeah and I'm the offspring of the Rumpus Cat and a pollicle" Bombs rolled her eyes, averting her gaze from Tugger. He was too cute when he was caught off guard. She went to sit up, but was abruptly pulled back by the paw. Tugger's paw in her own seemed to give her an electric shock, the feeling of his paw that seemed to perfectly mould to her own was too much.  
"Tugger don't…" Bombs turned to him vehemently, hating herself more then the sensation of completion coursing through their conjoined paws.  
"Don't what?" Tugger decided to play the dumb card. His heart seemed to impale itself on the rejection her could envision spewing from her perfect mouth. Tugger feared he would have to launch himself off the building as his worst nightmare was becoming true.  
"Don't…do that…" Bombalurina stuttered, removing her delicate paw from his slowly, "I can't do that to Mungojerrie, Tugger…"  
"Do what?" Tugger continued playing the dumb and clueless card, his eyes narrowing violently; an image of Mongrel-Jerrie crushed under Bustopher Jones becoming more inviting by the second.  
"Tugger I…" Bombalurina's heart beat against her rib cage. She had to say it. She couldn't shy away from the truth any longer. He had to know, "Tugger I…I…" Tears filled her green orbs, Tugger watching helplessly as she began to break down.  
"Bomba are you alrig-"  
"-Tugger you idiot. I love you." She blurted out, sniffling and backing away from an awed Tugger, "I love you and I can't!" She screamed confusedly, running as fast as she could away from the rooftop and sprinting for the junkyard. Memories flashed in her mind, all of Tugger. His laugh, his smile, him as a kitten and him just moments before.  
She told him, but she couldn't decide if she felt lighter from telling Tugger the truth, or heavier, as Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer appeared from a yard through a broken fence post, hauling a bag of loot behind them.

Bombalurina felt her world collapse into pieces as the calico's dropped their stolen treasures. Mungojerrie felt something was wrong, his heart dropping to his stomach in worry.  
"Bombi? What's wrong?" Mungojerrie grabbed her, pulling her into a hug as she cried into his soft, fluffy chest. His voice was filled with evident emotions, begging her to tell him why she was crying. Rumpleteazer watched on in confusion as her brother slumped to the ground, an inconsolable Bombalurina in his grasp. She saw tears begin to well in his eyes, his soft hearted nature dominating.  
"Bombs…Shhh…Shhhh…" He pleaded, voice cracking in raw emotion, "Tell me what's wrong…Tell me what's wrong, I want to fix it. Let me fix it Bombs…" He pleaded with the red queen, the red queen herself merely sobbing and wishing she knew how.  
"Let me fix it Bombs, let me fix everything…" Mungojerrie whispered, holding her close.

•••••

**Was it worth the wait? Did you guys like it? It was a bit rushed, but I still haven't gotten back into the swing of things yet. Next chapter will hopefully be one of the most dramatic ones yet. How will the junkyard take it? What about Tugger? Will Mungojerrie get a broken heart…or will Tugger break his legs when his is broken? Will Demeter ever get to see her sister happy? ****Forever; The Fight Was Forged**

**TO FIND OUT: I need at least 3 people to review "Forever; The Fight Was Forged" or I won't post the next chapter till I do.**

**"_A group of teenagers return from school camp to find themselves in the middle of a supernatural war. Question is, who can you trust to help you survive?"_**

**This story is an ORIGINAL work. Co-Authored by two friends of mine, so please, check it out. It's way better then the synopsis says it is! I assure you! If you read up to the latest chapter you'll find that we're really getting into the story now. Please search My.Psuedonym.Was.Taken at and read to get an update.**

**www(dot)fictionpress(dot)net/mypsuedonymwastaken**

**If you're interested in my other work currently on fanfic, my friend an I have re-done Harry Potter in "A Series of Annoying Inconveniences "under the account The Original Slyffindor in the Harry Potter section. Yes, we have self inserted, but it is funny. (At least WE think so haha) also, I've posted a one shot that I wrote a few years ago. It's called "While Neville Slept", It was my first time at a one shot. Warning: Includes my first, very bad attempt at Slash, with one-sided Colin/Harry.**

**I myself don't read Harry Potter for certain reasons, but I'm content making a fun parody-type-rewrite with my obsessed friend.**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1648215/TheOriginalSlyffindor**

**REMEMBER: 3 reviewers for Forever gets you prizes AND your next update.**

**Love you guys!**


	16. Revenge

**Yes! I have finally updated. I'm actually home sick today, and I have finally had time to update. (I did update my new story though, as I was trying to get it established first, I WILL NEVER ABANDOM YSSMMS) Although, I can't say that I'm not a little dissapointed that no one reviewed on fictionpress for me.**

**RUBIDIA, however, saved all you poor little furry butts, and reviewed "A Series Of Annoying Inconveniences", which was lovely considering I didn't even ask for you guys to. You better be super nice to her, considering she was the only reason I released this!**

**Please Please Please review! Also, If you'd like to vote on the end pairing for Your Swagger Makes Me Smile, I did have a poll up that I could put back up for a while (namingly from now until the next few chapters)**

**NOTE: Reviewers, please state in your review, be it anonymous or signed with your account name, if you would like a sequel. I have thought it over, and am still tossing up whether to use a storyline I have been thinking of or not. This all of course, depends on the outcome of the poll.**

**So please, read, review, vote and whatever to keep Your Swagger Makes Me Smile alive!**

**Maddy**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Reve****nge  
**

"Demeterrrrr…" Munkustrap's wheezy groan came from inside their den. Demeter shook her head, sighing and returning to her mate, who was curled up in a ball like a helpless kitten.  
" …I know you hate being sick love." Demeter cooed as Munkustrap sneezed several times. She shuddered in mild disgust as Munkustrap sniffed continuously, snorting mucus back into his sinus.  
Oh the horror that was a sick Munkustrap.  
"Demeterrr…it hur's…" He whined, his voice gaining a partial speech impediment from his blocked nose. She sighed again, growing annoyed at his constant moaning. Everlasting cat, who would've known that the great Jellicle protector's one weakness lay within a stuffy nose?  
"Well, I did warn you not to patrol so late at night near the drain pipes…" Demeter rolled her eyes. She loved Munkustrap very much…just not when he was sick.  
"I knowwww…" H groaned again, cracking his back in several places as he shifted his aching body. "But I have to protect-"  
"-everyone from every waking danger, I know that. But now who's going to protect everyone while you're sick?" Munkustrap swore loudly at Demeter's reasoning, realizing that he needed a fill in for the next few days, or week, depending on how long he was sick.  
"You should've thought about this before!" Demeter growled, suddenly seeing that Munkustrap didn't think he would ever have to relinquish his duties, even for a day.  
"Not so loud…" He coughed, curling up against a frustrated Demeter.

•••••

Bombalurina continued to chew her lip. This was bad…really bad. She kept trying to tell herself it was all Tugger's fault…him and his surely-mechanical-gyrating-hips. She just couldn't go out and face the morning light. Especially Mungojerrie. He was so sweet and honest and perfect…and nothing like that Mr. Sleazy Easy Tugger.

But then again, Mungojerrie didn't make her feel the way Tugger did.

Bombs took a breath, slowly sliding one long, curved leg from underneath her pile of covers and cushions, ready to face the world. One tiny, painful step at a time.

•••••

"Etcy! Stop it…you're going way too far with this." Electra whimpered as her sister (aka the next Cruella De Vil) dragged her along in the early morning haze. Etcetera mentally glared at her cowardly sister. _**She's just jealous that she isn't even worthy of a toms time.**_Etcetera brushed off her sister's pleas, as she had been doing all week. Nothing would get in the way of her and the Rum Tum Tugger. Not even this mystery-queen of his. Etcetera had lost all her friends, her usually bubbly outlook on life, hell, she'd even lost her best friend/sister in the process of creating this plan, but she had everything to gain by completing it. She would become the _**only**_ Mrs. Main Coon in the Junkyard. By any means necessary.

•••••

Demeter sighed as Alonzo did what he would call "his happy dance". It was sad, and pathetic, and oh-so-badly-choreographed. Exotica gave the golden queen an exasperated look.  
" I-AM-THE-PROTECTOR! PRO-TECT-OR! PRO-TECT-OR!" He sang loudly, very off key, making awkward pelvic thrusts that would put any drag-queen-Tugger-impersonator (or backup time warp dancer) to shame.  
"Only for as long as Munkustrap's sick…" Alonzo's less then impressed mate reminded him, raising an eyebrow, before turning with a motherly look to Demeter, "By the way how is he? Poor thing…if it gets bad you should call Jenny, or come and find me." The dark haired Siamese offered kindly, Demeter nodding in agreement. An over the top sneeze was sounded in her den above.  
"Whoe'er it is…not so loud…" A few raspy coughs followed, before the whining started again. "Demeterrrrr…"  
Exotica gave Demeter a pitying look.

•••••

"Mungojerrie…"  
"Bombalurina! I was wondering when you'd wake up…my little ballerina." Mungojerrie's cockney accent was delighted at hearing the red queen's whisper. His features became twisted in worry as he noticed she looked at her feet, and she did not give him the pleasure of staring into her sea green eyes.  
"Mungojerrie…" She paused, taking in a heavy breath, her voice sounding strained, "Let's take a walk." Mungojerrie felt uneasy as she brought a paw to his face, trailing down his cheek softly, finally letting her tear-filled eyes rest on his naïve ones.

•••••

Tugger stared down at the street below, watching as the steady flow of morning traffic began on the roads, and people began appearing from their homes and shops switched their signs to open. He hadn't moved from his spot on the rooftop, knowing even if he did get back to his den without breaking into a cheesy, triumphant song, he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway.  
Was it true?  
Had he, the Rum Tum Tugger, who basically worshipped the ground _**she**_ walked on, could have possibly over looked her affections for him? Tugger scratched his head with one tan paw, smoothing down any stray hair that popped up on his tousled mane. He guessed it was possible. Tugger began to let his ego inflate a little larger then it already was. Well, he _**was**_ the Rum Tum Tugger, the most lethal weapon against queens ever created. That is assuming his over inflated ego wasn't lethal enough.

Tugger let an overly confidant smirk envelope his undeniably handsome features. He decided, since now he_** knew**_ he had the girl, it was time to rub it all in Mongrel-jerrie's face. Revenge was sweet.

•••••

"Oh?"  
Mungojerrie watched as Bombalurina nodded her head regretfully, biting her bottom lip so it was red and sore. Tears were freely creating rivers down her red fine featured face. Mungojerrie felt her paw slip slowly from his, and his heart shatter into a thousand, tiny pieces. Mungojerrie's gaze slowly drop from her face until it was fixated firmly on his now cold and empty paw.  
"Oh."

•••••

A fist pounded down on a brick wall, cracking sickeningly as its owner heaved in and out in large, hate filled breaths. Several pairs of fearful eyes watched as their leader removed themselves from the grimy alley wall, a snarl almost permanently glued to their master's muzzle.

Revenge had been long awaited.  
And it would be very, very sweet.


	17. Like Dominos

**Hey guys. I'm still pretty sick, and today was really hot and uncomfortable, but i decided I should write you a chapter. This chapter is actually only half of what I wrote, because I didn't want to give the game away in one go! I want to break up the drama and give some more tension, since there's a HUGE chain of events that are starting to lead up. Seriously, I am SO excited for the next three chapters to come. Drama to the MAX!**

**Now, I think I shall start by recommending a few of my lovely reviewers and readers, who deserve some support and praise! So PLEASE GO AND CHECK OUT:**

**Ethereal Darkness: She's very nice, and needs motivation to start writing again! Give your support to her other fics so she can be inspired to write the Cats fic she's planning out!**

**Hope you guys don't get too confused by this chapter/ want me dead, because it is, like the last chapter was, setting a chain of events. Feel the tension people!**

**Please read and review! It will motivate me to keep the updates snappy! There's plenty of action in store if you do.**

**Maddy**

* * *

"Bombalurina!" Jemima squealed, running towards the scarlet queen perched atop the hollow shell of a television set. It wasn't until the kitten skirted around the metal and looked Bombs face on, she saw the tears.  
"Oh, hi Jemima…" The beauty sniffed, wiping her tears on the back of one paw. The little kitten in front of her was horrified, seeing her idol in such a distraught state.  
"Are you ok?" The little kitten leaned forward; eyes wide and voice soft. Bombalurina cracked a weary smile, sniffing slightly and straightening her posture.  
"I'm fine kitten, what's up?" Jemima quickly forgot Bombalurina's previous state, her eyes lighting up as she started to go on about her day playing with the other kittens.

Etcetera watched from the sidelines behind a pile of trash. Her sister Electra holding an expensive looking collar fearfully. Etcy swivelled to glare at her sister.  
"Quick! While she's distracted!" Electra nodded feebly, but didn't move. "You idiot! NOW!" Etcetera spat, pinching her sister in a vice-like grip between her thumb and pointer finger; digging her claws into the thin tissue of Electra's furry ear. Electra yelped, beginning to sob as she was shoved forward to run across the pathway and behind an upturned dryer. Etcetera quickly glanced over at Jemima, who had no idea she was merely a pawn used to divert the adult Jellicle's attention away from her suspicious movement. Etcetera sneered at her former kitten friend, who she considered just as stupid as her snivelling sister. Etcy quickly darted over the path, roughly grabbing the rattled Electra, leading her towards Tugger's bureau.

•••••

"Aww, Jerrie I'm so sorry." Rumple embraced her brother gently, patting on his back as he sighed, "It wasn't your fault."  
"I know Teazer…" Mungojerrie took a laboured breath in, unable to tear himself from depressing thoughts. He smiled fakely, refusing to acknowledge the tears pooling in his eyes, "I hope she's happy anyways." Jellyorum walked over to the two calicos, coming to greet them good morning.  
"Hello you- Sweet heart! What ever is the matter?" Jelly asked attentively in her mothering voice, placing a paw on Mungojerrie's shoulder. "Come here…" She soothed as he began to sniff, pulling him into a tight hug, letting him find comfort in her shoulder. She shared a look of concern with Rumpleteazer, who gave her merely a sad smile in return.

•••••

"Ok Admetus, um…you can patrol near the front gate…" Alonzo paused, placing a paw on his chin as he thought deeply. His tongue was just poking out of the corner of his mouth, a sign that he was trying hard to concentrate. "…and I'll do, everywhere else I guess." Admetus glared. He couldn't believe Alonzo was given protector duties over him. He would rather be under command of responsible, no-nonsense Munkustrap then his goofy monochromatic brother. He cleared his throat.  
"Alonzo I think-"  
"Call me sir!" Alonzo grinned, trying unsuccessfully to pull a smile out of the military-like Admetus. The other cat merely gave him a grumpy look.  
"Sir." The cat grunted, teeth clenched angrily, "It would be wise, with only the two of us on patrol, if I was given the greater of the two areas. I can assure you I could fend off-"  
"Nonsense! The gate will be the easiest way anyone could use to get in the junkyard. That's our main priority. End of story. Go to your post Admetus." Alonzo finished, beginning to walk off towards one of the back corners. Admetus shot a dirty look to the back of his head, stalking off to the gate. It was too easy, and that's what Alonzo couldn't seem to comprehend.

•••••

The Rum Tum Tugger grinned. There she was.

Tugger watched as young Jellicle goodbye to Bombalurina, the kitten sprinting down the pathway back to Jennyanydots; the red queen left by herself again. He padded over to her, his head held extra high, his spirit soaring at the thought she saw only him. He continued towards her, until he was just a few paces from her. She paled slightly as she suddenly looked up to find him beaming down at her triumphantly.  
"Hey Bombs…" He smirked, staring her down as she shifted uncomfortably, looking anywhere but at the tom himself.  
"Tugger." She responded stoically, still not facing him. This was going better then the last time he saw her; she would be eating out of his paw this time.  
"Bombi, don't you think that's a little underrated, considering you're speaking to someone you _**love**_." He cooed, stepping closer, enjoying this interrogation far more then he should have. Bombalurina flinched, shifting a little away from him on the TV set.  
"Tugger please, don't start this." Her voice wavered slightly, Tugger's shadow covering her from the sun as he stepped closer.  
"I didn't start this, you did. You can't expect me to forget about-" She cut him off, hating the smugness in his voice, and not needing to recap the events from last night.  
"Not now Tugger."  
"I think we should talk about this now." Tugger let his voice linger, hovering over Bombalurina. He wanted to talk about it. He wanted to hear her say to him that he was perfect. He wanted to hear that she was attracted to him. He wanted to hear that she loved him again.

"No, can't it wait till later?" Bomba's voice was pleading him. Anytime but now…not when she had just broken Mungojerrie's heart. It was way too soon, and way too painful to talk about this. She felt tears returning to her eyes, and felt embarrassed she had to shy them away from the Rum Tum Tugger.  
"Why? I think it's better now." Tugger was too wrapped up in the fact he had power over her to realise she was hurting. He stood closer to her, almost touching the Slouched scarlet queen, who he longed for so badly.  
"Not Tugger, it really isn't, just please leave me alone for a bit." Bombalurina felt the tears becoming heavier, her breathing becoming laboured at the lump in her throat. She wanted to scream, and push him away, but she couldn't move. She was frozen firmly in her seat.  
"Why? Why can't we talk now?" Tugger was becoming confused. Didn't she love him? She was supposed to feel alive in his presence, to ache to be close to him, to practically beg to talk to him…the way he felt for her.

Bombalurina swallowed, her body starting to shiver as she lifted her head slightly; her nose parallel to his chest, but finding the tears had blurred her vision.  
"_I told him_." It came out as a whisper. She couldn't bear to say anything else, as her heart beat faster. That's when Tugger laughed. He actually_**laughed**_ at her.  
"Good. Then he can get out of the picture…and stay out, because I think you need to say some stuff to-" Tugger was cut off from his arrogant dribble by Bomb's suddenly sharp command.  
"_Get away from me_ Tugger, not now." Bombalurina began to feel her jaw lock in rage. How dare he laugh at what she had to do! Telling Mungojerrie she was in love with someone else practically killed her, didn't he understand? Tugger chuckled, again, ignoring her.

"Why, feeling guilty about it?" Tugger started prying in amusement. Bombalurina shuddered, feeling a cold self hatred take over her.  
"Yes." Tugger merely shrugged at her response, unmoved by the fact she had broken someone's heart, and he was the cause of it all.  
"Why should you?" Bombalurina felt her head shoot up, quickly wiping her tears with her paws, and finally seeing a clear picture of Tugger's almost bored face. She stood up furiously, pushing the Main coon back a bit. Tugger widened his eyes as her paws balled into fists, her eyes filled with fire.  
"What is wrong with you Tugger! I feel so bad, I basically-" It was Bombalurina who was now cut off from her angry rant.  
"Who cares. Look how much better off you are now." Tugger snorted, crossing his arms in pure annoyance that Mungojerrie was seemingly, still a problem for him. Bombs face was of pure loathing for his disconcern towards the calico tom.  
"Oh what, because it's _you_ now instead of him?" She spat, jerking her gaze from his and glaring angrily to her side. Tugger was unfazed, fluffing his mane carelessly.  
"You could say that…"  
"That's disgusting Tugger, don't you even care?" Bombalurina took a step away from his in pure revulsion for his larger then usual, high and mighty attitude. He gave her a brief look of boredom.  
"No."  
"Well you should!" She let tears pour down her scarlet face freely now, her whiskers twitching violently.  
"Well I don't, and he can get over it. He's not important." Tugger raised his voice aggressively, suddenly stepping towards her, closing the gap between them. Honestly, just when he thought Mongrel-jerrie was finally out of the way. Bombalurina's eyes became glazed over with hurt. She took another step away from the agitated Tugger, finding herself backed against the television.  
"Yes he is Tugger! Stop being so cruel." Her voice cracked several times, sniffing continuously. Tugger merely snorted incredulously.  
"Oh, and like you weren't! You're the one who was with **him** when _everyone_ knows you're in love with **me**!" His voice raised several decibels, features becoming an ugly scowl.  
"How would you know that huh? I still care about him and his feelings too! Not everything revolves around _you_ Tugger!" Bombalurina found herself yelling now, and unwittingly kicking the metal shell of the TV set in anger as she stomped angrily.  
"Yeah well, I don't see it being about him either. This is about **you and me**." Tugger's voice had become dangerously low, stepping closer to her. They weren't touching, but they were less then an inch from brushing against each other. Bombalurina's tears had calmed; drying from the flare of anger. She stared coldly into Tugger's goldy-brown eyes, which were dark with determination.  
"It is _**just**_ as much about Mungojerrie as it is you and me Tugger." She hissed, voice never raising higher then a whisper. She was sick. Sick to the stomach that Tugger was causing all of this pain and hurt to everyone, and that she was letting it happen. She searched her mind quickly for any last shred of ammo she could use against the self-centred jerk.  
"You aren't the _**only**_ one I feel for Tugger." Bombalurina whispered venomously, opting for one of the most hurtful things she could throw at him. Bomb's eyes flashed with fear as Tugger began to growl, his deep eyes staring violently into her green ones. Tugger took a deep breath in, the growl in the back of his throat intensifying to the point she almost whimpered in fear of his next move.

Tugger's arm suddenly hooked around Bombalurina's waist, pressing the startled queen firmly against him.

...and then they kissed.

* * *

**Are you guys excited? Believe me, only rewards will be in store if you guys review for me. The next chapter promises:**

**- A cat fight or two.  
- Several huge arguments  
- Jealousy and hatred directed to some innocent Jellicle's  
- And the most unforgivable thing from the least likely cat you'd ever suspect!**

**My.Psuedonym.Was.Taken**

**Bombalurina wants _YOU_ to join the reviewer army!  
Enlist at a purple button near you!**


	18. The Butterfly Effect

**AUTHORS UPDATE: I have re-edited this chapter, as my glasses are no longer AWOL. I went to my opto. and we figured out what was going on with my eyes. It was nothin serious. Anyways, hope you enjoy the EDITED version of this chapter. Please rate and review anyways! Even if you're new to the series.  
**

* * *

_WOO! Update! I know, it's been over a week, but I must admit I have be restrained by a few personal issues right now, but have finally sought out time to bring you another chapter. Yayness!_

_Now, I personally have some major issues with this chapter.  
1) I am aware it doesn't address some stuff mentioned in previous chapters, but I have decieded to change some of the plot so I can have some interesting events for the... drumroll... SEQUEL! You guys gave such a positive response that I have confirmed there will be a sequel. However, Catch 22 here is that the plot my not flow as nicely as I hoped it would, since I've had a few recent brainwaves. Hope you guys aren't too phased._

_2) Shock horror, fanfic editor hates me. This is my THIRD attempt at writing the authors note. Never the less, you guys must excuse any errors, spelling/grammar etc. since by a very bizarre turn of events as per this week, I am practically blind. My glasses went missing, and for complicated reasons to do with my eyesight, my eyes have become dependant on my now-AWOL-glasses since when I first got them (My eyesight wasn't that bad before...but it's complicated)._

_I actually have put myself through reading hell staring at this computer screen (it's LCD), and right now I have a HUGE migraine from staring at this stupid page. Not to mention, being the cry-baby I am at this point, I'm still getting over being sick last week and the tonnes of family/school/life issues right now._

_I wouldn't mind if you still want to point out errors. I should really re-read this but my eyes hurt._

_Anyways, I will be on the computer a while longer, as I can watch TV on youtube, which saves me having to seat on the floor in front of my actual TV. I'm actually really annoyed about this whole fiasco._

_Anyways, I would've like this chapter to be the long, action packed dramafied epic I was planning, but meh. Sometimes you can't help these things. Cest La Vie.  
(Plus, I am still rearranging the plot to suit a sequel, so the sequel isn't just a boring re-run of this story that may as well use the same dialogue. I don't want it to be like Days of Our Lives where you could watch an episode one day and 3 years later you watch another episode and the same stuff is happening except with differant character names._

_So yes, forgive my idiocy. Hope you enjoy the chapter regardless of all the above. The poll on my profile will be closed after I post the next chapter, so PLEASE vote after you read so I can figure out which ending/sequel to use. Reviewing is encouraged as well, it will keep me motivated!!_

_Maddy_

* * *

It would be a lie to say Bombalurina had never been kissed. But it was truthful enough to say she was never kissed like **_that_** by her ex-best friend. The kiss, although not a first for either, had become a first for both of them.

Tugger was fierce, but not forceful; essentially doing most of the kissing to the scarlet queen's full, trembling mouth. After only mere seconds, Bombalurina began to pull away. The Main Coon however, kept a possessive grip on her, desperate not top loose the electrifying feeling pulsating through his body. He was sure now. **_You always want what you can't have_**, and now that he'd had a taste, he wanted all of her. They remained like that, locked together in an intimate embrace. Though Bombalurina tried to shy her face away from his, Tugger continued to nuzzle close to her, mane tickling her collarbone. His nose brushed just under her ear where her jaw bone connected, his arms locked, keeping her from slipping away. Bombs felt her heart leap and the tom's uncharacteristic display of affection.

Bombalurina suddenly jerked away from Tugger fearfully, finding herself stumbling backwards out of the prison of his arms. Her breathing became rapid, on the verge of hyperventilation. Tugger's eyes no longer held the fire they once did, but instead swept over the shapely queen's scared face. Bombs paws began to shake, as did her voice.  
"Kisses don't fix anything Tugger." The Main Coon's chocolate brown irises focused on her lighter, green apple ones.  
"Why can't they?" He questioned, dropping his hard ego shell and exposing a very vulnerable and hurt tom. He almost felt his heart collapse as she sniffled slightly, a sign she was definitely upset.  
"They bring up too many problems." She stared pointedly at him. Tugger suddenly hated his conscience, as memories came flooding back.

Their kitten hood friend ship. His first crush on her. Their first fight. Their first ball. Her first invitation dance.

"I'm sorry Bombi." His ears dropped slightly as a calm sense of reflection washed over them. "I'm so, so sorry." He reached out to her, but again, she shied away from his touch.  
"You were so selfish Tugger." She whispered, gaze dropping from his, "You've always been selfish Tugger."  
"I won't be." His voice was so sincere, so…broken.

Bombalurina was skeptical. He'd done this before when they were younger. He would use sad eyes and a weary smile to manipulate everyone into getting his way. He would use is charm and good looks to sway cats into doing what he wanted. She found herself wondering if he truly had the capacity to think of someone else's wellbeing for a change. Banishing the dark feelings of doubt, Bombalurina took another glance at the now demure, somber tom standing before her, begging for some sort of atonement. She could see how desperately he wanted her to believe him. He **_needed_** her to believe him.  
She wanted to believe him just as much.

"You can't be jealous of other toms." Bombalurina began somewhat icily after some time. Tugger's eyes lit up, although still seemingly waiting for some kind of rejection. "…and you have to stop flirting around with everyone else…if we're together Tugger, you can't have other queens…and you have to stop being so possessive." She continued to add on as she thought of each point, Tugger staring at her hopelessly, "…and you need to start looking at what other people need from you Tugger. What **_I_** need."  
"What about what I need?" Tugger retorted in a playful voice. This caught Bombalurina off guard.  
"Wait…what?" She furrowed her brow decisively. Tugger quickly stepped forward, pulling her into him again, no doubt mostly for show on his part.  
"I need a kiss."

•••••

Etcetera poked her head out from behind a paint can, slipping back under the upturned canoe-clubhouse unnoticed. Her silenced, depressed sister followed. The track marks of tears on her splotchy face. It had been done. The twins both sat in a haunting silence beside the back of the TSE1.  
"Etcetera…why are we doing this?" Electra pleaded of her sister in barely a whisper. Etcetera merely glared at the weakness showed.  
"You're an idiot. You should realize by now why. **_We_**'re doing this so **_I_** can be Tugger's mate." She replied with a huff, Electra beginning to sob again.  
"We shouldn't have stolen the collar though Etcy…and we shouldn't have-"  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" The grayish moggy kitten let out a shrill shriek in response, her voice now a low growl. "We aren't sisters Electra. Why would I want to be related to something as **_pathetic_** as you?" She emphasized spitefully. Electra's sobbing became rattled as she gasped.  
"What? But Etcetera I though-"  
"I would like you after you helped me? I might of, except you wouldn't shut up and do it properly. I did everything myself!" Etcetera babbled narcissistically. Electra sniffled, wishing she had never agreed to help her sister…Or "**_ex_**_-sister_".

•••••

Mungojerrie sighed, kicking a stone away from himself bitterly. Rumpleteazer sat beside him, comforting him with her presence rather then with words. He needed space to think. Jellyorum had left the two alone, figuring it best not to interfere more then she already had.  
"I knew all along you know…" The calico tom broke the awkwardness between them. "I mean…**_everyone_** knew she was in love with Tugger." Rumpleteazer gave him a sympathizing look as he turned to her, sighing dejectedly.  
"Then why did you put yourself through this Jerrie?" Rumple asked him quietly, her cockney accent obvious laced with pity..  
"…because I didn't care. I wanted her to feel the way I felt about her…the way she felt about **_Tugger_**." Mungojerrie surprised his sibling with that. He never really held grudges, or had an angry personality, but she had never ever heard him say something with so much spite before.  
"Jerrie, are you alright?" She asked of her brother tentatively, only to be shrugged off as he suddenly stood up from his seat on a mangled metal bench.  
"No. I know I want her to be happy…but she won't be happy with him. Look how he treats queens for Rumpus Cat's sake! She's allowed to make her own decisions…but I should at least show her Tugger's the wrong one." He finished with a determined voice, stomping off over a junk pile with a malicious glint in his eye. Rumpleteazer's paw instantly shot to her pearls, twisting them by way of nervous habit.  
"Jerrie…" She drawled with a foreboding sense of doom. She knew this would turn out bad. "Everlasting Cat!" She swore, suddenly, sprinting off to at least do something about it.

•••••

"I'm really sorry…I didn't know. Everyone's going to hate me!" Electra sobbed on the shoulder of her friend Victoria. The shocking white kitten turned to look up at her brother hopefully.  
"She won't tell me what she did…but she says it's really serious." The moonlight kitten-queen's voice was grave as Mistoffelees stared down at both of them. He shot his sister a weary look before crouching on the ground so he was eye to eye with the collapsed form of Electra.  
"Electra…what did you do? It can't be that bad…" The conjuring cat's tone was kind and comforting, but for some reason this seemed to upset the kitten more.  
"It is!" She wailed, Victoria having to shush her, whispering for her to keep it down. The whole junkyard didn't need to see her poor friend like this. Misto tilted his head curiously. He knew kittens (Queens in general perhaps) sometimes overreacted, but the way she was saying it, it seemed whatever it was might be pretty bad.

"Well…I promise if you tell me, I'll try and help. I won't get you in trouble with anyone." He reassured the furry wreck in front of him, his voice a smooth and even calm. Electra shook her head violently, wiping her nose on the back of her paw. She suddenly ignored her own sobs, before bracing her paws in Victoria's and looking up at Misto with shame filled eyes.  
"No! No! No! You don't understand! I helped Etcetera do something really bad and it's going to' get everyone in lots of trouble!" Misto twitched his nose in a slight confusion.  
"Who's going to be in trouble?…all the kittens?"  
"NO! I mean what we did might get lots of the grown ups in trouble!" Victoria froze from patting her friend's back comfortingly, her grip still tight around Electra's paw.  
"What did you do Electra? Why do you want to get the grown ups in trouble?" Victoria asked quickly, her voice squeaky with fright and worry. Electra bowed her head, not meeting the eyes of either Jellicle.  
"I didn't want to…it was Etcetera! All of it was Etcetera! I didn't want to…" She began wailing again, Mistoffelees staring intensely at her.  
"Electra." Mistoffelees voice had become rather stern and strict, suddenly needing to find out what was so bad it would break up two extremely close sisters. "You need to tell me…what did you and Etcetera do?"  
"But I didn't' want t-" Electra's victimized sobs were silenced.  
"Electra! What did you do?" Mistoffelees raised his voice, the magic within him warning him that this was indeed, important information.

•••••

Mungojerrie nearly gagged at Tugger's scent, which was all over his bureau den. It really wasn't a strong scent, but it reminded the calico far too much of the fact this was perhaps, Bombalurina's future residence. His heart ached as he shifted through Tugger's blankets and trinkets, his mind clouded with thoughts of the scarlet queen, who was **_surely_** being lead on by sweet nothings from the sleazy Main Coon. Mungojerrie flinched as his paw touched something cold beneath one of the cushions. Shifting around, he was able to grasp the cool metal of some sort of clasp. Slowly lifting his bounty out from under the throws and pillows, he found he was almost dreading what he found.  
A diamond studded, expensive looking collar. One that would only be worn on special occasions.  
A **_female's_** collar.

* * *

**_The Rum Tum Tugger_ **wants _**YOU**_ to join the reviewer army!

Enlist at a purple button near you!

(I do this with all my other stories, so I figured it will be fun for this one too lol)


	19. Love Lost

**AUTHOR'S UPDATE: Yes, since my glasses are no longer AWOL, I was able to edit this chapter too. Also, have you gusy read this chapter yet? If so PLEASE review, since I feel like no one's reading it anymore. sad face

* * *

**

_I'm sorry it isn't what I hoped it would be, but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway. Bear in mind it is currently 12:30 in the morning as I post this, and I have been on since 10:30 for you guys. My eyes have actually started to go all fuzzy and I don't have great vision at all right now. I have a MASSive migraine from doing this for you guys, simply because I wanted to, and as a sign of appreciation for all the fantastic reviewing you've done. _

_THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER!_

_However! Since there's been such a mix up with plot and voting for end pairing, I have decided to end YSMMS at Chapter 21 (which is also due to the fact my birthday is coming up next month on the 21st of October!) and simply because I like that number._

_I'm sorry this chapter sucked, but without my glasses and with microsoft word AND the fanfic editor being stupid towards me, I have no choice but to ive you un-edited crap. I'm very sorry, but when I have my glasses again, I PROMISE you I will revise all these chapters, so they aren't as terrible._

_Maddy_

* * *

Tugger smirked egotistically as Bombalurina giggled, trying to push his nose from tickling her neck. They were currently playing some love struck game of tag, where Tugger seemed to be permanently "it". She would push him away every time he'd dive in for a kiss or a cuddle and run a little further ahead, Tugger finding a thrill in the hunt for his Bomba.  
**_His_** Bomba…no one else's but his own. True, it was a slightly possessive way of thinking, but Tugger had to admit to himself; he was a _very_ jealous tom. His jealousy had at least earned some credit though. It was in their argument that his jealousy of Mungojerrie's past relationship with Bombs (He stressed to himself it was **_past_**) that led to the unexpected kiss. In all honesty, for once, Tugger hadn't planned a kiss. In the back of his mind, (a place he'd rather ignore), he almost felt sorry that their first kiss together wasn't on of the scenarios he'd fantasised- Yes; _Fantasised_- like the overly romantic leap-into-his-arms in front of everyone, crushing the dreams of all their admirers. Or back at the ball where she'd danced the invitation dance. Tugger had made a lot of mistakes in his lifetime when it came to Bombalurina, but he was glad that he'd let the angry, carnal tom inside of him take over for that split second. He did something right by both of them in that.

Tugger was pulled from his Bombalurina-induced reverie when he felt the soft push of her paws on his chest, the small shove causing his grip on her to slip; letting the queen escape a few feet ahead. She laughed coyly as Tugger let out a long, saucy growl, beginning to pounce after her again. Bombs found herself speed up as Tugger's playful growling became more intense, closing behind her. Before they knew it, they were running towards the centre of the junkyard. The chase was on.

•••••

Cassandra finished preening her head fur in the largest piece of broken mirror. Her den was the remains of a small metal water tank, although hot in the daytime, the ridges in the metal work allowed Cassandra to store her possessions in the make-shift shelves. The walls were lined with shiny, discarded perfume bottles and several jagged mirror pieces. It was easy to say she was a lover of the finer things in life, as were her rich upper-class owners, away from her home in the junkyard. The finest of gourmet cat foods, the most expensive vets, and the softest of cat beds for the female feline.

"The finest for Tugger…" Cassandra's voice leaked with self importance as she practiced attractive faces in her makeshift dressing mirror. She couldn't understand why such a gorgeous male wouldn't take her as his mate. Sure, he wasn't her breed, but she wasn't exactly keen on the idea of kittens anyways. She sighed lustfully to herself, practically drooling at the thought of becoming one half of such a perfect pairing.  
"Importance…elegance…I must ooze perfection." Her voice reminded herself in a slick tone, listing off things she felt she must represent. The brown Siamese surveyed her favourite wooden box, which was overflowing with shiny buttons, gems and jewels. Raising an eyebrow, she noted she was missing a very valuable accessory.

•••••

"Got you…you little minx" Tugger purred in the scarlet queens ear as she squealed in joy. She continued laughing happily as Tugger tickled her sides, making Bombalurina become weak in his grip. They both seemed happy enough, Tugger playing with her quite kittenishly, despite his so called "image". Bombs stopped laughing at the sudden realization.  
Tugger hadn't pushed her away…even though they were in public.  
She could see the mystic twins Coricopat and Tantomile watching curiously from a top a junk pile. Rumpleteazer and Exotica were standing in front of the TSE1 in confusion. Even Pouncival, Plato and Tumblebrutus who were ambling around the corner had also paused to watch the two for a bit. Bombalurina was still in Tugger's grip, slowly lifting her head to stare into his deep gold-brown eyes.  
"We better stop…they'll see you." She whispered almost sadly. She should've remembered. Tugger tensed for a minute before relaxing again, pulling her closer.  
"I need to think about what's best for **_both_** of us…" He repeated cheekily, loving the way her green irises lit up. It was true. He didn't care about his stupid reputation anymore… (Well, maybe he did just a little, but Bombalurina trumped that.)  
"Tugger…" Bombs whispered airily, lifting a paw to run down is handsome face in awe, "…you listened to me…" She trailed off; amazed that perhaps something had **_finally_** gotten through to the self-righteous, ruffled Main Coon. She pressed her cold nose against his lovingly, only to find Tugger growl again. She was about to giggle at Tugger's sudden playfulness, but stopped. His grip had tightened so it was uncomfortable, and the tone of the growl was no longer playful or welcoming at all. It sounded like it was a warning…a "back off" sort of sound. Bombalurina looked up at his eyes in confusion, only to find his stony gaze rested behind her.

Mungojerrie was standing confidently in front of the pair, staring boldly at Tugger. The maned tom remained rooted to the ground, merely staring back darkly in challenge. Bombalurina wriggled around in Tugger's arms, trying to slacken his now steadfast grasp around her waist. Mungojerrie only broke the mental sparring once to give a pleading, pitying look to Bombs. I'm Sorry is what she could gather from his heartfelt look, but Tugger merely held her tighter, the growling deepening under his breath.

This would not end well.

•••••

Cassandra had just emerged from her den, suddenly frozen mid stride at the sight before her. Tugger with his arms protectively around Bombalurina, Mungojerrie standing assertively before them. Cassandra was about to stomp off at the very sight of Tugger and Bombi, but instead began to smirk. She would see how things would play out. Perhaps the odds would tip in her favour. The Siamese sat down on a cardboard box, crossing her legs daintily, grinning wildly at her front row seat.  
Rumpleteazer nearly sprung to her brother's aid, but found herself pulled back by Exotica's dark Burmese paw. Exotica ignored the desperate look Teazer gave her, shaking her head in that serene, calm way she always did. Rumple merely bit her lip, as Exotica linked her arm with hers in a motherly fashion, squeezing her hand for support. The calico female watched the scene with far less amusement then the vain Cassandra. The twisting of the string of peals seemed to give away all of Rumple's building worry for her irrational sibling.

•••••

"Bombs…I know that you think you're happy with Tugger, but you need to know that he won't change for you." Mungojerrie's voice began shaky, but continued strongly with a courage the normally skittish Calico had to pull out from deep inside himself. His Main Coon opposition ceased the threatening rumbling in his throat, but the scowl on his face didn't waver. Bombalurina, at first, looked insulted by Mungojerrie's accusation, but she paled when he produced the offending collar from behind his back. It had an expensive looking black band, covered with small jewels all around (Diamonds it looked like) and a small pink bow adorning the front, a bell hanging from the centre of the ribbon. To the side, Cassandra's eyes widened at the sight of her missing choker. **_What was Mungojerrie doing with it?_**  
"I found this in Tugger's den Bomba…Don't you see? He isn't the tom for you if he goes off with all these other queens!" Jerrie pleaded with Bombs, who had pushed her way from Tugger's hold. She shot a hurt look towards the Main Coon, backing away from him slowly. Tugger's eyes darted between the costly jewellery, and Bomba's green eyes, glazed over with a look of utter betrayal.  
"Tugger… but I…why?…" Bomba couldn't seem to form words as she found her eyes glued to the offending gem covered piece. The maned tom found himself glaring at Mungojerrie, who had a triumphant glint in his honey coloured, amber eyes.

Tugger looked toward Bombalurina in confusion. Hadn't they been happy just a few minutes ago? And who's collar **_was_** that anyway?  
"Bombi! There are no other queens! There have never been…" Tugger gave a good long look at the collar in Mungojerrie's paw, before suddenly becoming defensive, "I don't even know who that belongs too! Go over and smell it Bombs, I bet it doesn't even have my scent on it." Tugger urged, throwing Jerrie another poisonous look, "**_He_** probably stole it from someone else to set me up. **_Dirty street thief_**!"

Bombalurina was torn as she slowly inched her way towards the collar. Praying to every cat in the heavy side layer that Jerrie had lied, that he was wrong about Tugger.  
She sniffed the collar and felt her insides churn into a huge knot.  
It smelt like Tugger.

•••••

"Tugger…" Bomba rasped out, looking back over to the wounded looking tom. She couldn't believe how good of an actor he was. He actually looked shocked that she smelt him on the collar! More so, she felt sick to her stomach she fell for it all over again. The manipulation, the lies, the queens. He'd been tearing away at her all her life and he'd finally done it. He broke her.

Mungojerrie watched with a twisted sense of self-satisfaction. He'd just single pawedly saved Bombalurina from becoming mates with the biggest jerk in the junkyard...probably the entire suburb. He tried to ignore all the pain flashing across her features, reasoning that she would've been in a lot more had she been strung along by the sleazy tom. Tugger tried to approach her but she continued to back away on her light, agile legs, shaking her head in disbelief. Tugger looked genuinely victimised for once, and to Mungojerrie it felt extremely good watching him on the edge of groveling at Bomba's feet. He deserved it.

"Bombs…babes come here. I wouldn't ever…" Tugger felt his heart leap into his throat. He'd had the entire world in his paw just an hour ago. He had the one thing he'd always dreamed of, and now Bomba was being ripped away from him by her jilted ex-lover. Tugger needed Bomba. He needed her scent, her laugh, her smile, her touch. He needed her kisses every day, and he needed her love and affection. Rumpus Cat, he needed her like she was before **_Mongrel_**jerrie had to show up and throw a diamond studded lie in her face.

"Who's collar is it?" Bombalurina asked with a strained tone. Mungojerrie didn't answer her, not knowing the answer himself. Tugger gave Bombalurina an exasperated look.  
"I don't know who's it is!"  
"-Oh, didn't you catch her name?" Mungojerrie was almost surprised at how quickly the acidic remark slid out of his mouth. Tugger ignored him as he continued to hold his paw out to try take Bombi's own, smaller one.  
"Bombs I…" Tugger whispered, trying to at least touch Bombalurina one last time. She recoiled as his paw lightly brushed her own, her eyes filled with as much pain as the Main Coon. The scarlet queen stood timidly, seemingly unable to take any more emotional turmoil.

Cassandra studied the situation carefully. Her collar seemed to be the whole argument against Tugger. A light bulb went off in Cassandra's head. She could say she was there…in Tugger's den…and she **_accidentally_** left it there after their rendezvous. If there was one way she could break up Bombalurina and Tugger indefinitely, she would be to say she was the other queen.  
"It's my collar." Cassandra piped into the awkward scene that was unfolding. All three Jellicles gave the Siamese shocked looks as she sauntered into the cluster, heading to Mungojerrie. She purposefully brushed her tail along his arms flirtatiously as she collected her collar. She fluttered her eyelashes a few times, issuing a husky "Thank you", before swaying her hips over to a frozen Tugger. Cassandra pouted when her attempts to drape herself over the tom were rejected; with Tugger flinching away from her in disgust.  
"Cassandra…you were with Tugger?" Bombalurina questioned with a whimper, beginning to feel more and more humiliated. Tugger was becoming desperate. He had been waiting his how life to do something to be with her, and it was quickly being twisted into some kind of nightmare.  
"She and I were never together behind your back Bomba! I wouldn't touch her…"

Mungojerrie was suddenly enraged. Tugger was lying to her face **_again_**! He wasn't good enough for Bombalurina. Not if he was going to run around with other queens behind her back. Jerrie felt so awful for Bombs when Cassandra started to stroke Tugger's arm with a haughty air about her. Even though Tugger was pushing the Siamese's hands away, it was obvious they must've been together. Mungojerrie was even further disappointed as Tugger continued to plead his innocence. Did being a Jellicle mean nothing to anyone anymore?

Bombalurina finally found the strength to turn her back on the frantic Tugger and bitchy Cassandra. She couldn't stand there, listening to anymore lies or stories, feeling utterly disgraced as other Jellicle's watched the spectacle from afar. Tugger wasn't crying, but his eyes held an awfully familiar looking glassy shine to them. He felt his feet finally uproot themselves from where they were, and he found himself quickly following her, merely a foot behind.

Mungojerrie couldn't let him get away with it. It finally dawned on him. Bombalurina was taken away from him by that Pollicle! Feeling angrier then he'd ever been in his entire life, Mungojerrie pounced on Tugger from behind. He let his claws dig deep into his flesh, before shredding them down the entire length of his back, ripping up curls of muscle under the razor edges, blood quickly began flowing from the gashes. Tugger yowled loudly in agony, before whirling around to tackle Mungojerrie to the ground.

•••••

"…and that's what Etcetera wants everyone to think! She didn't know who Tugger's new queen was, so she planted the collar in his den, and the queen would leave him!" Electra stressed to the conjuring cat and his pure white sister. Victoria had both paws covering her open mouth dramatically, Misto kept a poker face as he found himself deep in thought. Electra shook her head a few times, as if trying to rid herself of her own shame, staring at the ground, tears already returning to well in her eyes. "She wants to be with Tugger so badly…but she's…she's…not my sister anymore…"  
"Don't start crying again…you won't get in trouble I promise you. At least you told someone…right Misto?" Victoria tried to soothe the splotchy kitten, looking up to her tuxedoed sibling optimistically. The magic tom nodded.  
"Look…it isn't that bad. As long as we can get it sorted out before-" Misto was cut off as the violent howling of a cat fight rung through the air. Victoria and Electra both jumped with squeals, pulling each other closer as Mistoffelees bolted around the TSE1 to join the chaos.

* * *

**Did you guys understand that? If not, here's the short hand:**

**Etcetera (and Electra, but not willingly) had stolen Cassandra's collar to plant in Tugger's den to make it look like he isn't faithful to Bombalurina. Etcetera however, didn't know who Tugger's new queen was and chose Cassandra as her victim because she knew Tugger wouldn't touch Cassandra at all (As we all know, she is a bit of a snobby-floozy) Mungojerrie, who is trying to be Bomba's night in shining armour (collective sigh) made the situation worse by confronting Tugger, and causing Bomba to feel like she's been lead on. Tugger IS actually innocent, yet can't seem to prove that he's actually changing to be with Bomba, especially when Cassandra decides to lie to Bomba so she can have Tugger for herself. Mungojerrie gets a little hot-headed from all the built up anger towards Tugger and finally lashes out physically. **

**(To see what happens in the fight and aftermath please review! See what happens when the whole junkyard becomes involved!) **

**On the other paw, Electra told Mistoffelees and Victoria about what Etcetera had planned, and they are all trying to stop everything before it happens, but we now see they are too late. **

**Does that clear everything up? Is it awful? I know...It's too cliched isn't it? **

**If you guys hate it, I will take these chapters down and rewrite them entirely with a different storyline, and if that happens I am so sorry I tried to write while I was so sick. Obviously it has made me delusional.**

* * *

_**Mungojerrie** wants **YOU **to Join The Reviewer Army _

Please enlist at a purple button near you!


	20. It Hurts

Tugger's face immediately screwed up in pain, howling at the burning of Mungojerrie's sharp claws ripping cavernous crevasses into the muscles of his back. The agony was instantaneous, and Tugger's animal instinct kicked in at full force. He whirled around to tackle Mungojerrie to the ground, clamping sharp teeth over the Tom's right ear and ripping the thin, soft tissue as hard as he could; the slick, metallic taste of blood quickly filling his mouth.

The Jellicles reacted in chaos. Bombalurina spun around in panic only to shriek in absolute horror at the scene. Rumpleteazer broke from Exotica's grasp, screaming her brother's name as she ran towards the fight. Pouncival and Tumblebrutus rushed to join the sudden action, but also found themselves restrained by their slightly older, wiser companion Plato. Mistoffelees unwittingly sprang over the hood of the TSE1, eyes growing wide as he watched the two tom's wrestling violently on the ground.

They weren't just fighting.  
They were fighting _**dirty**_.

Tugger had used the quick hold of Mungojerrie's now torn right ear as a means of restraint, enabling him to kick the calico a few times, his back hind claws sinking into the flesh of Mungojerrie's sides. The calico cried out shrilly at the sudden sting of the sharp knives digging into him. Tugger however, weakened when Jerrie clamped his claws back into the wounds on his back, ensuring he slid them deeper into the already sliced muscle. The gashes quickly covered both cats in rivers of the sticky, rusty coloured blood. Tugger jumped off of his opposition in reflex, landing a few feet away clumsily on his side. Dirt clouded around him, tears pulling at the corners of his deep gold-speckled-brown eyes as the dust made its way into the open gashes; the foreign bodies sticking messily into.

By now, the queens were screaming, the Tom's desperately trying to keep control of Mungojerrie as he attempted to pounce on Tugger a second time. The main coon had tried to lift himself off the ground, but found himself staggering in pure agony; horrifically slipping on his own pool of blood. Like a tranquilized elephant, he swayed as he attempted to stumble forward; his handsome features the epitome of torture. A few raspy inhalations of breath, and he painfully fell on his side once more, letting out a yowl that was a cross between frustration and complete anguish.

Mungojerrie struggled viciously against Plato, Mistoffelees, and now Coricopat who had joined the scrummage to separate the toms. The calico was being forcibly pinned to the ground, Rumpleteazer desperately yelling at him to stop it from his side, tears pouring out of her wide, innocent eyes. The calico ignored the burning of his ear and the throbbing of his side as he glared at the bloodied lump that was The Rum Tum Tugger.

•••••

"Sweet Heavyside!" The distinct accent of Skimbleshanks rung through the air as he and some fellow tribe members bolted after the two male kittens. Tumblebrutus and Pouncival bounded in front, having been sent by Plato for help from the elder Jellicles. Jellyorum paled as she met the scene; Alonzo skidding to a halt, the squeamish tom about to be sick from the sheer amount of lubricious blood.  
"What happened?" Jennyanydots screamed in complete disgust; her tone thick with worry and terror. She rushed over to Tugger first, unable to fully comprehend the sickening state of the Main Coon. The curious cat was now taking long laboured breaths, roaring every time he tried to struggle to his feet. Adrenaline was still rushing through his system, the pace of blood flow from his long spinal slashes mimicking the fast beating of his heart. He was growling darkly at his own body's feeling of suffering and quickly growing weakness.

Bombalurina was hysterical, fighting against Exotica who had come to hold her back. Electra and Victoria had seen at least half of the fight, and Victoria, who was in shock herself, was comforting Electra, who appeared to be having a complete mental breakdown. Tantomile had been ushered over to Tugger's savage, but increasingly deteriorating form by Jennyanydots, who was having a hard time trying to look at the extent of his injuries.  
"I'm going to kill him!" Tugger snarled ferociously, fire in his eyes as he made another attempt to stand. Jenny was becoming teary eyed from sheer aggravation at the Main Coon's obvious disregard for anything but the death of his rival. She was trying to calm him down and get him to stop moving around. He was losing a lot of blood. Bombalurina kept whimpering as she was held back by Exotica, desperate to clamber out of her grip to be closer to Tugger.

Mungojerrie was now beginning to calm down somewhat. The Tom's had finally pinned him down, facing away from the Rum Tum Tugger, Plato holding down his back legs as Coricopat sat on his torso. Mungojerrie let an uncharacteristic smirk envelop his features, ignoring his own injuries. In a twisted way, he felt victorious at the sound of Tugger's agonized groans. He caught his sister's eye and felt his mind go blank. His calico twin was gaping at him in shock…shame…disappointment. Rumpleteazer locked eyes with her brother, giving him a stern gaze of anger. Mungojerrie didn't feel as triumphant as before, suddenly becoming aware of the sniffs and wails of fellow Jellicles echoing around him.

"Tugger! Stay still you bloody pollicle!" Jenny hissed dangerously; Tugger finally weak enough to be overpowered by Mistoffelees, Skimbleshanks and herself. The Main Coon was now merely moaning, pain had enveloped his entire being. Tugger winced and howled with every touch, making everyone else cringe with him. Jenny's face softened as she tentatively touched the long, jagged ridges of the open injuries.  
"Bomba…where's Bomba?" He hissed as Jenny tried to touch him gently on the shoulder; one of the spots where Mungojerrie had re-entered his claws to dig deeper into his muscle. The wounds had stopped gushing torrents of blood, but the dark red, exposed meat of his back was still wet and bleeding in some places. Mistoffelees was the only one to respond to Tugger's request. He slowly moved away from the aching maned tom, careful not to touch him. He spotted the absolutely broken form of Bombalurina stop squirming in Exotica's comforting grip.

The tuxedoed conjurer approached the queens, catching Exotica's gaze before using his eyes to motion over to Alonzo, who had stayed where he was and was now throwing up in a pile of rags. She shot her mate a worried look, passing Bombalurina over to Mistoffelees as she rushed to attend to Alonzo. Mistoffelees stood quietly, merely holding the whimpering scarlet queen, not really knowing anything that could help. A flitting thought to the very truth of the collar, its owner's agenda and how it got to be in Tugger's den passed through his conscious, but he decided against telling her now. She'd suffered enough hadn't she? The last thing she needed was to be told Mungojerrie was wrong, Tugger was innocent, and all of this was in vain. He would tell her, but later.

•••••

Demeter crept from her den, finally pleased she had been able to coax Munkustrap into at least resting. He hadn't gotten any better since yesterday, but he hadn't gotten much worse. Her patience was beginning to wear rather thin with him lately, and she found herself stressed at the sudden overload of responsibilities. She wasn't a generally organised queen, and the sudden weight of the junkyard's safety (which she basically shared now, along with Alonzo and Admetus) was taking its toll. Demeter sat down outside the den that overlooked the junkyard, becoming frozen with fear at the scene before her. Blood splattered on the ground in the centre of the junkyard, the poignant smell starting to drift into the higher air. Snapping from her sudden paralysis, she sprinted down the precarious mountain of junk, praying to the Heavyside no one was dead. She was starting to blame herself; she was supposed to protect everyone while Munkustrap was sick, and yet instead she was Munkustrap, up in their den high above the junk where she couldn't hear what was happening below, when everyone obviously needed her more.

She skidded past Alonzo, who's sight merely angered her further. He was elected to take over his brother's duties, and yet he was throwing up instead of helping? Pushing back that nasty voice in her mind, she slowed down to arrive in front of the silent Mungojerrie held down against the dirt and nearly everyone weeping over the injured Tugger. Instinctively, she ran to Jennyanydots for details.  
"Bloody boys…got into a huge argument. I have yet to find out what it was abo- TUGGER! STOP MOVING! YOU'LL MAKE IT WORSE!" Jenny shrieked at him, completely stressed out as some of the previously dry patches in his wounds began to bleed again. Demeter's fur bristled as she accidentally wet her foot with Tugger's blood. Repressing memories of that fateful ball, she gritted her teeth.

What had they been fighting over! They were ruining what Munkustrap, and now what she, had tried to enforce! The stupid bickering had gone far enough to seriously injure each other, something that would surely jeopardize everyone if Macavity happened to strike! Heavyside only knows if word had travelled to him that Munkustrap, the Jellicle protector had fallen ill, and his goofy brother had taken over his authorities.

"Tantomile! Fetch some water dear…someone go to my den and get…" Jenny's voice faded as Demeter's head began to spin in confusion. She began to only catch bits and pieces of all the chaos surrounding her. Jellicles hysterical, running and crying everywhere around her.  
"It was all that Mongrel's fault! He was trying to get away with everything!"  
"Hold still!"  
"Stop fighting and calm down…"  
"It was a cheap shot anyways! Getting me from behind when I wasn't watc-ARGH!"  
"I didn't mean too! It was Etcetera! All of it!"  
"Oh Rumpus Cat…someone get some more water for it!"  
"Calm down…" She could identify that as Plato trying to restrain Mungojerrie as he began his struggles again.  
"Calm down!" A second voice chided Electra, trying to stop the kitten's frenzy.  
"…Calm down..." Another voice soothed, sounding like Mistoffelees from somewhere behind her, accompanied by some soft snivelling.

Demeter suddenly screamed in irritation. She would _**not**_ calm down. Pouncival was behind her when she whipped around, glaring daggers at him. The poor kitten nearly crumbled under her intense stare, already trembling from witnessing all the blood and the fighting.  
"Who started it!" Demeter raged, suddenly not the calm, patient queen she always was. Conveniently, Cassandra was behind the golden queen, who was merely watching the scene as it played out, heard her interrogation of the kitten and decided to make herself scarce, running back to her den to remove herself from any allegations. Pouncival continued to crumble under her piercing gaze. He found that the entire retelling of the fiasco just tumbled out of his mouth incoherently. Her eyes seemed to spark in anger as she picked up on certain points. Bombalurina! It was _**her**_ fault! Her own sister!

"Mistoffelees! Let me go I have to see them…" Bombalurina had quit her whimpering, and had begun to struggle against the rather small tom, who was having trouble restraining her. Demeter's head snapped to the source of the cry. She stared angrily at her sister, stomping up to her just as she escaped from the conjurer's arms, meeting her halfway.

"Dear everlasting cat Bombi! Haven't you done enough!" Demeter's shrill cry shocked even herself, the bitterness seeming to rise up out of the usually passive queen. "If you weren't such a _**whore**_ this wouldn't have happened in the first place!"

•••••

A hush fell over the Jellicles as Demeter quickly fell into herself again, clamping a paw over her mouth in shock. _**What had she just said? Had she really just said that to her sister?**_ Mungojerrie quickly fought against the cats sitting on top of him, rolling just enough to see the damage he, Tugger, and now Demeter, had caused to the scarlet beauty. The sobs from Electra and Victoria had quietened. Coricopat and Tantomile were no longer humming to themselves in some sort of prayer. Even Jenny stopped dabbing Tugger's deep gashes with water in shock.

"Oh…" Bombalurina didn't even try to fight the tears. There was no use. "Is that what I am to everyone…just some floozy who prances around the Junkyard trying to cause hurt, just for fun?" Her voice quavered, Demeter's eyes wide as she remained in her position, hardly believing this was actually happening. "Cause I didn't mean to! I didn't want this to happen….I just…I just….I wanted to feel like someone loved me for once." Bombs hiccupped  
"We do love you…" Demeter whispered to her sister, but it was muffled by the paw still clamped over her muzzle.  
"…Like I wasn't just some queen who couldn't find a Tom…" Bombalurina continued, quivering slightly. She sniffed slightly as she gave her sister a final, lost look. "Like someone loved me the way that Munkustrap loves you." Bombs trailed off in a whisper, using her own sister as an example, not knowing how else to explain it. Demeter remained frozen, unable to even twitch a whisker. She knew her sister was hurting all these years, she knew what she longed for, she knew how she craved for a Tom to care…and Demeter realised she'd just thrown it all back in her sister's face.

Bombalurina felt her paws shaking as she stood there, everyone staring at her. The only sounds she could hear were of her own sharp, grief stricken breaths, and of Tugger's half-conscious moans in the background.  
She couldn't take it anymore.  
She couldn't stand the guilt she felt, thinking it was truly her fault Mungojerrie has lashed out at Tugger. Her fault that the Junkyard had become torn in their own loyalties, not knowing to believe Tugger or Mungojerrie. She felt her own guilt at perhaps _**she**_ was the reason she was unable to find a mate. It was her fault.

And so she ran. She ran sprinting off as fast as she could, lungs burning from her crying. She ran, ignoring the shouts of her name from Mistoffelees as she ran past him. She ignored the pain in her head and her heart, and just ran aimlessly out of the Junkyard's front gates, out onto the busy city street.  
She ran without thinking.  
It hurt too much to think.

* * *

**DRAMATIC IS IT NOT?**

**I am literally posting this JUST as I finished typing it. I did a quick skim over everything, but I didn't edit it properly because I was just SO excited to get this up. Sadly, it is the SECOND LAST CHAPTER OF THE SERIES!**

**CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?**

**Honestly I can't. I just want to give an early thanks to all my lovely readers and reviewers out there who have been so kind and supportive. I really have had only the most wonderful reviews, full of wonderful constructive feedback and many error point outs (you know who you are people, and thanks for the embarassment! Haha!)**

**Anyways, the last chapter will hopefully, be just as mind-numbing as this one. It should deal with:**

**- The aftermath of the fight.  
- Something horrific...  
- The division of the Junkyard (who's on who's side?)  
- What happens to Bombs when she's running. (there have been little clues throughout the series, but they have been subtle.)**

**Anyways, I shouldn't give the game away. PLEASE REVIEW! It will motivate me to write the last chapter, and perhaps the first of the sequel. I will announce the name of the sequel in the last chapter.**

**Also, reviewer question: Should I post the last chapter as soon as it's done, or on my birthday since I made YSMMS exactly 21 chapters in length (yes, the beggining info is considered a chapter...) and my birthday is on the 21st? LET ME KNOW!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I hope you are positively quivering with antici...PATION for the final installment of this series/ the first installment of the sequel.**

**Maddy**

**(PS: I updated my profile - so please go read! I have also now offered my services in Beta-reading. Just putting it out there... )**

**

* * *

**

**Bombalurina **wants** _YOU_** to join the reviewer army!

Enlist at a purple button near you!


	21. Cold

**Final Chapter! I'm actually very frustrated at myself. I ended up drafting the overall ending differentally, but then I changed my mind twice, thinking that I don't want to give the game away for the sequel! So please, ENJOY!**

* * *

"Don't touch it!" The Main Coon seethed, hissing slightly as  
"Tugger I have to…" Jenny repeated herself for the hundredth time in the past minute. The wound had stopped bleeding, which must've been the work of the Everlasting Cat. Had he kept bleeding and lost complete consciousness, there would have been no chance for Tugger to recover. He may have been stubborn, but Jenny had to give it to him, he was a fighter. She softened slightly as he turned his face away from her, hiding the look of absolute pain that danced across his near perfect features. "It'll get worse if we don't do anything about it…"  
"I don't care. Just leave me alone…it's fine." His voice faltered at the more then obvious lie. He was in denial. Bombalurina and him were together in an actual relationship, Mungojerrie had disappeared off of the face of the earth and his life was perfect. He winced as an excruciating sting shot up his spine and Jenny apologized for not being tender enough. As his head began to spin again, and he felt his eyes slowly droop; drugged on the pain, he fought down the hard, cold truth that stained the Jellicle junkyard.

His life was anything but perfect right now.

•••••

Bombalurina gasped as she continued to run on the pavement. The pads on her paws were throbbing as they beat against the hard concrete sidewalk, and she found herself slowing down to a walk. There was no use in running away from her problems, she knew that much, but she just couldn't face everything. Her eyes downcast, dainty dancer's feet sore and aching, and her heart heavy with dread, she persisted to stroll further away from the Junkyard. She knew she would have to go back, but she figured if she took a long time to run, it would take a longer time to go back.

The scarlet queen suddenly smelt something unnerving in the air. Dusk was beginning to fall over the town, and all the creatures of the night had begun to creep out from their shelters to meet the cool, crisp air. It was going to be a particularly frosty evening; Bombi could smell rain in the air. Perhaps a storm was brewing. The ground beneath her began to chill, offering some relief from the burning of her feet. However peaceful the early night looked, with oranges and purples splashing the last remains of the day's sky, she couldn't help but feel something way off. The smell had become stronger as she approached an iron fence. Paranoia began to envelope Bombalurina's mind as she carefully stepped towards the distinct, musty smell – one that she couldn't quite place.

She paused in her journey across the grey sidewalk. Something was amiss. The corner of the street was nearing. Wanting to escape from any trace of the Jellicle's, she decieded to turn right, where she knew it would take her further then she would usually dare to go from the Junkyard. The smell was becoming sharper, and she could almost taste it on her toungue. With a feeling of dread sinking into her body, she turned to face a stiff body lying on the pathway.

She screamed as Admetus' glassy, lifeless eyes met her own green ones. He was limp against a sheet of newspaper, which was shaking and quivering in the wind, waving for an escape from under the corpse of the Jellicle. Bomba realised, with another sinking feeling, that the musty, poignant smell of a dead cat was wispy in the night air.

Ignoring the pain that shocked her legs, she jumped into a sprint, determined to run as far from any Jellicle as fast as felinely possible.

•••••

Etcetera blew her nose on the dirty towel beside her in a weak attempt to stop her sniffling. She was hiding under the rusty remains of a portable toilet. Even she thought it was quite fitting for her, considering the situation she had caused. It had all sunk into her the minute she saw the Tugger stumbling around in his own blood. She had heard that the collar had been found, and had come to view the final stage of her masterful plan with glee, thinking she could finally become Mrs. Rum Tum Tugger.

Her self righteous smirk was abolished at the sickening sight before her though. She had peered out from behind an old washing machine to see Mungojerrie attack the handsome tom. Soon, the very tom she adored more then life itself had been reduced to lying in a puddle of his own blood. She had wanted to run to comfort him, to kiss and tell him she loved him; like she had planned. Electra, her stupid sister, who she saw having a breakdown in Victoria's arms, was the only thing that stopped her from running to her soul mate. She heard what her twin was screaming at the top of her lungs.  
"_It was Etcetera's fault! It was all Etcy's fault!_"

It couldn't have been her fault.  
It was _**Mungojerrie**_ who attacked Tugger. It was _**Bombalurina**_ who broke his heart. It was _**Electra**_ who-  
It _**was**_ Etcetera's fault. It was her fault all along.

She didn't really think about how guilty she'd feel. She didn't ever think that after her plan had run its course, she'd feel guilty for playing all the Jellicle's like she had. She didn't count on it clouding her thoughts, just as her jealousy did. She didn't count on the self hatred that stabbed her upon witnessing Electra's total panic attack. She tried in vain to rid herself of the pain in Tugger's eyes as he stumbled before collapsing in the dust. She couldn't rid herself of the fear that piqued upon the sight of Mungojerrie's murderous face, suddenly finding herself wondering what he'd do to her when he too, realised it was her fault.

A part of her hated Bombalurina more then anything in the world. She despised Tugger's devotion to her. She loathed that the queen was beautiful, but didn't not seem to use it for her own advantage such as Cassandra. She detested her for having a greater chance with Tugger then she could've ever had.

A part of her may have hated Bombalurina.  
A part of her may have hated Mungojerrie.  
A part of her may have hated Electra.  
A part of her may have even hated _**Tugger.**_

But a greater part of her hated herself as well.

•••••

Tugger awoke to find himself in a very familiar place. Opening his eyes slowly, he felt that the pale pink walls, hardwood floors, and the mesh cat flap ahead of him comforted him slightly. His back didn't hurt as much, but something around his neck did. Attempting to lift a paw to his face, he quickly met something hard and plastic. A clear cone had replaced his collar, and stopped him from turning to see his wound or move properly. Tugger gave a low "Mrrr" sound in frustration, not even bothering to try move himself from the soft pillow beneath him, knowing it would only result in agony. The recognizable clicking of heels on the floor approached, and he found the red pointy tips dominated his vision.  
"Aww. You're awake…" A voice from above him cooed. "That must've been a bad fight you got into. I wish you were more of a house cat Simba."  
Why on earth had his humans given him such a _**stupid**_ name?

•••••

"Well, I hope he's alright." Munkustrap sneezed as his brother Alonzo sighed, nodding in agreement.  
"Jenny knew there wasn't much she could do, so Mistoffelees and the twins – Tantomile and Coricopat- tried to keep him asleep while we moved him to his human's house. They're probably happy to see him for once…all he ever does is go in and out every once in a while for food." Alonzo rolled his eyes at the thought of their other sibling, who was in a sorry state. Munkustrap cleared his throat of some mucus as he readjusted his position on his bed. he still wasn't well enough to be up and about, but he felt useless if he didn't hear the full story on what was happening to the Jellicle tribe.  
"Well…you know Tugger." He stated bluntly, not seeing anything else to say. The two siblings sat in an awkward silence for several minutes. Alonzo seemed to become hesitant all of a sudden. Munkustrap looked at his usually upbeat, goofy sibling. He was twitching his ear constantly, fumbling his paws against a scrap of material and swaying his tail to and fro in a nervous action.  
"What else?" Munkustrap's look darkened as his brother refused to meet his eyes. Alonzo's teeth were nearly chattering in anxiousness.  
"Admetus is dead." He spat out quickly. The silver tom's eyes suddenly flared, his voice becoming a hushed whisper.  
"When did they find him?" Munkustrap's voice was scratchy; from his illness of from shock, Alonzo wasn't sure.  
"Just after I sent Plato to track down Bombi. He heard a scream and when he ran around to see if it was her, he found him…" Alonzo recounted in a sombre, uncomfortable tone. "He was in some human's front yard. A few blocks from here...so she must be further now." Alonzo finished with a whisper.

Munkustrap's mind was in total confusion, unable to rest on one thought for too long. The day's events had truly been cruel. His stupid brother had gotten himself mortally wounded, Demeter was off crying in Jellyorum's den; thinking she could've prevented her sister from running away if she hadn't gotten angry at her (Which the silver tabby-tom figured was stupid…Bombalurina would've done it regardless, at some stage or another), and now, Munkustrap's last watchmen of the Junkyard had been killed, leaving them vulnerable to his estranged-psychopathic-brother's evil plans.  
"Alonzo…" The Jellicle protector sneezed violently, seemingly pulling his last remaining sane brother from a trance.  
"Yeah 'Straps?" His voice was quiet, and was coated with worry and nervousness.  
"Go home and (he sneezed several times) make sure Exotica's ok…" Munkustrap saw Alonzo nod quickly, slightly happier he could at least see if his mate was alright, "We can't do anything until tomorrow…We'll have to tell everyone what happened…" Munkustrap knew Alonzo, who would have to tell the Jellicle's about Admetus' tragic death, could no longer see the greatness in being the Jellicle protector.  
"Get better soon…"Alonzo was quiet, almost pleading, "We need you a lot right now." He finished in his classic, childlike way, slowly leaving his brother's den. Rain began to pour outside in big globs, making loud smacking noises on a piece of tin the sat just beside the entrance to Munkustrap's den. The silver tabby wasn't left to himself long before Demeter entered quietly, shaking the water from herself.  
"It's cold out tonight…" Her voice quavered slightly with emotion, Munkustrap shifting over so she could come and sleep next to him. "I hope Bombi's Ok…"

•••••

Bombalurina shivered as the rain beat down in icy drops, chilling her to the bone. She could tell she was far from Jellicle territory, where the streets were filthy and the alley ways small. Buildings were packed together tightly in small spaces, and only a few humans could be seen standing around under the street lights, smoke billowing into the polluted air from their cigarettes. She had used a fire escape to reach the flat roof of an apartment building. The air was colder up here, but she found herself more at ease to be victim to the elements rather then to a rabies-ridden pollicle, or to a dirty-street tom with nothing better to do. Water had pooled around her in a shallow lake, the building's post-war guttering acting like a dam, filling to the brim with the freezing wetness. Bombs eyes stung as her the salt from her tears mixed with the heavy rain, drenching her body and face. Numbness crept up her tail, spreading like a cancer through her body. It was so cold, which seemed to only match the broken, coldness that had taken over her soul.

The numbness however, didn't stop her heart from beating faster when, even though the rain, she caught a whiff of another cat. Continuing to stare emotionlessly out onto the city from the rooftop, she desperately wished that the slap of paws against water behind her were nothing but her imagination. It seemed the Heavy side was not done toying with her yet. She sniffed again, the smell beginning to morph from that familiar scent to the smell of a wet tom. _**Tugger?  
**_  
"What are you doing out the rain my dear?" Her heart started beating faster in panic at the smooth voice that penetrated the pattering of thick rain. "You should be inside…where it's warm and safe." That voice oozed charisma and danger, a presence floating closely behind her somewhere. Her gaze on the opposite street immediately dropped in self consciousness. She was worthless…her tribe hated her…the tom she had thought was her soul mate had been seeing other queens behind her back…she had nothing, therefore she was nothing.

"Don't think such silly things as that darling…" That voice crept into her mind, but she found it was no longer frightening, but simply eerie. It was however, becoming strangely calming. "You are an important cat Bombalurina, just perhaps not an important _**Jellicle**_ per say…" The voice was slick, and held a glint of something the scarlet queen couldn't decipher. She bit her lip as the tom's tail slid down her spine; the same way Tugger's used to. It made her heart ache, but she felt herself crave the touch again. The touch was light and caring, both feelings which she was currently longing for.  
"Come darling, lets take you inside. You must be cold…" Macavity soothed her in that illustrious, well spoken voice. He let his paw smooth down her wet head fur, finally causing her gaze to sit on his aqua eyes rather then on their reflections in the puddles. Bombalurina was silent, her eyes remaining downcast as she followed the Mystery Cat into the shadows.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Anyways, I'm excited for the sequel, which will most likely come out on the 21st of October (Aka MY BIRTHDAY! Don't forget your prezzies guys! haha)**

**I will not say anything that's happening in the sequel. Mostly because I have figurfed out some of the beginning, but I'm still in the developing an overall idea stage. That will mean I'll update when possible, but I also have to pay attention to other stories (aka Suture, and other stuff I havent posted yet) so remember that. I will continue it though! I'll never abandon a story!**

**Hope you guys liked that chapter, even though it may seem sucky in comparison, I'm setting the scene for the sequel. (Sorry! if it sucked!)**

**

* * *

**

Now for some well deserved acknowledgements!!

**A Huge Thank You too…:**

**Tugger's Lil' Princess –** One of my new friends on fanfic, she is quickly building up a good array of stories under her belt. She is super nice, and very fun to talk to, and she'd love to hear from anyone just for a chat, or some reviews for her super fantastic work!

**Ethereal Darkness –** Another great friend I have made since writing YSMMS, she had been a faithful reviewer and has a lot of great commentary on how your story's going. So I strongly suggest you check out her work, as she will return the favour for you! Also, her story (one of my personal favourite…) "Tugging Tugsy's Heartstrings" is shaping up to be a must-read in the Cats genre.

**Cascaper –** Is one of my favourite reviewers to hear from. Her comments are all very nice and supportive, so she's a great fanfic-er to go and check out!

**Rubidia –** She has a few fanfics that could use some reviewers. You will not be disappointed at all with her work, and I assure you she's very nice at returning the reviewing-favour!

**xJustBethx –** Is a very lovely and loyal reviewer. I'm really enjoying her great story "Alone" which is getting very good! (I wish you'd update! haha!) So check her out!

**The Penguin Ate My Homework –** Is a long-time fanfic-friend of mine and has contributed greatly to the number of Cats fics in this department. All her work is well edited and she is very gracious, so please go and read some of her work!

**Spun Trumak –** Still fairly new to fanfic, she has posted a very cute story "Hate Is a Very Strong Word, But I really Don't Like You" which is a go-see for Munk/Deme shippers! I'm sure she'd appreciate the help with any feedback.

**BErinHaribo –** Is also another great reviewer! So please go and see her profile and drop her a message or read a story!

**MyNameIzKate123 –** Is again, a fairly new author to fanfic and the Cats department, so give her a warm welcome by checking out some of her very cute, easy read, light-hearted fics!

**Bombilicious –** Who was a reviewer kind enough to send me a few pick-me-up personal messages during a particular dry-spell of chapters. You rock! and You other readers will too if you go and check her out!

**Ravess –** Another very enthusiastic. supportive reviewer! You deserve a round of applause for all the helpful reviews you gave me to start with! You guys know what to do!

**HelloKittyx –** Who gave me some very short and sweet reviews to keep me going!

**Hazel Rosen – **A reviewer who was very supportive during the beginning of YSMMS, and whose nice comments helped a lot.

**Zeriable –** Another old-school reviewer who offered support. Thank you so much!

**Galandria The Vampire Queen –** Last but not least, she has been there since the very first chapter, and has given me some lovely reviews. Once again, I suggest you guys return the favour to this old friend!

**Also, thankyou to the very two early reviews from way back in the second chapter. You both were very nice and I just wish I knew who you were so I could return the favour!**

Not to mention Mr. Mistoffelees Sweater, who sent me a very amazing personal message way back near the start of the series. I have the email saved, and still read it from time to time simply because it lifted my spirits so much. Hope you read this and see how much it meant to me!

**GO AND SUPPORT ALL OF THEM! They deserve it!**

**

* * *

**

I know I've written a lot...but I have a final announcement! I have decided to involve you guys more in my fanfic activities, so I'm issuing:

**My.Psuedonym.Was.Taken's Birthday Challege!**

**The Challenge:**

**Write a one-shot with inspiration drawn from one of the following prompts. You must listen to a song of your choice while writing it, and list the song used for inspiration in the Author's note. The one-shot must be between 500 to 1000 words, and contain a Jellicle pairing of your choice. **

**The Prompts:**

**1. Revenge  
2. Deceit  
3. Anger  
4. Truth  
5. Redemption  
6. Lust  
7. Unrequited Love  
8. Watching  
9. Necessary  
10. Awaiting**

**Easy prompts? I know. But it'll be fun to see what you guys come up with. Get writing chooks!**

**

* * *

**

Once again, you guys are amazing. Thank you for all those listed above, and all the anonymous readers out there who offer their support by simply reading and enjoying. It means the world! Feel free to message me anytime, and to all those readers who have just finished the series anytime after I've postred this, Don't hesitate to review! I will ALWAYS read them, and it's great to know what people think, even though it's finished!

**Maddy  


* * *

**

**_Macavity_ **wants **YOU!** to join the reviewer army!

Enlist at a purple button near you!


End file.
